Glamorous Sky
by FairyGrl92
Summary: “Hey Mike, congratulation” Lily said as she came up beside Scorpius who put his arm around her shoulder. “Congrats Scorpius” Lily told him as she got on her tiptoes and kissed him on the cheek. He grinned at her. COMPLETE LxS
1. Prologue

GLAMOROUS SKY

PROLOGUE

"I would like to introduce you to a new year in Hogwarts to those returning students and first years. Lets begin this year big feast, but first we have to place this first year in a house." Headmistress McGongal said from the middle of the big table where all the teachers sat down. "Miss Weasly, would you please kindly do the honers of calling out the names." A young women with red hair stood up and went to the stool in front of the great table. Pulling out a list, she began to read the names. One by one girls and boys walked up and were placed in the four house of Hogwarts: Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw and Slytherin.

"Lily, Lily look" Lily turned to look at Hugo her cousin. He was pointing at a girl who's plain black and white uniform turned into a Ravenclaw uniform. She had a while blouse with a blue tie and on the tip of the tie was a small bronze eagle. Her black skirt turn into a plaided skirt with the colors of bronze and blue, and their black jacket turned blue with the Ravenclaw house crest on the left brest. She nodded and smiled at him. He seemed so fascinated by all this, and so was she, but she hid it much more. She kept on day dreaming about her days at Hogwarts and snickering about what had happened earlier.

_"Hey Lily," said Rose across from where Lily was sitting. _

_"What?" she asked her cousin. _

_"Do what to know what house you will be in?" and even thou Lily had a good idea where she was going to be placed, she wanted to see what the quiz would say. _

_"Sure I guess, what do I have to lose" and so Rose reached into her shoulder bag and took out a Quibbler magazine and turned to a page. _

_"Ok, name Lily Luna Potter, and for starters, what is your favorite color?"_

_"Green " a voice answered for Lily. Turning to the voice, Lily looked at James, her oldest brother._

_"What? You always have liked green, its dads eye color" was his replay._

_"yeah, but does not mean you can answer for me"Lily replied back and he just shrugged his shoulder and went to look out the window._

_"Okay..., next question, favorite animal?"_

_"Panther" she replied. Rose nodded. _

_"What would you consider your self more. A. Courages and chivalry B. Intelligent and beautiful C. Loyal and hard worker or D. ambitious and resourcefulness?" Lily thought about all of this. She didn't consider herself at all brave considering she was scared of spiders like her Uncle Ron (but he was in Gryffindor). She wasn't as smart as Rose or as beautiful. Sure she was loyal and worked hard for everything she wanted and she succeed in whatever she did and could deal with all kinds of problems, but she wasn't sure at all, so she went for a safe choice. _

_"C. for loyal and hard worker."_

_"What would be your element. A. Air B. Earth C. Fire or D. Water"_

_"Earth"_

_"Last questions, where would you like your dormitory to be A. In one of the high towers B. Basement or C. Dungeon?" Well that wasn't very hard thought Lily._

_"A. one of the high towers" and Rose nodded. Next minute she started to laugh. _

_"What Rose, what so funny?" Rose handed Lily the magazine with the results, with a Slytherin crest on it. _

_"Yeah, thats funny, why would I end up in house of Slytherin, come on look at me I'm a Potter for gods sake." She said with a small sad smile of hers._

Lily was still thinking about the train ride when a familiar name was brought up.

"Malfoy, Danielle Cissa Malfoy." A small girl with white blond hair, gray eyes and pale skin walked up to the stool, sat down and the moment the hat touched her blond hair the hat bellowed "Slytherin" and a eruption of cheers came from the Slytherin table.

"I didn't know Malfoy had another kid besides Scorpius" Hugo whispered to her. A girl with black hair and gray eyes (very familiar gray eyes) heard them and glared at them both. Both Hugo and Lily looked away from her.

"Malfoy, Jeal Alice Malfoy" and the girl who glared at them walked up to the hat. The same as Danielle, the moment the hat touched her head the hat yelled Slytherin and the Slytherin table again cheered. Both Lily and Hugo gave each other a confused look. Not so soon was it turn for Lily. For years she had waited for this, for years she wanted to prove that she was not only a Potter, but someone else, not her parents.

"Potter, Lily Luna Potter." Lily walked up and met her cousins Molly (Percy's kid) eyes who smiled at her, and so did she. She wondered if she was going to be put in the house of Gryffindor, everybody was so sure that she could see the Gryffindor table ready to cheer, but did she really wanted to be in that house. The house where her parents shadows still loomed, and now her brothers and Rose were going to be there as well. She wanted to be different. She wanted to experience something new and different, she didn't want to be a Potter sometimes, but then this was the life she was given and like everybody, hated and loved their family.

She would like if she was in the Ravenclaw house, being put there for her intelligence and Luna was the Head of Ravenclaw. Or rather Hufflepuff for being a loyal and caring person, anything but Gryffindor for a bravery that she did not posses.

"Not Gryffindor" she said, and even though she thought she had whispered, the hat must of heard her.

"Not Gryffindor, but why, generations of your family have been placed their and all done well, but you, why not?"He said to her only loud enough for only her to hear him. Lily did not respond, time going slow for her.

"Well, you do remind me of a boy that I put in Gryffindor but it hadn't been for the circumstances at the time, I would of put him in Slytherin, either way I think he would of done good." Lily suspected that he was talking more to himself them to her. After what seemed like forever, Lily felt the hat gather air into its lungs (or something) and with his powerful voice, he bellowed out the house that she would remain in for the next seven years.

"SLYTHERIN" When Scorpius Hyperion Malfoy heard this, he looked up. He had totally missed the hat yelling Gryffindor for the Potter girl, but as he looked up, he saw Lily Potter walking towards the Slytherin table. She had the Slytherin house colors on her uniform, her hair was black and straight and when he saw her eyes, they were a hazel brown. She was a beautiful girl and could see her head held high and proud with no expression on her face. But she was a Potter, she was supposed to be with her family in the Gryffindor table sitting with them and getting pats on her back not coming to the Slytherin table which was all quite. Then a clap sounded and then the whole table joined and so did he. He saw Potter shake hands with the perfects and sit next to a boy with brown hair and across from his sisters.

After that, she heard nothing, not a whisper or a hush, nothing. Molly removed the hat and Lily stood up, her uniform turning into the Slytherin colors. Her blouse was white, a green tie with a silver snake at the tip, her skirt plaided with the colors of green and silver, and her green jacket with the Slytherin crest on it. And she bet her face was filled with confusion. Slytherin? Slowly, she walked towards the far right of the Great Hall where the Slytherin table was, the Slytherin banner above it. About ten feet away from the table, cheering started to come from the table, but many had confusion showing on their faces. She smiled a little, shaking hands with the perfects and taking a seat across from the girl that glared at her. She felt many stares upon her, but she put an oblivious face and ignored them all, paying more attention to the remaining first year students.

She watched as her cousin Hugo was put into the Gryffindor house and her brothers and Rose clapping for him. She caught Rose's eyes who gave her a sad small smile and looked back towards the front. After all the first years were put into a house, the headmistress wished everyone a happy return to school, explained all the rules and than before Lily, appeared the feast. Lily grabbed anything that she saw that she liked.

"So..." Lily heard someone say "Your a Potter huh," Lily looked up to the girl who glared at them, her faced now filled with curiosity. She was pretty, her skin a golden color and her gray eyes looking back at her own filled with answered question just like Lily's.

"What about it" she replied back with a expressionless face.

"Tsk, tsk, you shouldn't reply like that here. You never know what could happen, and I only asked in curiosity. My name is Jeal Alice Malfoy and this" she said pointing at the blond pale girl besides her "is my twin sister Danielle Cissa" Danielle just looked at Lily and Lily nodded her head. Like Jeal, she had really pretty gray eyes but looked really different from Jeal. While Jeal looked tough, Danielle looked fragile.

"My name is Lily Luna Potter" she told them.

"Well Potter, look around you" Lily looked around, people were staring at her, gaping more like it, and wouldn't even turn away when she met their eyes. Then she saw the most beautiful eyes she had ever seen in her life, they were gray like Daniele,'s and Jeal's but they were almost a silver pool mixed with a tinge of blue and they were looking at her, and as if she was no interest, he turned away from her and went back to talking to his buddies. She recognized him, his name was Scorpius Malfoy. Jeal must of caught at her looking at Scorpius because she chuckled.

"He's my brother, his name is Scorpius, but then I bet you already knew that since you and that boy were talking about him earlier." Lily looked at Jeal and nodded.

"Yeah I sort of noticed you all have the same eye color" and Jeal smiled.

"Yes I know, they're amazing" flipping her hair behind her shoulder "your alright Potter" she stated. Than Jeal looked all around the Slytherin table and then back at Lily.

"All of them are wondering why you, a Potter, is in this house when she should be in Gryffindor." This wasn't a question, it was a statement. Lily looked down not wanting to meet Jeal eyes, wondering if she should say the truth, but she decided not to.

"I really wish I knew" she said, half lying, half telling the truth. Jeal smiled at her again, nodding her head.

"Yes, life is weird isn't it, always bringing you surprises." After that comment, Lily, Jeal and Danielle ate in silence.

Late that night, Lily was in the 1st year girls dormitory, looking out the window, wondering if her parents had received the news of her new house and what their reaction were. She was there for some minutes when she went back to her bed. She slept quite well.

"Lily, Lily, wake up"

"Lily, come on or we're going to miss the school tour"

Lily felt someone pushing her. Opening a eyes, she saw Jeal looking at her. Groaning, Lily lifted herself onto her elbows.

"Hey Lily, hurry up or your going to miss the whole tour" and with that she left the dorm room. Hurrying up, Lily met up with Jeal and Danielle in the common room. It was empty except for the 1st years.

"Where's everybody?"

"They're all sleeping since its Sunday and we don't start till tomorrow." Danielle said with a "are you stupid" voice. But that didn't stop Lily from being happy and excited, she had started school and already had friends like Jeal and Danielle (well, maybe not exactly friend with Jeal and Danielle, but they were on talking terms). But then she shouldn't be friends with them. The Malfoy's and Potters didn't get along. But then what was she doing talking to Jeal and Danielle, they both were Malfoy's and she was a Potter and neither of them seemed to mind. But she knew that nothing and no one could stop her being friends with them... or having a crush on their brother Scorpius she thought with a secret smile of hers.

_(So what do you think, so far the story is developing in my mind and might take a while. So far I like the plot but then that the problem, theres no plot but I know one will from. Since I hated the uniforms I made my own, going more for the Japanese school type, a blouse, a tie with the house animal at the tie tip, a plaided skirt and I decided to change the robe to jacket since I don't really like the robe style. And for the boys, a white shirt, a color tie, black pants and color jacket (god I hate to be in Hufflepuff I hate yellow) and for Lily being in Slytherin, well I know that I would want to be different and what a great way then to be in a totally different house to find out who you are without shadows of your family looming over you. I know that Slytherin was the best choice for her, and yes some Slytherin are still pureblood (Malfoy) and muggle born haters (not Scor, Jeal, or Dani) but it will have some of those since people like that will never disappear (like racist, sexist, and so on) and so yeah this is where the 1_st_ chapter ends (or the epilogue) but it will continue and I hope you guys like it. [From Wikipedia about the Slytherin house – values are ambition, cunning, resourcefulness and pureblood heritage, see not all are bad and there are muggle born people in that house, as said its not common but not unknown.]_


	2. Chapter 1

**Chapter One ~ Six Years Later ~ 2023**

"Lily honey get up or your going to miss the train" yelled Ginny Potter from the bottom of the stairs. She sighed, Lily was always being late. Some minutes later Lily walked down the stairs and Ginny looked at her only daughter, who was also in the house of Slytherin and not Gryffindor. She didn't care much anymore but at first she had been worried, wondering why she been put into that house and how she was, how was she feeling and how would she be in the future. But she had nothing to worry about, her daughter kept excellent scores and had friends from every house, no prejudice. Lily Potter held a pillow to her head. She hated waking up, but today she was going back to school. Slowly she got up. She hadn't slept a wink all night because she was all excited. She was going to see her friends and her secret crush Scorpius again. Putting on her undergarments and skinny jeans, a lime green tank top with converse shoes, Lily went downstairs. The house elf had already brought her trunks down which she had packed last night. Saying good morning and kissing her owl Baire, Lily ate breakfast all the while listing to her father read the newspaper to his children.

"Nothing as usual, just who won in the quidditch game last night and who gets out and those who move forward". Her father signed. The team he had been going for had just gotten out last week. So far her team, Kenmare Kestrels was still in (in fact they were the ones that beat her fathers favorite team) but overall she really didn't care. She wasn't much of quidditch fan. As they finished, they all got into the car and their father took them to the train station. Looking out the window, Lily looked at the other side of the car and saw the empty middle seat. James had graduated and Al was next as he too was staring out the window. Turning to look outside again, Lily caught her mom looking at her. Lily smiled at her mom and her mom smiled again. They all missed James and even thou he visited, it wasn't the same. At least he was going to come see his little brother and sister off.

Arriving at the station, Lily jumped out of the car and the Potter family without James walked through the 9 ¾ platform. There, students were everywhere to families and old students saying goodbye to younger ones. Ginny looked at Albus Severus Potter, her second oldest Son. He was going into his 7th year while Lily into her 5th year and James had already graduated that year. Ginny looked at her children proudly and with love. She felt her husbands arm going around her waist and she smiled at him and leaned against him.

"Well, children, be good and don't, please, don't do anything bad" both kids smiled. Ginny saw her son James, and her sister-in-law with her brother walking to them with both their children, Rose Al's age and Hugo Lily's age.

"Lily, over here" Lily heard. Truing around, she saw her brother, uncle Ron and aunt Hermione, and her cousins. She ran over to them, threw herself into her brothers arms and said hello to everybody.

"Hi aunt Ginny, Uncle Harry" said Hugo.

"Hello Hugo, Rose"

"Ready to go back to Hogwarts Lily"? Asked her uncle Ron. Lily smiled at him and gave him a punch in the arm.

"Course I am, O.W.L's are going to be a piece of cake".

"Well Rose, Al, and Fred are graduating soon and soon will you and Hugo. And Lucy over there-" Lucy was just coming in with her older sister Molly and her parents "will start this year" said her aunt Hermione then looking at her family proudly.

"Yes they are aunt, the years sure fly by don't they" And at that moment the train whisted and the crows looked towards the train.

"Well, I guess this is it. Bye mum, bye dad" Lily said hugging both her parents. All the kids did the same and then boarded the train.

"Have a good Lily, and write to us okay" Lily's mother said.

"Lily study well for you O.W.L. And just have a good time" Lily's father told her giving her a wink. Saying goodbye to everybody, Lily lifted her trunk into the train and went inside. They found a compartment and sat down, waiting for other people to sit down and for the train to start moving. They chatted idly when Jeal appeared with Dani.

"Hey Lily, come sit with us" Jeal asked Lily as she walked by her opened compartment.

"In a minute Jeal" and both girls left. "Well, guys I guess I will see you all later" and they all nodded. They were mad she knew, but she had been hanging out with them all summer and hadn't seen Jeal or Dani all summer long and wanted to catch up with them.

"Hey guys sorry ok, but they are my friends and I do sleep in the same dormitory as them" and at this they looked sad. Why, because even after all this time they still could not accept that Lily, their cousin and sister, was a Slytherin and not a Gryffindor. But Rose smiled, thank god for Rose, and nodded understanding. Lily knew that Rose was always going to be by her side as her cousin and friend and would help the other mellow down. Leaving, Lily walked towards the back of the train because thats were they were usually in the "Slytherin" compartments. Opening door per door Lily found neither of the girls and almost gave up when she opened a compartment door with Scorpius Malfoy sitting inside it. He had been looking outside the window when the door opened and now he looked at her. Lily gave him a small smile. She didn't know what it was but ever since 1st year, she had always had this small crush on him and he always made her nervous.

"Um, um are Jeal and Dani –"

"LILY" screamed a voice behind her and before she knew it, a person jumped behind her back and she was going to land on her face with Scorpius watching it all. She tried to fling her arms out and try to catch herself, but she didn't have time and was about to hit the ground when she felt some other person grab her from behind, but this time the person didn't push her to the ground, instead the person grabbed her and pulled her up by the waist.

"Are you okay" the voice whispered in her ears. She felt a shiver go down her spine.

"Lily, are you okay I didn't mean to make you fall" again the voice who pushed her down said and this time it pushed the person who had saved her from hitting her face on the ground to the side. Lily looked at the person. It was Jeal. Jeal had dyed her black hair and now had blond streaks in her hair, and her skin was tan. Jeal was smiling at her. Lily just started at her pretending to be mad, but she couldn't keep it for long. She threw her arms around Jeal and hugged one of her best friend.

"Jeal, what the fuck I almost landed on my face here" she said.

"Jeal, I told you to be more calm," a voice behind Lily said. Lily turned around to see Dani, Jeal's fraternal twin sitting down quietly with a book in her hands. Dani was a beautiful girl, she had pale skin and light blond hair, totally opposite Jeal in looks and personality. Lily sat down next to Dani and hugged her.

"Dani I missed you so much" out of the corner of her eye, Lily saw Jeal point at herself.

"Me too Lily, do you know how terrible it is to be with Jeal a whole summer with no other calm rational person around" again Jeal pointed at herself looking offended.

"Thank you so much Dani, I like knowing that you can rely on me" said a male voice. Lily stiffened. She had forgotten that he was still here. Good thing that Dani didn't notice Lily stiffen.

"Scorpius, I can't talk to you about personal girl stuff now can I. I mean I can but I doubt you want to hear my personal girl stuff, right". Dani told Scorpius. Scorpius laughed.

"Your right, I guess your lucky to have Potter as a calm friend unlike your own twin sister"

"Seriously, have you all forgotten that I'm here" Jeal said as she plopped down next to Scorpius. Lily laughed and looked out the window as the scenery started to get blurry. "Auf Wiedersehen" she whispered to herself to her home and family.

* * *

"and grandfather Lucias was like 'you girls cant do that sort of stuff, you are a Malfoy after all'" Jeal said while making a face and lowering her voice tone. Jeal, Dani, Lily and even Scorpius laughed. They had been in the compartment some minutes when Jeal started to tell Lily about how her summer was and what mischievous she got into with her grandfather not approving.

"So Lily how was your summer? Did your football (soccer) team win the tournament this year?" Dani asked when everybody had quieted down.

"Yeah we did, we won Undefeated Champions in our League and then we went on to State and placed first" Lily replied.

"Good for you, and I bet you were the star of the game. Dani and I were only able to go to one of your games over the summer but only saw part of it and from what we saw you were great. So, how many cute football boy fans have you"? Jeal asked with a wicked glint in her eyes.

"None really, or more like none that I knew of or payed attention too" and all the girls laughed.

"Well this year we're going to win the Football Cup for our house again" Jeal remarked and threw a fist out. Lily smiled and knew that, like always, competition was hard. A couple years ago, the headmaster decided that it wasn't fair that only a small amount of student got any real exercise or to participate in any house competition and so she had decided to allow some muggle sports. At first many muggle born students were the only to play ( and some houses didn't even have some teams) but the sports like, football, volleyball, American football, basketball, wrestling, baseball, softball, track, and tennis got popular.

Lily had always played soccer since her cousin Anna, her uncle Dudley daughter who was not anything like him but in fact quite athletic and pretty, played with Lily whenever they visited. Lily loved the sport so much she joined muggle teams just to play and in fact was in a summer team and played tournaments through out the summer.

When she joined the Slytherin soccer team, Jeal and Dani decided to join Lily and see what it was. Well, Jeal liked it and she loved to shot a lot so she was made a forward. Dani on the other hand was better at defending the gaol and so become defender. Lily liked scoring, making assist and getting back to help and so she was made a midfielder.

The compartment door opened and when Lily looked up to see who it was, she groaned inwardly. Looking up she saw Alex looking at down at her. Alex was her ex, she had dated him back in the middle of 4th year and gone with him to the Annual Yule Ball.

"Hey Lily. So, how is it?" He asked. Lily smiled.

"Good, I hope your summer was good as well" and he nodded.

"Hey Alex, lets go over here" said a female voice invisible to Lily.

"Yeah, lets go" looking one more time at Lily, he opened his mouth and closed several times trying to say something but not knowing what to say. Lily suspected that the person who spoke was a new girl considering he was dating Viki at the end of the year and that was definitely not her voice, this one was high tone voice. Lily didn't hate him for cheating on her, its not like she was in love with him, but she was mad and hoped that one day he learned his lesson.

"Well then, I guess I will see you later" he said, closed the door and left. After a few second, Jeal spoke.

"Lily, you got to get yourself a good guy this year. Here," she said as she pulled something out of her bag. "I got this just for this quiz. Wanna try it"? And Lily just shrugged because even though Jeal asked the person for something didn't mean that she wasn't going to do it anyways.

"Oh god Jeal, I cant believe your going to ask Lily" Dani said and Jeal just smiled at her sister.

"Ah, yeah, hopefully she gets better then a trash man" and Lily almost questioned about this but she had a feeling that Jeal wouldn't tell her till she herself had taken the quiz.

"Ok, so Lily I'm going to ask a few questions and your to answer them correctly"

"Ahm, Jeal, whats the quiz about?" she said looking at the cover of Quibbler.

"Its about what kind of guy is your Mr. Right and so on" said Dani. All Lily could do was Ooh. Hearing a small chuckled Lily turned towards Scorpius who had a small smile on his face, but he was facing the window.

"Ok, first question. What is your favorite color?"

"Green"

"Favorite eye color (Two choices)?"

"Green or gray, like the three of you." Lily said looking at Jeal and Dani and then Scorpius who was also looking at her.

"What your favorite hair color (Two choices)" Jeal asked breaking Lily away from Scorpius.

"Lets see, brown and black, and blond"

"Thats three but oh well, next what age do you prefer"?

"Well lets see, he has to be about a year to four years old"

"Do like your guys shorter or taller then you and if so, what height?"

"I like taller guys, and they have to be at least 6 feet tall" Lily said.

"Would you rather have a brainy or a brawny guy"?

"Brian over brawn, I rather have a interesting conversation then a guy who is more interest in his body muscles and me."

"What is your zodiac sign? Taurus" Jeal answered herself. " What is your element? Earth"

"I could at least answer these question myself if your going to ask" Lily told Jeal.

"Well yeah, but I know you to much. Just be happy I know things about you" Jeal said and with that went on taking the quiz for Lily.

"Yes, OK well, this is what the results say: Your Mr. Right is a young blond bloke about two to four years older then you. He has a reputation as one that doesn't let anyone do shit to him, his a nice guy and will be a bad boy if the times calls for it. But in the end he will be a successful... janitor" The girls laughed.

"So thats what you meant by trash boy, and what about you Jeal, what did you get?"Lily asked.

"I got a successful couch potato" and again the girls laughed. When they were done laughing, both Jeal and Dani saw the candy cart pass by.

"Lets go get some more candy Jeal" Dani asked. Jeal nodded.

"Yeah," both girls got up "you coming?" she asked Lily. Lily shook her head, even though Jeal knew that Lily wasn't much of a sweet tooth, she still asked. Once they were gone and the slide closed, Lily grabbed the magazine and started skimming.

"Congrats on the janitor, his way better then the trash boy or couch potato that Jeal and Dani got" Scorpius said all of a sudden. Turning to face him, he was smiling and Lily laughed again.

"Yeah, I guess I should consider my self lucky" and he laughed at that. Even though she had been best friends with Jeal and Dani, she didn't really talk to Scorpius. She was shy around him and never talked to him except for the occasional questions. Even after all this years, she still had that small crush on him. A forbidden crush.

Every year she thought of doing something about it, but it never came to that. She tended to see him around with different girls a lot and then she got scared. Why should she reveal her feeling to him, and what if he rejected her. She never did anything, afraid to lose the small and fragile friendship that they sort of had. But this year, she was much older, and besides he was leaving as well, and she wanted to kiss him at least once, she didn't care if there was no relationship or rejection afterward, she just wanted to get this crush of him out of her and this might help her. But what if it didn't.

"So do you have any plans on what to do after Hogwarts? Dani told me that you did really well on your O.W.L.s and so you'll probably do well on the N.E.W.T.s too". Lily asked him. He looked down at the ground.

"To be honest Potter, I don't know. I have a clue at the end of the year, so all I have to do is keep on doing well" was all he said before he turned his face towards the window and it was apparent that the conversation was over. Not knowing what to do, Lily decided to reach into her hand bag which she had put on the shelf above the seats and pulled out her Ipod which her cousin Anna had given to her. About to sit down, the train all of a sudden slowed down to a sudden stop.

Losing her balance, Lily fell forward and to where Scorpius was sitting down, his eye where o her as she fell towards him, her arms again flinging around trying to catch herself. She didn't succeed in catching herself and fell on top of Scorpius, her head on his shoulder. After what seemed like years, Lily put both her hand on both sides of Scorpius ready to push herself off him, and then he had his hands on her waist. Looking into his eyes, Lily felt her head leaning more towards him and her eyes were on his lips. His eyes closed and so did hers.


	3. Chapter 2

**CHAPTER TWO**

_Their lips touched and before she knew it she was pulled down onto his laps with her knees on both side of him, his hands on her waist and her hands on his head. She touched his hair which was really soft and felt its length. He kissed her and oh so good. His lips would pull on her lower lips once in a while and then he would slide his tongue against her lips, against her own tongue. To her it felt like a war two people fighting for dominance but oh she loved being dominated and dominating. _

_"Lily" he whispered when he pulled apart but only for a second as he again captured her lips. _

_"Scorpius" she herself mumbled against his lips and she felt him smile. She too smiled but then was so consumed in the kiss that..._

_"Lily" a voice that did that not belong to Scorpius call out. _

_"Lily"_

"Hey Lily did you hear what I asked" who Lily recognized as Jeals voice. Turning away from the window, Lily looked at Jeal who was giving her weird looks.

"Huh, what did you say something" Lily replied back and Jeal just rolled her eyes back.

"Nothing really, just forget it" and with that Jeal turned around again and started to talk to the new people in the compartment. But to make things clear, this is how they arrived.

So after the trained had suddenly stopped and Lily fell on top of Scorpius, the second she closed her eyes she heard the compartment door open and she felt her ass hit the ground. Looking up, she saw Scorpius looking to the door and then Lily turned around. Jeal and Dani were there both with their eyebrows raised looking between Scorpius and Lily on the ground but asked no questions. Following the twins were Marley and Marissa from Gryffindor, Cassi and Chelsea from Hufflepuff, and Ashley and Natasha from Ravenclaw.

"Sorry we took so long, we went looking for all of them and it just took a long time" Dani explained as she sat down. Ashely offered Lily a hand and Lily got up.

"Ashley, hows it going, and you guys too" Lily said as she went up and started to hug every girl in the compartment. Lily, Jeal and Dani had made friends with all the girls in their first year. They weren't best friends or inseparable, but they were together a lot and they considered each other really good friends. Lily looked around her as the girl sat down. Across from her next to Jeal was Marissa. Marissa Campbell was a nice girl with brown hair and brown eyes, and also was a muggle born and was dating a really nice Gryffindor boy named Brian. Next to Marissa was Marley Barfoot who was a tall skinny girl with an attitude (but you did get along with) and she had really long curly hair with brown golden eyes and always had a big smile in her face and was a half-blood. Her father was a muggle born African American who loved Bob Marley. Next to Marley was Cassi Gale. Cassi was more of the rebel, she dyed her hair constantly (right now it was red) , had really pretty blue eyes and just didn't really follow the school life. She was also muggle born and Lily and the rest of the girls where her only magical friends but she had a lot more muggle friends and her boyfriend(s) was/were (a) muggle(s).

"Excuse me," Lily looked up to see Scorpius get up "I'll see you around, its kinda stuffed in here and I rather have some space right now so I'll excuse myself sorry for this" but before closing the door he and Lily locked eyes once more before the door closed between them.

"Were we bothering your brother" asked Ashley to Dani. Dani shocked her head.

"No, he just rather be with a small group of people, and as you can see, this is not a small group" as she indicated to the other eight girls around her. They all nodded.

Across from Cassie was Natasha Garner. Natasha was a really smart girl and she knew big words and was very much into politics, both muggle and wizards. Natasha was a small girl with long black straight hair and dark eyes as well. Next to Natasha was Ashley East. Ashley would have to be one of Lily's friends. Ashley was really smart, pretty and was there for you. Ashley was a tall blond girl with blue eyes and her and her boyfriend Saul ever since 3rd year.

And at once, all the girls were talking and asking each other questions about how each girls summer was. Lily was in the conversation when her mind started to drift and she thought of Scorpius. What would of happen if Jeal and Dani hadn't come in? And thats when she got into the whole make out scene in her head. She signed. Next to Lily, Dani got up and got something out of the top of the shelf. Pulling her uniform out, all the girls did the same and since there were only girls in the compartment, they all decided to just change in there. Once they were all done getting dressed, they all sat back down and kept on talking. Lily looked around and wondered how she came by such a diversity of friends, the friends that years ago would not even talk to each other just because they were in a different house. Jeal in her Slytherin uniform, Marissa and Marley with their Gryffindor uniforms, Cassi and Chelsea with their Hufflepuff uniforms, and Natasha and Ashley with their Ravenclaw uniforms, and Dani and herself with Slytherin uniforms. Lily smiled, she loved all her friends and liked that fact that they weren't the same as each other and even though they didn't hang out together all the time, whenever there were in a need of a friend they always would have each other no matter in which house they belonged in.

Arriving at Hogwarts Scorpius Hyperion Malfoy walked into the Great Hall and looked around him. People were everywhere greeting each other and asking how their bloody summer was. It wasn't that he had such a bad summer, but neither did he have a great summer. His summers were spent as his house (forcefully) and doing nothing bad, or even going out as much either. So in a way he hated hearing people saying where they went, who they saw what they did. So bloody annoying really. Feeling a hand on his back and holding on to him for balance, a voice whisper.

"How was your summer Scorpius" and it was a female whisper. Turning around he saw Madeline Falk standing behind him. She was really a beautiful girl with wavy blond hair below her shoulders, her eyes were big and blue, her nose small and a heart shaped face. She was considered very beautiful, very smart, very nice and very perfect. But to him she was yes beautiful (he couldn't deny that), she was very cunning, very good at being "nice" and not so perfect when you really knew her.

Scorpius had known Maddie since they were both little. Her mother was his mothers co-worker and also best friend and so that is how he really knew what she was. As a child she was mean to his sisters except him, always pretended to be innocent in front of the adults and himself as well. She always called him her "best friend', but he didn't even think of her as a friend really.

"Maddie you know I hate that subject" he replied back to her. Her lower lip stuck out like it was quivering.

"I'm sorry Scor, its just that I really wanted to know what you did this summer. I missed you you know. And anyways this is the last year I get to ask this from you so you could at least give me a decent response to me don't you think". She asked grabbing his hand and looking at him straight full on the eyes. He looked at her, after all these years you think she know that she hated her calling him "Scor".

"Fine, my summer was... BORING... how's that" and with that he pulled his hands away and started to walk away. And of course she caught up with him. Sitting down on the almost end of the great tables, Maddie sat next to him and before he knew it her "friends" sat with them as well. To him they were all bitches and the worst. Maddie was their queen and would do anything for her just to be her BFFN (best friend for... now). He signed. And just looked down at the table. Maddie and her friends talked (mostly Maddie while the rest where quite)

"Scorpius, can I talk to you for a bit" and Scorpius turned around to find his sister Dani behind him. He nodded and she led him to where Jeal and Lily were sitting down talking to each other. As he sat down Jeal started to talk.

"She really is a bitch don't you think, why do you even talk to her"? Was her question to Scorpius with out pointing out who she was talking about, but Dani gave her a glare.

"I didn't bring him here to get him away from her. Well we did but that not the point, I brought him here so we could tell him the news" Dani said to Jeal and Jeal just shrugged and murmured "like I care about that damn old man".

"Lily lets go over there and talk to those guys before the 1st years get here" and both Lily and Jeal left with Dani. Scorpius looked at Lily as she walked away. At the train, just when he thought that he was going to kiss her, the door opened and before even knowing what he did he threw her onto he ground and didn't dare look at her again.

"Scorpius" a voice brought him back to where he was " McGongal just told me that our parents sent her a letter earlier telling her to tell us that earlier, some hours after we left, Grandfather Lucias had a heart attack and is at St Mungo's Hospital. She said not to worry but in case things get worse, we'll leave school for a while. So I just wanted to tell you that". Scorpius looked at his sister. His grandfather was dieing he knew that but to have it come true all of a sudden was a shock to him. He didn't like his grandfather, more like disliked, but he had always been a part of his life and to suddenly think of him as not there anymore was a big shock. And also more freedom. He nodded.

"Yeah thanks Dani, for telling me". And with that he got up and started to go away.

"Where are you going"? Dani asked him. He just walked away not wanting to tell her he was going back to sit with Maddie because he couldn't jut ditch her like that and anyways if he stayed with his sisters, he be staring at Lily and Maddie would notice and things would not be pretty. Maddie was jealous bitch even when she hide that fact from everyone. Of all the girlfriends he had over the course of his last four years, every time he had a girlfriend, they dump him saying that they couldn't be with him or cheat on him with some other guy to make it clear that it was over between them. And so lately since last year he hasn't had a girlfriend because of that and because he had started to like Lily.

He had started to like her about three months before the school year was over and still liked her. But because he didn't want Maddie to hurt her or threatened (or whatever the hell she did to make the other girls dump him) Lily he didn't want to risk losing her even as a smile-once-in-a-while-to-each-other-just-because-your-my-sister/friends-friend/brother kinda thing. And he knew that Maddie did threatened the girls for he heard them talk to their own friends when they thought no one was listening to them. And people were afraid of Maddie (well those who knew here) then there were a lot who liked her for her fake "niceness", and there were those who didn't like her and knew who she was and wasn't afraid of her. Those people were Jeal and Dani. Lily just didn't care about her.

"Sit down everybody, the 1st years have arrived" McGongal and with that everyone sat down and watched as the first years came in. All the first years looked around them, their eyes big in awed and huge compared to their face and body size. They all came in bunched together not wanting to get close to the table and just looking terrified. Well most, Scorpius didn't think he looked like that when he first got to Hogwarts, in fact he remembered telling himself to be cool. As all the first years got to the front of the great hall where the stool was, Miss Weasly started to talk to the first years. Than one by one all the first years got sorted. He never paid any attention to any one who got sorted (well except Lily) and before he knew it, food appeared in front of him after again missing the speech by the headmistress about all the rules and so. He started to eat when he saw from the corner of his eyes Lily laugh. Turning fully around, she had a fork in her hand and her had a small salad, some pasta and steak. He smiled, and cut his own steak and chew on it while still looking at her.

"What are you looking at Scor"? He all of a sudden heard Maddie ask him. Turing around quickly he blinked a couple of time. He was going to pretend he really didn't hear her.

"Did you just ask me something"? He asked cutting another piece of steak and and putting it in his mouth.

"No no I didn't" she said with her own very lie. Turning around, she started to talk with her bitchy friends.

"Man, you know you should really go out with her. She's hot man, if she liked me I would totally go out with her" his friend Mike said. Scorpius glared at him. Mike was an idiot, not an idiot with school but just with girls overall. He was so gullible and believed anything anyone told him. Turing around to his food and then looking at Maddie, for a split second he saw a small smile on her lips and knew that she had heard what Mike had said to him. Fuck.

Maddie Mae Falk glared at Lily Potter across the room who was sitting in the Slytherin room common room with those bitches of Jeal and Dani. Maddie wasn't a fool, she had seen the way Scorpius had looked at her earlier. She had also seen them almost kissing.

Earlier she had been looking for Scorpius when she heard him talking, but to her surprise he was talking to the Potter girl. And so she decided to ears drop on them. After what seemed that they were done talking, Maddie was about to slide open the door when she heard a small squeak come from within the door and curious, Maddie opened the door every so slightly and what she saw angered her. Potter was on top of Scorpius and their faces were really close and even leaning towards each other when Maddie heard Jeal talk and Maddie ran out of there.

She had been so agree at the fact that Scorpius would even consider kissing that bitch. So yes, Scorpius had made poor choices on who to pick as his girlfriend and as a great friend and future great girlfriend, Maddie did whatever she had to do to make the dumb ugly girls to stay away from him. And so far she had done good. All the girls hadn't lasted more then two weeks. A fucking dumb Potter was not going to change that. That dumb bitch of Potter girl was not going to get way with what she did in the train.

Fuck her. That fucking bitch dared to touch him and to try to seduce him. Well, she was going to watch as Scorpius choose Maddie over her, for Maddie was more beautiful and every boy wanted her. No one wanted that dark haired bitch with stick hair as their girlfriend. No one wanted a Potter as their girl, especially not a Slytherin whose name happens to be Malfoy. Scorpius Malfoy was hers and hers only.

_Hey guys sorry if the chapter is short, I have been busy with school (I'm passing math yeah) and soccer and all. I would have to say that this is my favorite. Chapter so far just cause it shows on what Scorpius is thinking and I like that. Oh and we met a few more characters, like that fucking Maddie. But whatever so thank you all for you reviews for they all have given me inspiration to keep on writing. _


	4. Chapter 3

**CHAPTER THREE**

**"My schedule,** well lets see German, Potions, Herbology, History of Magic, Charms, Foods, Transfiguration, and Defence against the Dark Arts" Lily was telling Dani and Jeal on the first day a school.

"Oh, we only have German and Potions together this year" Jeal said and "This is going to be a long, I can tell already" and she put her head down counting something with her fingers.

"Jeal its not so bad. Just be glad you don't have Arithmancy II or Ancient Ruins II" Dani told her sister as she read the Daily Prophet. Jeal looked up.

"Yeah but that because you are an over achiever" and again she put her head down. Dani and Lily smiled at each other over Jeal little tantrum. Looking over her schedule again, Lily sipped her cranberry juice.

Students were required to take seven years of Potions, DADA, Transfiguration and charms. You had to take seven years of all those because they were considered the hardest to master and the most important. Astrology was three years and she finished that class in her third year, History was five years and she had two more years of that, and Herbology was four years finishing this year. Of course you could take seven years of all classes there was no limit, but after the required years you had to take, most of the class were independent. You got the books and the teacher would teach you some times but mostly it was all just book work just because a really small amount of students took more then one or two. The other extra curricular classes were about the same. They were teacher taught till about the second year and then from then on books.

It would be her first year taking German with Dani and Jeal. It was required to take two years of foreign language and Lily, Dani and Jeal decided they would rather take German rather then Spanish, Italian or French. It would also be her first year taking foods. Originally Jeal had signed up for that class but she didn't get in for she got another of her class choices.

The bell rang and Lily grabbed an apple to eat on the way, grabbed her bag with her books and Dani, Jeal and herself started to walk to the German class which was on the third floor South Wing. Getting to the floor and walking to their class only to find the door locked, the girls waited for it to open. A second later Lily saw Scorpius turn the corner and was walking towards them, but than a second later Falk was next to him.

Lily had seen that he had had not yet seen her for he was looking at the floor his shaggy wavy blond hair covering his silver blue eyes. Lily got behind Jeal and Dani and leaning against the wall, hoping that Scorpius would not see her. Not her lucky day because both Jeal and Dani said "Morgens" to him and he looked up to nod at them when he saw her and she gave him a small smile and he nodded and he and Maddie kept on walking. She could hear Maddie talking to him, quite loudly actually. Lily signed. What had happened in the train was something that had made things awkward for her and him. It had hurt her though, when he had pushed her off him and didn't even look at her to apologize or anything, he just left.

The door opened and a young hot guy with short light brown hair with brown eyes, a straight nose, high cheekbones and did she mention hot, was standing inside the classroom. He looked at her and smiled. How come she never noticed him? How come no one talked of him? But she was left with unanswered questions as he opened the door wide and let all the students who had gathered around the locked door in. All the girls took seat in the front. The late bell rang.

"Morgans Student. Ich bin Professor Jaeger dein Professor fur dieses Woche. Any questions"? He said. Lily raised her hand and from what she could hear by the rustling sound, a lot of hands went up. He pointed at her.

"Du, Miss..."?

"Potter, Lily Potter. And yeah can you repeat what you said only in English" and again he smiled and Lily heard a lot of signs. A small one coming from herself.

"Of course. Morning Student. I am Professor Jaeger you teacher for this week". And he pointed to someone in the back "Ya"

"O'Connor, Tim O'Connor. Where is the other Professor Jaeger"? And that when Lily realized that this Professor Jaeger was not the Professor Jaeger who was introduced every year at the Sorting Feast.

"Well asked Mr. O'Connor. My father, the Professor Jaeger who does teach German here at Hogwarts is sick is and from what he says will need a week to be able to come back and teach you all some German. He got sick yesterday night and so I got here a little late and was just fixing somethings and thus I forgot to unlock the door. Now if we could hold our questions for another day I would like to begin lesson" and with that he grabbed some papers behind him and passed them out. When he was finished handing them out, he spoke.

"Und jetzt wer mogen anfangen" and with that everyone one gave him a big "huh" and Lily knew it was going to be an interesting class.

* * *

**"Ich mogen Deutsch"** Lily, Dani and Jeal all said as they walked out of their German class.

"But what I liked the most was the teacher" Jeal said and the girls laughed. Going down to the dungeon to their potion class, the girls talked about their German class and their German teacher. As the girls got closer to the potion class, they got quite. They all hated potions. Well maybe not the class itself but the Professor. Pansy Parkinson. She was married but she wanted to be called Professor Parkinson and Lily thought it was just to remind everyone who she was. Not that everyone knew who she was but if you heard the story about the war and all, Parkinson was just not a brave one and instead of staying and fighting (either side really) she ran away.

Because she had not been involved in the fight she had been accepted as the Potion Professor and here she was making everyone life miserable. At least she wasn't the Head Teacher for the house of Slytherin or that be even worse.

"Ah, I wonder what kind of horrible things we're going to have to brew this year. Really I would rather learn how to brew a cure for a runny nose or sore thought, but no, we learn to brew shit that we probably won't ever need in our lives. A brew for killing your plants. No thank you" Dani was saying to the girls as the girls got in front of the door. Opening the door slowly, Lily saw that they were the first ones to arrive, damn, and she turned around and saw them. She gave them a small tight smile like she hated smiling but it was her job to do so. The girls walked in and sat in the back of the classroom (that what was good for being early at least) and waited for the rest of the class to arrive. Parkinson was going around getting supplies from shelves and putting them down in front of her huge cauldron when the door opened again.

"Professor Parkinson, how wonderful to see you again". And Lily, Jeal and Dani turned around to find Maddie going to the front of the classroom, putting her books in front of Dani and Lily and going up to Parkinson.

"You too Miss. Falk. I hope your summer went well". She said actually giving her a small smile but not as unnatural one she had given them earlier.

"Yes it was good. Daddy took me to Italy this year but what I really wanted to do was spend more of my summer with Scorpius" Maddie said shrugging. Parkinson patted her on the shoulder.

"Yes I bet, he is as handsome as his own father was, or is still" and Maddie smiled. The rest of the class soon came in as well (all got in a second before the bell rang) and sat down.

Lily was just shocked. Maddie liked Scorpius, Actually that wasn't the shocking part, the shocking part was that maybe he liked her as well. He had been with her this morning, he had sat with her at the feast even after Dani invited him to sit with them (or maybe it was because she was there). And even though Lily always thought Maddie liked him, she made it as clear as daylight that she wanted him. Maddie took her seat and all Lily saw was her blond wavy hair in front of her.

* * *

**Jeal Alice Malfoy** glared at Maddie's back. This fucking bitch was making it clear to her and Dani that she was going to get Scorpius all to herself. Was Scorpius as blind or maybe as stupid enough not to notice for what she was. She was a cunning, deceiving girl who lived to make peoples life miserable. She had to make her see that Scorpius was unavailable and that he didn't want her, he wanted someone else. But who? Looking around, Jeal saw Lily and smiled.

Lily was single, she was beautiful, smart and her best friend She was perfect. And all she had to to was make Scorpius see Lily and fall for her. Lily already liked her brother, she had known that for awhile but decided saying anything and it would be a great match. Her brother with her best friend. Perfect.

She looked at Maddie's back and decided to ask something to Lily and see both of their reactions.

"Hey Lily, I have a question" Lily nodded, "Why were you on the ground when Dani and I walked in on the train compartment"? Jeal asked in a loud whisper. Lily blushed. Perfect. Maddie tensed up. Perfect.

"Oh that, well I was grabbing my Ipod from my bag when the train suddenly stopped and I lost my balanced and fell forward onto the ground" she said and fast.

"Oh" was all Jeal said and sat back in her seat listening to what Parkinson was saying. Jeal wasn't going to ask what Lily was talking about, but the train never stopped around that time. Maybe she was making things up or maybe she just fell (she was clumsy sometimes, especially whens he was nervous and she would not admit that). And she got what she wanted. Obviously something had happened when Jeal and Dani left those two alone, and Maddie knew something. But what was it. Jeal smiled once again knowing that she would get to the bottom of the mystery soon enough. And when she did, well lets just say she hoped it was a happy ending.

* * *

**Scorpius** stretched lazily under the warm fall sun as he leaned against a tree. He smiled for the first time in the day. It was 8th class and Maddie was in her classroom not bothering him and he was outside having a great time. Okay not a great time but without it was great. Not having to walk with her, hear her or anything.

"Hey Malfoy" Scorpius looked up to find Rick Ulrick, "here you go Professor Pausini gave this to me earlier to give to all 7th years. Its just about what time you have DADA with her and the 5th years" Rick said and walked away looking around for other 7th years just lazing around just like himself. Scorpius looked at the piece of paper. Opening it up, he read;

_Mr. Malfoy,_

_As we do every year, I, Professor Pausini would like you come join my 5__th__ year class of Defence Against the Dark Arts once a week to help the students with their attacks, defensives and etc. You would have to come up to my class every Friday during this time which is your free period and participating is required so not to force you or anything. Thank you for taking you time and reading __this and I am looking forward to you and all the other 7__th__ years appearance as are the 5__th__ years in my class. First meeting is this Friday but come in about twenty till class is over. _

_Sincerely,_

_Professor Pausini_

Scorpius looked at the letter and signed. He had completely forgotten about the DADA class that 7th years helped out in. When he was in his 5th year, 7th years had come in and had helped them and every once in a while there had been duels. In the beginning, the Professor told the 5th years what was happening, put pieces of papers with names of the 7th years in a hat or whatever she had in her hands and the 5th years would pull out a name. Scorpius had gotten a Hufflepuff guy named Trever Jamer or something like that.

He put the letter in his pockets of his pants and decided to wander around aimlessly. Going inside the school, he went upstairs, downstairs left and right no really having a place to go to. He felt a pressure in his stomach and decided to go to the bathroom. Walking towards the closest one to him, he was on the fifth floor and went to the East Wing.

Relieving himself, Scorpius washed his hands and opened the door when he saw Lily though the crack of the opening door. She was waking away from the bathroom. Her black hair was in a straight ponytail, she was only wearing her blouse, with parts of the bottom of the blouse hanging outside her skirt. He smiled and looked even further down. She had really nice legs, they were toned and strong, and he knew that because he had seen the way she played football and she could kick that ball. Not to mention long. She was maybe about 5'7'' and still growing. His own sister were shorter then her. Dani was 5'5'' and Jeal 5'4''.

Lily was about to turn the corner when someone ran into her and she fell on her ass. A hand reached out and helped her up. A young guy who was not wearing the schools uniform was the one that helped her up. He had short light brown hair and that was all Scorpius could tell of the guy. But the smile's. Lily was smiling at that guy and so was he. Who the hell was that guy Scorpius wondered. He looked familiar and yet Scorpius didn't recognized him. Lily patted her skirt dusting off the dust from it. And she kept smiling at that guy.

After what seemed to be hours or so, she waved him goodbye and walked away, but not before she looked back at him once more with that beautiful smile of hers. Scorpius walked outside of the bathroom towards the guy. As he got nearer he could tell that the guy was good looking and he knew it. As he was about to walk by him, Scorpius could also tell that he was about 6 feet tall for Scorpius himself was 6'2'' and he was –.

"Hey, Malfoy right"?Scorpius stopped and looked at him.

"Yes, why are you asking"? Was Scorpius's reply.

"Nothing, just wondering if you remembered me"? And Scorpius raised an eyebrow asking if he should remembered him. The guy signed "Travis Jaeger, remember you in your 5th year and I came to you DADA class and I was your partner" and then that where it all came back to Scorpius.

"Oh yeah I remember now. Good times huh" he said remembering all the duels they had together. Even though Travis won most of the time, Scorpius wasn't with out wins either. "what are you doing here anyways"?

"I'm here in my fathers place. His sick and all and I came to teach some young people some Deutsch. Yep that what I'm doing here. So hows it going anyway, its your last year here right"?

"Yeah, I have a free class now and so I'm just wondering around"

"Nice, yeah I remember those times. Miss them too. I'm going to have to tell you, I especially miss the girls. Just now I was talking to a really hot girl, Lily, Lily Potter. Do you know her"? Scorpius made himself hold his fist down and he really didn't know why.

"Yeah, she my sisters friend. You know Jeal and Dani Malfoy, they should be in you German class."

"Yeah they are, I remember the Malfoy name anywhere. So Lily is your sisters friend, so you must know some stuff about her"?

"No, not really. I donut talk to her and my sisters don't talk to me about her, so..."

"Yeah I get it, well nice to see you again. We should meet up and catch up soon"

"Sure, we could do that"

"Awesome, well I will see you around my friend" and with that Travis walked away.

"Yeah," Scorpius said to himself. He looked down at his clenched hands and hoped that Travis hadn't notice. He didn't want people thinking, or knowing, he liked Lily Potter. But why he got angry he did not know. So yeah he liked her and all, but she was not his and from the things were, never was going to be. But how much he would like it so. Going outside again, and sitting under the same tree, Scorpius thought of Lily.

There really wasn't anything that stopped him from asking her out even on a date. Well his grandfather Lucias would hate the idea of it, and he already hated the idea of a Potter being friend with his granddaughters, he would even hate the idea of his grandson dating a Potter. But his grandfather was weak and soon would leave this world then there would be nothing holding him back.

But what about Maddie. He could protect Lily from Maddie, with the other girls he didn't care much about them that he would go out of his way to make them stay with him. But Lily was different. For one she would not let Maddie get to her and would stick up for herself and him. So she would not give a damn what Maddie said.

But what about her family. Would they be happy knowing that she was with a Malfoy. Friendship was a totally different thing from dating, so how would they take it. Scorpius had not gotten well enough with the eldest Potter. James maybe had not done a lot rotten shit to Scorpius, but when he could or wanted to he had made a joke out of Scorpius and just laughed. Albus on the other hand was on the civil terms with him but they were not friends or anything close to that.

But what if she didn't like him. That would be the biggest obstacle to overcome. If she didn't' like him, it would be hard for him to make her. If she rejected him, then he be the laughing stock in the entire school for asking a Potter out and being rejected. AH.

He wanted to scream sometimes at all the confusion within him and not give a damn. But he did. He gave a damn what his family would think, what her family would think and if even she liked him. Stretching again, Scorpius thought that he would talk to her more, find out what his real feeling for her were, what hers for him and what to do about it instead of stressing about when he was doing nothing about it. Time will tell.

* * *

_**OKAY** so sorry about the German to all German people or people who know how to write German. I myself am learning German and thought it be interesting to add it into my story. Whoa, cant believe I wrote this whole chapter in one day (usually I take at least a week writing bits of pieces there and here and then putting them together), but then it was Veterans day so no school and I had to study for a German test, Chemistry test, math Test and a History test, a lot of test for one day don't you think. So hoped you liked this chapter cuz I really did and to me its getting better, Well I think. Till next time. ;) (: _


	5. Chapter 4

CHAPTER FOUR

**"Hey Ulrick,** so you got this period as well" Scorpius asked Rick as Scorpius got went to the classroom of DADA. Rick nodded.

"Yeah," was all he said before he turned away from Scorpius and started to talk to some other people. Scorpius just leaned against the wall. There were two teachers for each major class. Potions, Transfiguration, DADA and Charms. Each class was divided from Year 1-3 and then Year 4-7. Professor Pausini taught DADA 4-7 and to Scorpius she was a crazy lady but she was okay and let the students have duels with each others partners and as well each 5th year against another 5th year. Scorpius just hoped he got someone entertaining and good, he hated losing. Hearing the door open, Scorpius went forward to get off the wall only to hit a body.

"My bad" he said. The person who turned around had black hair, green eyes and was Albus Potter.

"Its okay" and Potter turned around. Scorpius just shrugged and went behind everyone else that was going inside the classroom (in a fashionably straight line was Professor Pausini orders) and into the classroom in a line with everyone else. The line went to the other side of the classroom where the first 7th year student in line was lined up with the tables and leaning against the wall. Leaning against the wall as well, Scorpius looked around the classroom only to find the hazel eyes of Lily Potter. She looked at him straight in the eye and slowly took her eyes to the front of the classroom where Pausini was already talking. He didn't know whenever he should be happy or what, but one thing was for sure that he was not happy when he noticed Maddie not far from Lil y just staring at him. He inwardly groaned.

"Alright, any question"? Pausini asked. Maddie's hand went up.

"Do we get to choose our partners"? NO of course not Scorpius said in his head. And thank god for that.

"No Miss Falk we get to leave that decision to fate" Pausini said to Maddie's question while raising a hat above her head. "Alright7th years would you please com here and write your name down in one of these pieces of paper lying on the desk and put them inside the hat". All the 7th years went and did what she asked of them and when finished went back to their spot.

"Alright, thank you 7th years. 5th year go stand on that wall over there. I will call names out one by one and that student shall come up and take a piece of paper, read the name aloud and go back to a desk with your partner". Shaking the hat a couple of times, she got out a piece of paper.

"Alright, would Marley Barfoot come up". A tall skinny girl with long curly hair walked up to where Pausini was, stuck her hand in the hat and pulled out a piece of paper. She read aloud.

" Paul Nelson" a short burly guy with reddish hair stepped out and Barfoot jumped up.

"Hey Paul isn't this awesome" and both walked towards a desk and sat down. Apparently they were good friends.

"Next Elliot Hall come up" and as Barfoot before him, he picked up a piece, called the persons name out and sat down in a desk. Albus was partnered up with Ashley East who had been talking to Lily earlier. As more and more people sat down, Scorpius wondered if his piece of paper had somehow fallen out and was missing. But then he hoped that that had happened when it was Maddie's turn. Maddie walked up to the hat and stuck her hand in the hat. She took longer then the other people, as if trying to sense which paper was his. Finally she pulled a piece of paper and slowly looked at it with a huge smile. But that smile disappearing and she said nothing.

"Miss Falk would you please read the name out loud" Pausini asked but Maddie shook her head. "Miss Falk either read that or give it to me" and again Maddie shook her head.

"No, there must be mistake I can't be partners with this person" and all of the 7th years who were still standing held their breath hoping it wasn't one of them. Scorpius was relieved. From her reaction, he knew that it was not his name on the piece of paper. Pausini grabbed Maddie's hand and forced the paper out of her hand. Blowing a piece of hair from her face that had escaped from her bun while wrestling Maddie for the piece of paper, she read aloud.

"Mike Young" and Scorpius looked at Mike's face to see that it was neither frighted or mad, just a small sincere smile towards Maddie. Poor Mike, Scorpius just hoped that Maddie didn't hurt him a lot. Slowly, Maddie went to sit at a desk with Mike sitting next to her. Well at least he didn't have to put up with her.

"Lets continue" and again the calling began and people sat down with no fighting with the Professor. Scorpius was almost sleeping when he heard Lily's name being called out. She walked towards the hat, her chin held high and strong and just for a second her hand disappeared into the hat and grabbed a piece of paper, no roaming around trying to guess who was who (impossible really) and just grabbed what seemed the first piece of paper she got hold off. She looked at it with no expression in her face.

"Scorpius Malfoy" she said loud and clear. Scorpius could only look at her and she walked towards a desk and Scorpius followed. Of all people, he hadn't thought that he would be her partner. He looked at Maddie who was glaring at Lily. They sat down without saying a word. When all the names were called out and everyone had a partner, Pausini spoke again.

"Well done people and thank you for doing it in a mature way," she said without looking at Maddie, "And now we only have five minutes till the bell rings and so I would like all of you to talk to your partners and get to know each other". With that being said, a lot of people started to talk, except Lily and Scorpius.

"Oh yeah, I forgot, thank you for that day in the train when Jeal pushed me and I almost would of fell if it hadn't' been for you. So thank you" He looked at her and nodded. He would do it a millions times again just to hold her for a second or so.

"Hows Quidditch practice going"? Lily asked all of a sudden.

"Good, good I suppose, we only had to replace our seeker and the one we choose is good. His a 5th year and pretty good"

"So do you think you might win the Cup this year" and at that Scorpius smiled. Last year they had been close but lost to Gryffindor by mere points.

"I don't know but I think we'll do good this year" and she smiled back at him. He could get lost in that smile of hers. "What about you, your team won the Golden Cleat for the last year, so how do you think your going to do"?

"Well not to be to over confident or anything, but I think we have a really good chance this year again" she said while still smiling. He smiled and raised his eyebrow in utter disbelief at her statement. But when he did that , her hand reached out touched his eyebrow and pulled it down (without any force from him because of the shock). He looked at her and her eyes caught his.

"I'm sorry, its just that I can't raise my eyebrow without lifting both of mine and when other people do it I have a habit of just pulling it down". He looked at her eyebrow then all her face. She had big hazel eyes that seemed to be sparkling, her nose was small and straight, her cheekbones well defined, her eyebrow well arched, her ears were small but really round, her chin was round and smooth and her lips were beautiful. They were full with the upper lip more thinner then the bottom lip. He was about to say something to her when the bell rang. Looking at the door as students quickly filed out, Scorpius got up and waited for Lily to get her books. Outside the door, Lily's friend, Ashley was her name, was outside waiting.

"Well, that was fun. See you later" and with that Lily walked away with her friend. Scorpius went the opposite way only to bump in into someone yet again.

"Malfoy, make my sister cry and it's your funeral" said Albus as Scorpius looked at him in the eyes, than Albus walked away. Great why did he have to be in this class period.

"That was so unfair, don't you think Scorpius" Scorpius looked down and next to him was Maddie looking at him. He shrugged. He wasn't going to say that he actually liked being with Potter and that he didn't want to be with Maddie from the very beginning. "I mean I get stuck with that stupid Young guy and all he does is stare at me. Ah, I knew thats what was going to happen and thats why I refused to be his partner" she told him trying to cover up her real reason for refusing. "well lets walk up to our dorms shall we" and thats when Scorpius realized that he had Quidditch Practice.

"Um no, sorry I have practice" and with that he started to walk a different direction which led to the field. Going inside the boys locker room to find some of his teammates already dressing for practice, Scorpius changed and went out the locker room and into the field. He breathed the fresh air and looked around. The field was big and was adjusted by the AD (athletics director) whenever there was a need to change the field for instance football or anything else. But its original look was its Quidditch field.

Grabbing his broom he decided to fly over the filed, over the school, just everywhere. He loved the feel of the wind in his face and looking down as objects, people he passed by. Going back over the castle, he saw some girls below kicking a ball and he went lower. Looking even closer, he saw that it was the Slytherin Soccer girls team warming up. Flying back to the Quidditch field, there he met the rest of his teammates and they got on with practice. After wards, they all wondered what to do. It was Friday, no classes tomorrow and there would be no game tomorrow either.

"Hey I have an idea" Tom White, the new seeker, say.

"What" asked a girl named Amy Falcon a chaser.

"Why don't we have like a pool party, only a lake party tomorrow. I heard its was going to be hot tomorrow. People bring food and drinks from the kitchen and we could just hand there all day in the sun before it really gets cold and play beach volleyball or something" and all the Slytherin nodded thinking it was a good idea. Good thing that part of the lake was reserved for student use. There was a spell up that prevented mermaids or any kind of dangerous creature from passing it to steal students away.

"Yeah, that sounds good. Everyone from the Slytherin House could join in". Scorpius said. "Okay than, just tell everyone about the plan and we'll meet there about 11 in the morning and see who shows up and so forth" and with that Scorpius left the field and went to change. As he walked inside the school, he noticed some of the Slytherin girls soccer team already heading towards the dungeon along with Dani and Jeal but not Lily. He followed behind but stopped when they reached the last steps before turning to the left to where the Slytherin commons room was.

Leaning against the wall and sliding down it, he waited. He didn't know why he was waiting or if she was even coming that way, maybe she had been in front of everyone and he didn't notice her. He was beginning to doubt about waiting for her when he heard the sound of cleats hitting against the hard rock surface. He got up and prepared to bump into whoever the person was. As the sound got nearer he hoped it was Lily, but then he hoped it wasn't.

Earlier at DADA he had been surprised that he was her partner that they didn't talk and he wanted to know her, and so he was going to tell her about the Lake Party tomorrow, even though she would find out eventually. He saw the shadow of the person by the gloomy lights made by the torches and he walked. And he succeed. He bumped into her (he could tell it was a her by her soft body when it hit his) and he looked down only to realize that the person he ran into had blond hair and not black, and when she looked up it was Maddie. Damn why did this have to happen to him of all people. But then he had to feel bad for Mike.

"Scorpius," Maddie said while being helped up by Scorpius.

"Oh, shit Maddie, sorry about that I didn't... see you" and she just raised her eyebrow in disbelief. And then she smiled. God he hoped that she hadn't his bumping into her as in purpose (even though it was but not to her)

"Its okay I didn't get hurt" she said running her finger down the front of his half undone shirt and pulling on his loose tie.

"Yeah, ahm, ahm, I was in a hurry that why and I have to go" and with that he went around her and up the stairs then turned the corner into really accidentally crashing into someone who gave a small feminine scream. Looking around hoping Maddie wasn't looking at him anymore, Scorpius held out his hand to help the girl.

"Hey sorry about that didn't see you – " and to his surprise it was Lily, the girl he was supposed to run into earlier. Looking back again, he saw a wisp of blond hair disappear and Scorpius knew he had to disappear.

"Hey man my bad I'm just in a hurry forgot something" Lily gave him a confused look and his face hidden from Maddie he put a finger to his lips. "Oh, Pausini was looking for you earlier wanting to ask you something about god knows what, you should go to her classroom and see if she's there. I'm heading there myself since she also wants to talk to me" and Scorpius shook his head up and down and Lily did so but slower and her face in a state of confusion. Grabbing her hand, Scorpius dragged her up the stairs and into another hall. He didn't know why, but he kept on running just going around and in different directions. When he was pretty sure he was on the clear, he leaned against the wall and slide down laughing so much that his stomach started to hurt.

"What is wrong with you"? Lily asked even as she sat next to him and started to laugh as well. " Scorpius looked at her trying to catch his breath. All that running had made him tired fast (he needed to work out more since in Quidditch there was no running and he liked being in shape) but Lily was not breathing fast, she was breathing normal except for her laugh and giggle here and there.

"Oh god that got me so tired there, I can barely breath" he said sounding breathless.

"What, that was nothing" she said smiling up at him and laughing when he gave her a mocking look. She laughed so hard that she fell sideways and was using his side as support. When she regained her composure and pushed off him, he didn't want her to, her face straightened out except for that small smile lingering in her lips.

"Would you care to explain to me what that was all about"? She asked him. He grinned at her.

"Well lets see," he combed some of his hair out of his face with his fingers, "I was just walking" - lie, "when I ran into Maddie" - true "but she took it as in purpose, and so I told her that I was in a hurry and had not seen her when I ran into her" - true, "and so I ran up the stairs when I bumped into you, and when I saw Maddie spying at me and you, she doesn't know its you, I didn't want her to come up and talk and then she see it was you, and lets just say it would not be pretty, and that why I made up that whole Pausini thing and dragged you out here. And hopefully that explains your question" he said in a long breath. Looking at her he saw that she still had that smile and was looking at the wall.

"Yes that explains everything. Jeal and Dani have told me some nasty stuff about her so I guess I get that part. Thank you again, for saving me from her." She said turning her head to look into his face. Their eyes just looked at each other.

"Your my hero of the day I would have to say" and at that she laughed and he grinned at her. Yeah, a hero, a cowardly hero he would say so himself. Lifting herself up, Lily stood in front of him and held out her hands. She was still wearing her football cloths for she had a pair of black and white Nike shorts on, a white Real Madrid shirt and her socks with shinguard on with a pair of sandals, and her black hair was up in ponytail. Scorpius grabbed her hand and she helped lift him up. Already on his feet in front of her, real close and still holding hands, she said.

"And as a for being my hero I think you deserve a reward" Scorpius cocked his head wondering what this 'reward' would be. She leaned in and kissed him on the lips. Scorpius was motionless and he saw Lily turn a light shade of red. Pulling her hands away and looking down, Scorpius grabbed her chin gently with on hand and with the other grabbed her waist and pulled her closer to him. He looked at her hazel eye and wondered what she was thinking and if she knew what she had just done. He looked at her lips and felt himself lean in even more. It was like that time at the train, both their heads leaned in, then her eyes closed but he wouldn't just yet, he wanted to see and feel their lips touch before he did anything as close his eyes.

He touched her lips with his, felt her lips open a little a breath come of it. He couldn't stand it. He closed his eyes and started to kiss her. At first he didn't want to scare her and so it was a slow closed mouth kiss, but then it got hotter, faster. He licked her lips and pushed with his tongue into her mouth which opened willingly. With his hand on her chin, he moved his hand to her cheek, to her hair and then her waist holding her even tighter. He nibbled her lower lip, he lightly bit her lower lip and she did the same. He grinned against her lips and felt her smile as well. Picking her up, he turned around, walked forward till her back was to the wall and put both his hands beside her.

Breaking away from the kiss, he looked into her opened eye and red lips and wondered again if she knew what she was doing? Did he know what he was doing? Was this the best for them? He dropped his hands and backed off. With both hands in his trousers, and looking away as he backed up to the opposite wall, he said it.

"I'm sorry, I should not have done that". Still looking away as a coward would do, he heard her walk off and he closed his eyes at the pain he felt, but it was for the best. Leaning against the wall and looking at the way she had left, Scorpius pushed himself off the wall and was about to walk away when he noticed a Victoria Pink University bag on the ground and he picked it up. On top the bag of what he could see was a water bottle, cleats, socks, bra and other stuff. Lily had forgotten her bag and no doubt be back for it, but Scorpius decided to take it and sneak it into the Slytherin commons room and just leave it somewhere in there, she would find it eventually. Looking for a clock, he found that it was about 6:30 the time everyone would be eating and the common room empty. Carrying it over his shoulder, Scorpius checked every corner to make sure no one was about and he sneaked in into the Slytherin common room discreetly no one who had already returned noticing him. When he was sure he left in a spot she would notice the second she came in, he left discreetly again to the great hall where he would require energy from.

* * *

_YEAH BABY another chapter is up. Hope you all liked it. And yeah I will not be home on Nov. 14 – Nov 15 going out of town and will not update. Just saying and thank you all to all those readers out there reading my story it really helps to know that it is not a waste of my time to be writing such stories. Well now BYE BYE_


	6. Chapter 5

**CHAPTER FIVE**

**"Shit"** Lily said and stopped as her, Jeal and Dani were walking down the hall towards the Slytherin Commons room after eating dinner. Both Jeal and Dani stopped and turned.

"what'? Dani asked. Lily shook her head.

"Nothing really, its just that I forgot my football bag. You two go ahead I'll catch up with you too soon"

"Okay," and both girls started to walk away and Lily went another way. Retracing her steps that Scorpius had dragged her though earlier, Lily stopped at the hall where her stuff should have been, but where gone. She was pretty sure she had her stuff when she had come here with Scorpius, and she was sure she had left them here because after leaving him, she had just gone into the great hall and Jeal and Dani met up with her there. So the only explanation was that someone had picked it up on their way and probably took it to the Lost and Found room or Scorpius himself had picked it up. But where did he leave it? Deciding that he probably picked it up and took it to the Slytherin common room, Lily headed that way. She was about to turn the corner which led to the Scorpius common room when someone called out her name. Turning towards where the voice came from, Lily found Mr. Jaeger walking towards her. He was wearing denim pants with a navy blue polo shirt. He stopped in front of her.

"Guten Abend Miss Potter"

"Guten Abend Mr. Jaeger"

"Call me Travis please, well outside of classroom at leasts. I don't like being called Mr. Jaeger so much, makes me feel a lot older then I really am"

"I will try. Do you have a purpose of talking to me or do you just want an idle chat" he chuckled.

"Good God Lily, I can call you Lily right," he didn't wait for her answer "way to make me feel like I was some sort of annoyance to you. But yes I did have a , as you put it, a purpose of talking to you. You see your house is putting on a Lake Party tomorrow and the Perfects, the Quidditch captain have all talked to the headmistress asking permissions for the event and she only required for one professor to be supervising the whole time, or at least taking shifts with another. The potions professor Parkinson and I are taking turns tomorrow. But I will probably be there most of the time and I will ask of you that during my time off, you would so kindly accept my invitation of talking a walk around with me. Not sure were, but I bet we can find a – "

"Scorpius, why haven't you told me of the Lake Party tomorrow"? Both Lily and Jaeger turned around to find Maddie linking arms with Scorpius and looking up at him as Scorpius looked at Lily. Looking from Lily to Jaeger, he looked at Maddie. Did he hear what Jaeger had asked her? Lily wondered.

"Because, it was supposed to be a secret and then I was going to tell everybody tonight, thats why"and she answered with an oh.

"So what do you think" Jaeger asked Lily turning her attention to him. Jaeger was good looking and everything, but for one thing he was her teacher and she could not get involved with such and he was at least twenty years old, she was only fifteen so to some it might not be a huge age gap, but to her at this age it was. And also there as something about him that she didn't like, but she didn't know what. Looking at him and then at Scorpius who was glaring at Jaeger, she decided to accept just to get Scorpius more mad and because he deserved it.

"Okay, I guess I can do that. Well Gute Nacht _Travis_" and with that she walked away not seeing Scorpius reaction as she said good night to Jaeger using his first name.

* * *

**"Maddie** go on ahead I have to talk to my buddy _Travis_here" and she did as she was told.

"So what do you think Scorpius, fine piece Lily is, well so is that blond of yours but dark hair has always attracted me more personally" said Travis as he looked as Scorpius. Scorpius ignored his rude comet making Lily sound like a piece of art.

"What are you going to do tomorrow with her"? Scorpius asked.

"You know the usual. Go off make out some, maybe even more and then be with her as a friends with benefit kind of thing, get what I want and when I get bored, move on" and at the thought of Lily being used by this bastard for his own personal pleasure, Scorpius couldn't stand it.

"You fucking bastard" and he threw a punch at Travis and hit in the jaw, throwing him backward. But the bastard caught himself in time and threw his whole body into Scorpius hitting him the stomach. Scorpius rolled over but soon got up in time to dodge Travis's punch. They hit each other and dodged each others attacks. Before they knew it, people had appeared around them and where cheering and a person had tried to get between them unsuccessful. Then suddenly Scorpius was caught from behind and dragged backwards by the armpits while struggling to get out of the persons grip. He looked around to find Professor Neville holding g him back and Professor Flitwick levitating Travis in the air upside down. Scorpius stopped struggling to find that the headmistress McGongal was already there. The students made room for her and and looked at the boys.

"You two into my office, NOW" and Scorpius started to walk towards her office with Neville still keeping his hold on him and Travis walking as well with a wand in his back. In the office, both the boys sat down and the professors stayed with the headmistress in her seat and the past headmasters looking down at them.

"What in heavens happened out there, why were the two of you fighting"? McGongal asked them both. Not wanting to admit why the fight had started, both sat down quietly. One because he didn't want his intentions of what he was to do to a girl clear, and the other not wanting to admit he liked that girl and was jealous. After a few minutes of silence, McGongal spoke.

"Well I see you two wont speak. It wont matter anyway because you Malfoy have a week of detention with Neville starting tomorrow and he will arrange the whole thing, and that Lake party is done with" about to speak but getting cut off from her, she continue "and you Jaeger will have to leave this school the moment your father returns from being sick. And you will only speak to the students in class and about their class. I don't' want to have you fighting with students. That is all both of you may retire to your sleeping chambers this minute".

"But..." Scorpius said.

"Yes Mr. Malfoy, is there something you would like to admit"

"No,"

"Then"?

"All I'm asking is that you don't cancel the Lake Party"

"And why should I not"?

"Because many people know of it and were looking forward to it. All I'm saying is that you can give me the punishment of not joining but let the others go. Its the last day before its gets warm to do anything fun. And I will take up more of whatever punishment you see fit for the Lake Party to happened". She though for a moment.

"Very well, I will let the party continue" he smiled "_only..._ if you find another teacher willing to supervise. That is all you have to do and another week of detention. Is that clear"?

"Yes ma'am".

"Okay, off with you too. Go look for your other supervisor and Jaeger, to your chamber, do not wander around the hall, do not join the party tomorrow, and clean off your face its all bloody"

"Yes ma'am" Jaeger said. Both students were getting up when Neville spoke.

"Headmistress McGongal, I would ask if I may be the supervisor for the lake party tomorrow"? It was quite for a moment.

"Yes Professor Neville, if you wish" and he smile before he led Scorpius out. Once they were clear of Jaeger and Flitwick and were walking towards the Slytherin commons room, Scorpius asked him why he volunteered for supervisor.

"Why? Well I mainly did it because you sacrificed your time for them. You don't get to join them tomorrow and you also have another week of detention. And also other reasons that I will not tell you" he said smiling his cheeks even rounder.

"Well, thank you Professor. When shall I start my detention."?

"Well you can come in Sunday since tomorrow I will be at the Lake, but I will see if another teacher needs help and then I will inform you" and with that Neville left Scorpius to keep on walking on his own.

* * *

**"And** I was like 'oh your so sweet' but I really hated it because..." Maddie looked at Scorpius as he entered the common room. He left eye was slightly bruised and his lips had blood on them. Everyone looked at Scorpius and his face, and his cloths that were part bloodied. Running up him, Maddie stopped him walking towards the washroom and grabbed his face. He had cuts in his lips, his fist had blood on them.

"What happened Scorpius"?

"Nothing" and he shrugged her hands off and walking around her. Potter had come out of the girls washroom when he reached the boys washroom and they both looked at each other. Her face was shocked. He turned around and went inside the boys washroom. Looking around, Potter found the Malfoy girls and sat with them.

Sitting down with her friends again waiting for Scorpius to come out, Maddie looked at Potter and felt even more wrath for the girl. It was even more clear that Scorpius liked her. Even though he would and will not tell her why he got in a the fight, Maddie knew that Potter had been the caused of the fight.

Scorpius had never gotten in a fight, but somehow he was provoked and he fought. Maddie remembered to earlier when she saw that Mr. Jaeger guy asking Potter out and the way Scorpius had looked at them was clear enough to say that he didn't like what was happening in front of him. He was jealous. And he had fought with that guy, of that she was sure. The boys washroom opened and everyone who saw Scorpius come in looked. He came out with his face clean and his eye bruised with his lips swollen and blood still on his shirt. Tom White and Amy Falcon went up to him.

"Scorpius, what happened"?

"Don't worry, the Lake Party is still on" Maddie heard him saying to those two.

"But..."

"like I said don't worry" he walked over to the middle of the commons room. "Slytherin's, listen to me, tomorrow starting at twelve or so, there is going to be a lake party at the south side of the school. Everyone is invited and you can bring food and refreshments for everybody. There will be fun activities for all" the crowd cheered loudly and went on to talk about it. He went back to White and Falcon.

"You two will be in charge of it. I have been given detention and am forbidden from joining you guys. That was the punishments the headmistress and I made for the party to go on" and with that he walked away from them and to the boys rooms.

Looking over at Potter who was still looking at the way he gone, Maddie vowed to get to the bottom of this whole case and win Scorpius, no matter how because like the saying said "all fairs in love and war" she whispered.

* * *

**A man **was in a window looking down below wearing just the shadows of the room, contemplating about what to do about his own shattered pride and broken nose.

"Damn you Scorpius Malfoy, I don't know what got into you but I don't care. I want Lily and I will get her" said Travis as he stood in his room looking down at the party going on below and Lily hitting a football with her friends. Lily was a beautiful girl and Travis knew she would me much funner then other girls he had previously and he was looking forward to it. He thought that Malfoy would find it funny what would happened to Lily, but he had taken a different course and on top of that, he had broken Travis's nose and he was not happy. He was going to pay, Travis thought, and big time. All he had to figure out was where it would hurt Malfoy the most and it seemed he already found that person.

* * *

**Stretching**, Scorpius got out of his bed and looked at the clock on the wall. It was about 12 and about this time everybody would be down at the lake having fun. All but him, but at least Lily was safe. Going to the washroom Scorpius took a good 30 minute hot shower and came out in just a towel on his waist since no one would be in the common room. But he was wrong. The minute he got out he saw Lily walking down the stairs from the girls dormitory wearing a lime green bathing suit top with what seemed like a see through black scarf on her waist around the lime green bathing suit bottom. He gulped, small though. When he though she was beautiful in her regular school cloths, she was absolutely sexy in a bathing suit.

She was looking down as she walked downstairs, but then she looked up and slowly walked the rest of the way looking at him. Stopping at the bottom of the stairs, she looked down.

"How are you"? She asked him. He stood there motionless and quite for a while. "I mean, how is your eye from what I saw yesterday it was all bruised but it seems better today".

"Its good, I can see from my eye good" she looked at his stomach.

"And your body, you seem to have a few bruises there as well"?

"Good I didn't even notice them" she nodded.

"Well, I'll see you later have fun in detention" and with that she walked towards the commons rooms exit, all the while Scorpius looking at the way her hips swung.

* * *

**Lily** could only stare of him, and also trying not to make a fool of herself. But bloody hell if anyone could not. He was standing in front of her with only a towel covering him, and only covering his midriff to his knees. She knew he was big and muscular, not overly thou, but he had broad shoulders and his biceps were bigger then what she had seen on most guys, he had a six pack and he just had a magnificent body and even more so with the remaining water running down his body, his hair dripping onto the ground and his body. She wanted to go up to him and touch him and see if his body was real, see if his body was as strong as it looked. But she couldn't. Then reality hit back when she noticed the bruises on his stomach, on his face and his lips still swollen.

His face was a little different, but not so much. His left eye was slightly closed and bruised, his nose appeared fine and his lips swollen. He had a strong manly jaw, not as a pointy chin as his father, nice strong straight nose and his hair which usually was wavy and shaggy was wavy and wet making his blond hair a bit darker.. She heard that the guy he fought with had gotten a bloody nose, and also a broken nose. She heard that the guy he fought with was Jaeger, what she wanted to know was why but she was to shy to ask and thought that it did not involve her, but she felt that it did, but how. It could not have been because she accepted to take a walk with Jaeger, it had to be something else. But she didn't care overall of the walk or Jaeger, because of the fight, he had not been allowed to join the party and she would not have to take that walk with him.

When she noticed that she was staring after inquiring about his well being, she said goodbye to him and left. Once outside the commons room, Lily leaned against the wall and felt out of breath. Remembering why she had gone in there in the first place, Lily looked at the sun block lotion. It was actually pretty hot outside and she hated burning, even a little, and Dani go the worst because she was pale. Getting outside, the girls put on sun block and then it was their turn to play beach volleyball. And it was against Maddie and two of their friends. Maddie and her friends played volleyball and they were good, so they had that advantage, but Lily, Jeal and Dani were not without any volleyball skills of their own. They games were pretty close but Maddie and her friends won all three games.

"Take that Potter" Maddie would say more than once and other stuff to Lily. Lily wondered why Maddie was just aiming at her most of the time in the game and verbally. Lily just shrugged.

"Psst, like I care that you beat in beach volleyball" Lily would reply when Maddie ask how Lily was doing since she lost. And Maddie would not like that. Closing the game, Maddie whispered so only Lily could hear.

"You'll care about losing when you lose him" and she walked away. Lily was sure that Maddie meant Scorpius as "him", and wondered why Maddie would think she even had a chance with him when he disliked her. But then he tolerated her and probably took all that tolerance as like. Sitting down, the girls ate lunch, played all kinds of games with the other Slytherin and before they knew it was dinner and it was a lot chiller and they all put on warm cloths. Making a small fire, they roasted mushroom and ate dinner that the kitchen elf's made them and watched the stars come out one by one and naming the ones they knew. Dani pointed at one.

"See that one Lily"? She would trace the stars she was looking at "that constellation is Scorpius". And Lily would nod her head, looking at the stars and connecting them to make Scorpius. In a way she hoped that Scorpius had been able to come.

She wanted to sit next to him, to feel his warmth, his arms around her, him pointing at starts like Dani and telling her what they were, her feeling comfortable and safe in his arms and smiling at each other. When she thought of this, she realized that she had more then just a crush on Scorpius. She really liked him. She really liked him and wanted to be with him, to be then just his sisters friends. She wanted to be his, and he hers, she wanted to be so much more then just another friend to him. And she would because she knew he liked her more then just a friend, he liked her and they would be together.

"Lily look at that" Jeal then said pointing at another stars in the sky "That one right there is Draco" and then it hit Lily. Maybe Scorpius had been rejecting her because of his family, because of her family. But those were obstacles she was willing to defeat in order to be with him because even if he might not be worth it, it was worth a risk to find out how happy you can be with someone. All she had to do was to make him see it.

* * *

_Okay, so ending not my favorite, but it will have to do since I don't know how to end it. For now I leave you here and see what my faithful readers have to say about this update. Thank you all and see you next chapter. _


	7. Chapter 6

**CHAPTER SIX**

**"Hey** man" said Mike to Scorpius as he caught up to him on his way DADA 5th year class.

"What"? Asked Scorpius a little to sharply.

"Nothing man, really, just wanted to know how detention was going that all"

"Oh, my bad. Longbottom doesn't make me do anything. Just help arrange some stuff and check homework or test, but thats about everything. And yet I have another week to go"

"Oh, well that good at least its not so bad right"? And with that Mike saw Maddie coming towards them and Mike gave her a small smile with a nod, but she completely ignored him and started to talk to Scorpius.

"Scorpius, isn't this fun. We get to have a class together. Too bad we're not partners" and she just smiled not realizing that her comment about the whole partner thing could insult Mike, but she did not care. Scorpius walked past her ignoring her just like she ignored Mike. What a gullible fool he was.

"Scorpius wait up" Maddie yelled and caught up with him. Arriving together, they walked in and sat on a table, Mike with Maddie behind Scorpius, Lily yet not present. Scorpius put his head down not wanting to look at the door waiting for her to arrive, and not looking at Maddie looking and trying to talk to him and Mike staring at Maddie like a lovestruck fool. He didn't know how long he was like that when he felt a hand on his shoulder. He didn't want to look up to see Maddie touching his shoulder when he wanted it to be somebody else, and so he kept his head down.

"Malfoy, Malfoy are you okay"? Said a voice that did not belong to Maddie. Looking up, Scorpius saw Lily's soft concerned eyes on him. He looked at his shoulder to see that it was her hand that was touching him. He smile inwardly.

"Yeah, I'm good. Just a little tired that all"

"You sure" he nodded and she gave him a small smile. Maddie noticed and took in on the conversation.

"Scorpius, are okay. Do you want a head massage? I can give you a head massage" asked Maddie.

"No, but thanks" and that when the bell rang and everyone turned forward to pay attention to the teacher. Pausini walked in and looked everyone in the eye without blinking.

"Okay students, today you will all learn how to do an easy spell. The spell is easy to do and fun for everybody. Alright, the spell is _Rictusempra, _and your partner is to help you how to do it. Alright start" and with that, the students started. Scorpius turned towards Lily and she towards him.

"Okay, you like she said its easy, you flip the wand thus, said the word and there you go" Scorpius said.

"What is it though"? Lily asked. Scorpius grinned.

"You'll see" and thus he pointed his wand at her, she gave him a small smile, and said the magic word.

"Rictusempra" and before Lily knew it, she was laughing and giggling grabbing onto her stomach trying to make the thing that was tickling go away with no success. At that moment, Scorpius wanted to stop tickling her with the wand and tickle her with his own hands.

"Stop, stop, stop Scorpius" she said while holding her stomach and looking at him with pleading eyes. He stopped. She caught her breath.

"Okay my turn" and before he could protest, she did the spell perfectly and he was being tickled. He started to laugh and hold on to his stomach, he couldn't stop laughing. He looked up at her and saw that she was laughing as well and when their eyes caught each other, they both stopped laughing. He wanted to lean forward and kiss her, but then he realized they were surrounded by other people who were also laughing. Behind him, Mike was laughing so hard.

"Falk, Falk stop please, my stomach is hurting" and he said this really fast and on a short breath. Scorpius looked at Maddie who was not smiling and looked like she was not about to stop.

"Maddie, stop" Scorpius said "really Maddie stop, his face is turning blue" and at that Maddie looked at Scorpius, smiled and stopped.

"Young, Young you okay. Can you breath"? Lily said as she ran over to her him and tied to see if he needed help. Mike looked at her and smiled slowly nodding his head and his breath leveling. "Good" she said as she walked back to her desk.

"Thanks" Mike said to Lily and also smiled at her. At that moment Scorpius wanted to erase Mike's dumb smile and have Lily smiling at him.

"Alright students I hope you had fun with that" said Pausini as she walked went to the front of the class as she had checked some students. "Now, I decided that you and your partner would practice some of the spells I have here on this list. You can learn as many as you like and master them and then, every week for half the class we will have duels to see who has practiced and how they are doing" and Pausini handed out a piece of paper to everybody. Scorpius looked at the sheet and saw that the spells went from easy to hardest. Looking over them, the easy ones where the ones that people usually got to learn during their first three years, then he mediums ones through their fourth to fifth year and then the hardest one through their sixth and seventh year.

"Whoa, this is a huge list" said Lily as she looked over the spells and Scorpius agreed with her. So many and they would have to learn many of them for Lily to be prepared for the duels, and the practice would be outside of class. So Scorpius had an excuse to be with her.

"You can start today or any other day. You can have the rest of class to yourself" said Pausini after she went over most of the spells on the list which has taken up most of the class period that was left except for five minutes. A girl raised her hand.

"Yes" Pausini said.

"When are we to practice"? Asked the girl.

"When? Well your going to have to take time out of your life for practice because I'm not going to" and with that she sat down at her desk ignoring everybody else who had a question.

"Well, should we practice something out of this list sometime soon"? Asked Lily. Scorpius looked at her and wondered when the best time would be.

"Not this week much really since I have detention after practice" replied Scorpius to her question. She nodded.

"Yeah I forgot about that. How is it going is Longbottom being hard on you"? He smiled at her.

"No, his pretty easy overall just one more week to go"

"Yeah about that, you never told me why you got into a fight with Professor Jaeger" Maddie suddenly blurted out. Turning to face her, he looked at her with a annoyed face.

"I don't know" he replied and that when the bell rang. Getting up, he left without waiting for Mike or Lily but he just did not want to be in the same room as Maddie. Grabbing his broom from his dorm, Scorpius went outside and once outside started to fly. He was up flying for some minutes before he decided to come down when he saw his teammates going in to chge to their practice robes. Landing in front of the locker room and about to go in, he heard his name being called. Turning around, he saw Lily in her football practice uniform and give him a small smile.

"Hey" she said. He nodded. "you ran out of the classroom pertty fast. You okay"? He ran a hand through his hair.

"Yeah, it's just that Maddie got me a little mad but thats all"

"Okay, I, ah, I just wanted to see if – " Longbottom came up from behind her.

"Miss Potter, miss Potter" Lily turned to look at him.

"Yes Professor"

"Miss Potter I just came to tell you to come to my classroom after your practice. I need to talk to you about that plant of yours" Longbottom said.

"Of course Professor I will be there" Longbottom nodded and then looked at Scorpius.

"Mr Malfoy, you two come in for your detention I have new things for you to do" and with that Longbottom walked away. Scorpius signed.

"Well I'll see you later I have practiced" he turned around to leave.

"Yeah later" he heard Lily and he went inside to change.

* * *

**"I'm here** professor" Lily said as she walked in into one of Herbology greenhouse which housed many plants taken care of by Longbottom. Longbottom came out from behind a huge vine like plants hanged form the ceiling.

"Lily, your early aren't you"?

"Practice got out early since we took it easy today and have a game tomorrow" Lily replied to his question and he nodded.

"Alright, lets take you to Boomerang. God knows how much he missed you" Longbottom whispered the last sentence. Lily followed his to the back where there was a table with only one plant and is was Boomerang. Boomerang was the name for the plant. The plants name was **Fanged Geranium**

and it liked to bit people, well people except Lily and if it did it was a nice soft bite for affectionate instead of a hard paining bite. Lily went up to him (him because she could not imagine him being a her) and caressed his leafs. Boomerang moved a little and made a small sound, he was tired.

"Boomerang, hey its me Lily. Are you tired, yes you are or then you bite me real hard" and the plant grabbed one of her fingers and bit hard just to tell her he was not tired. That was so him always acting strong.

"He just woke up this morning from his hibernation" Longbottom said as it caressed Boomerang because it was too tired to bite and soon enough he wouldn't be.

"Really, kinda early don't you think" Lily said.

"Yeah, but the weather has been kind cold lately and snow might come sooner then expected". Lily nodded and looked at Boom. Boom was a winter plant that stood out. The stem and leafs where a white color while the top resembled a Fire Lily with its black petals with its orange and nonburnable fire center coming out of it. The mouth was where the fire came out and if touched there, the petals would close and the hidden teeth would bite into your skin while the nonburnable fire would become burnable and burn you, but a low burn. When Boom burped, an outburst of fire come out with a booming sound coming out as well.

Fanged Geranium was a rare plant to be found in the wild but one winter day when Lily was walking back to Hogwarts from Hogsmeade when she stumbled upon a black flower with a fiery center and took it to Professor Longbottom to check it where he told her that the flower was a Fangs Geranium and because its stem had been cut from under it by pure nature or a human, the plant was weak and Lily decided to take care of it. Every since then, when she found the plant in her third year, she has been taking care of Boom.

"Well thanks Professor for taking care of Boom" Longbottom nodded.

"No problem, its nice having such a plant in here you know" He looked behind her.

"Malfoy, your early too. Did practice end early as well"? Lily turned around to find Scorpius behind her with his broom in one hand.

"Yes Professor" Scorpius said. "What would you have me do today"?

"Well lets see, well I don't think there is anything I need for you to do except the usual, water the plants in greenhouse four and five, I do the last two" Scorpius nodded.

"Well, I have to go and do the watering and some paperwork, I will see you later Lily and Malfoy. And Lily what time does your game start I want to be there"?

"Its at 11 sir" Longbottom nodded.

"okay, well I will see you tomorrow and Malfoy you have the next two days off" and with that Longbottom went out. Lily tuned back to Boom who stem was straight up meaning it was awake and Lily decided to have some fun with him and try a new spell.

"Rictusempra" she said pointing her wand at him and the second he started to laugh, flames started to come out of its center meaning the exchange of a lot of oxygen. Lily saw a person come stand next to her. Lily stopped and watch the plant relax as its stem bended a little. Lily smiled.

"A Fanged Geranium" Scorpius murmured. Lily nodded.

"Yeah,"

"Why are taking care of it"?

"Well I found it one day and I just kept it here and still do"

"So its pretty tame"?

"You could say so"

"Huh, can I touch it"?

"Sure go ahead" and Scorpius did so as he went for the stem and then to the petals where suddenly the petals closed around his finger and bite him. Scorpius pulled his finger out of it.

"What the..., thins thing is not tame" he told Lily while looking at his finger which was red.

"yeah well he does not like you" Lily told him back as she started to pet Boom and caressing its petals, while Scorpius looked at her when the plant did nothing to her.

"Its pretty tame towards you. My mother has a couple of theses at the house and they light the pathway in the winter at night. They didn't like me either for they bite me when I tried to touch them. They liked my mother though, just like this plant like you" Scorpius told her. Lily laughed. Scorpius looked at her with small smile on his face but yet confused over the joke which he did not understand.

"Did I say something funny"? Lily shook her head.

"No, its just cute how it seems you think everything would like you yet they don't" and Scorpius just raised at eyebrow at her.

"Well most things do like me, its just these bloody plants that don't seem to" and Lily kept on laughing and before she knew it, he too was laughing. They laughed a while before they stopped. Lily looked around her, trying to find the food fro Boom.

"Are you looking for something"? Scorpius asked her.

"Yeah, I just need to know where the flies or worms are for Boom"

"Boom"?

"Yeah Boom, that his name" she said looking at him in the eye. He just smiled.

"yeah there over there" he said pointing at a shelf. Lily went over and looked for them till she found them, only to be at the very top shelf where she could not reach.

"Um, Malfoy, do you think you can grab this for me" she asked looking around for him to find him already starting to water the plants around them.

"Yeah sure" he came over to her. He looked up but she could tell he would not be able to get them either. Looking for a stair to use, she did not hear Scorpius.

"What? I'm sorry I didn't hear you"

"I said that I could lift you up there and then you could grab them, hows that sound"? She nodded. "Okay, put your foot here on my hand and then pull your self up while grabbing on to those side bars there and then grabbing the bottle" and again she nodded. Pulling his sleeves up, Scorpius intertwined his hands together and Lily looked at them, then she put her foot on them, pulled her self up and felt him pushing him up, and then she grabbed the side bars. Grabbing the bottles, Lily decided to put the bottles on a lower shelf which she could grab herself because she knew getting down would be hard with the bottles. "Ready"? He asked.

"Yeah", letting go of one of the side bars, Lily leaned down and grabbed one of his shoulders when her hand holding onto the side bar slipped and she felt herself falling back. With one hand she tried to catch something to hold onto but no such luck for next thing she knew, she was on her back with a weight on top of her getting off her. Opening her eyes slowly, Lily saw his blond hair bending down on her chest, his hands and knees holding him up, but then he looked at her their eyes locking. She laid down still, not wanting to break her eyes away from his, his hair falling in front of his eyes. Bringing her hands up to his face, Lily pushed his hair back behind his ears, then traced his jaw to his chin where he had small short spiky amounts of facial hair that he had not shaved. When she got to his chin, he turned his hand without losing eye contact with her and kissed her palm. He then blinked and got off her so fast she thought that she had imagined the whole thing. Getting up herself with his help, Lily grabbed the bottle and took them to Boom who ate happily for he had not eaten meat in a long time. Looking behind her, Lily saw Scorpius watering the plants without looking at her, and when Lily was done, she decided to leave.

"Bye Boom, I'll see you tomorrow" and she caressed one more time, and when she got to the door where Scorpius was, she stopped.

"Are you coming to the game tomorrow"?

"Yeah, I guess Jeal will be bugging me about it later tonight to go. Are you coming to my game, its at 6 P.M." Lily nodded. She would not miss it for the world.

"yeah, Jeal will be bugging me to go" she sgave him a small smile as did he.

"Alright"

"Yeah, later" and with that she walked away and went to her dorms where she found Jeal and Dani and she told them about Boom. Later that night, as she was about to go to sleep, Lily remembered back to that moment and wondered what he'd been thinking and how all of a sudden he turned away from her. Later that night, Lily dreamed of them together in the greenhouse as they had been earlier that day.

* * *

_Alright so I have been sick this last few days and tired and so on and with school and basketball, less energy for other stuff. Sorry bout that and I hope you liked this chapter. Not my fav. Chapter but I will try to make it better. Thank you and please R&R since I never ask for it. _


	8. Chapter 7

**CHAPTER 7**

**The** next morning, Lily woke up feeling very exciting. Today was her game day and other game days as well and she was planing on going to all of them. At 11 A.M.. Started the Quidditch game against Slytherin with Ravenclaw. At 2 P.M football game with Hufflepuff against Gryffindor. 5 P.M the girls Ravenclaw soccer team would play Slytherin under the lights and then at 7 P.M volleyball with Gryffindor against Hufflepuff. Looking at the clock, she saw that it was 9 and she had time to get ready. She stretchered ready for the day ahead. Lily went over to where Jeal was.

"Jeal wake up"

"Uh, five more minutes"

"Fine" Lily went over to her magical closet and put on skinny jeans and a white t-shirt with her converse shoes as well as bright pink headband. Going over to the mirror, Lily put on eyeliner and mascara.

"Good morning" Dani said as she walked in rubbing her hair with a white towel. "God, Maddie was so annoying, bitching about how Scorpius won't get to see her play today and how bad the Ravenclaw Quidditch team is going to lose by. So annoying just hearing her" a muffled noise came form Jeal's bed, she was laughing.

"Yeah like Scorpius would really care about her volleyball" and it seemed like she wanted to say something else but wouldn't say more. She got up and started to change as Lily waited for her, and Dani put on her makeup and hair up. When they were all ready, they walked to the Great Hall where they sat down to have breakfast. Looking around, Lily didn't see Scorpius

and then she looked at the clock where it said it was 10 P.M. He must of already eaten breakfast and was getting ready for his game. After eating, Lily, Jeal and Dani decided to go back to the common room and wait around. When it was 15 till, they left and went to the Quidditch field and went to the Slytherin side ready to cheer for their team. The stands filled out with all Slytherin already chanting "Slytherin" and the other team chanting "Ravenclaw" with some Hufflepuffs and Gryffindors chanting alongside them.

"Hey" Lily turned around to find her brother Albus, her cousins Rose, Lucy, Fred and Roxanne.

"Oh, hey guys" she said to them. Al, Rose and Fred where in their 7th year, Roxanne in her 6th year and Lucy in her 3rd year. "Are you going to cheer for Slytherin"?

"Of course, nothing wrong with them" Fred said in a loud voice, followed by some snickers coming from some Slytherin's.

"Okay" Lily said still looking at Fred only to catch him smiling at Dani and her looking away from him her face turning slightly pink. What was that all about"

"Welcome headmistress, professors and students to this exciting first game of the year for the Quidditch game" Justin Palmer yelled in the microphone and everyone cheered " the game of today is Slytherin against Ravenclaw, this shall prove to be a great game. Alright for the lineup of Slytherin and Ravenclaw is Slytherin 7th year captain and center chaser Scorpius Malfoy – "

"YEAH" came from the Slytherin side as Scorpius walked away from the bench to the middle of the field, shook Professor Vann hand and then stood there.

"Listen to that crown. For Ravenclaw 7th year captain and keeper Robert Eaton -"

"Yeah" came from the Ravenclaw fans as Eaton walked up to and shook Vann's hand's and then shook Scorpius hand then both stood on each side of Vann.

"Next Slytherin 7th year outside chaser Mike Young," "YEAH"

"Ravenclaw7th year center chaser Tyson Smith" "YEAH"

"Slytherin 6th year outside chaser Amy Falcon," "YEAH"

"Ravenclaw 6th year outside chaser Marian Johnson" "YEAH"

"Slytherin 6th year blind beater Caleb Morris" "YEAH"

"Ravenclaw 6th year blind beater Will Lone" "YEAH"

"Slytherin 5th year open beater Ryan Devine" " YEAH"

"Ravenclaw 6th year outside chaser Joe Dominique" "YEAH"

"Slytherin 5th year keeper Delaney Fisher" "YEAH"

" Ravenclaw 5th year seeker Yelle Belrose" "YEAH"

"Slytherin 4th year seeker Tom White" "YEAH"

"and Ravenclaw 4th year open beater Raine Jensen"

"Alright folks, players positioning themselves ready for the game, Vann with the quaffle, the buldgers and the snitch intact on its case. Vann throws the ball and let the game begin"

Lily watched as both of the buldgers hit's Joe, the snitch fly s away fast and Scorpius gets the quaffle and passes it to Mike, who then makes a 100 yard run when he passes it to Amy. Slytherin keeps passing till Scorpius gets the ball and scores 10 points for Slytherin. All of the Slytherin's cheer.

"YEAH Scorpius" both Dani and Jeal yell.

"Ravenclaw has the ball and is passed to Smith, who passes to Marian who shots to the outside ring and... oh Fisher barely catches the quaffle and passes to Young. That was a nice catch from Fisher, she is the best keeper Hogwarts has seen in a while I would have to say, not that I have been here for a long time. Lets ask someone who has. Headmistress McGongal, would is your opinion"

"Palmer, concentrate on the game" McGongal said.

"Alright, where were we. Mike with the quaffle and he throws... and he scores, another ten points for Slytherin. Score 20-0 Slytherin. Lets see what the seekers are doing, White and Belrose are zooming around turning and turning trying to catch a glimpse of the snitch with no luck"

The game went on for a while with both Slytherin and Ravenclaw both shooting.

"Score 50-40 Slytherin. And look folks, seems like White has seen the snitch for he is chasing it down the field with Belrose right behind him"

Lily watched as Tom was getting closer to the snitch, his hand outstretched getting ready to grab the snitch. Everyone's eyes was one him but her eyes where on Scorpius as he still kept on playing passing the ball and scoring.

"Another shot for Slytherin as now Ravenclaw has the quaffle and... White has the snitch, white has caught the snitch. This adds up to 150 points for Slytherin and they win 220 – 60. Slytherin wins and the game is over"

All of the Slytherin's are cheering and they all watch as the Slytherin team gets down tot he ground and do their own celebration, all patting White on the back.

"Good game, but they will have a harder time with us" said Albus as he got up with Roxanne and Lucy as they stood up. Fred stayed sitting down. Lily stock out her middle finger at Albus, he laughed and walked away.

"YEAH" both Dani and Jeal yell hugging Lily. Lily smiled and then looks at smiling Scorpius who then looks up, smiles at her and gives her a wink. She smiles bigger and turn to Dani and Jeal and hugs them both. Big win for Slytherin Quidditch team. Looking at the time, Lily saw that it was 12:30, the game had been short and the football game was at 2.

"Lets go wait for Scorpius" Jeal said. Lily nodded. Both started to walk away with the others when they noticed Dani was still sitting down.

"Dani, you coming"?

"What? What? Oh yeah" she got up and smiled at Fred again, waved goodbye to him and went to where they were.

"What the hell Dani"? Lily said.

"What, I was just talking to him that all"

"Yeah, but I mean since when"?

"Since, well since of last week. Weasly is my partner in DADA and we were just talking about when to have our next practice that all"

"Really, oh maybe being partners was a good thing for you" Lily said as she laughed and again Dani blushed.

"Stop teasing her Lily" Jeal said.

"Fine, for today I will. Now, since the football game is not till another 1 ½ what should we do after seeing Malfoy"?

* * *

_Have not updated in while, been looking for inspiration and really no time but since I will have more time from now on, I work hard to update my story and make it a wonderful Christmas present for everyone or a new year present too. _


	9. Chapter 8

**Alright so if anyone read c. 8 then is the right one, I messed up and I hurried fixing it. **

* * *

**CHAPTER EIGHT**

**"Brr,** it's cold today" Mike said as he sat down on the Slytherin bench. The Quidditch filed was being used as a soccer field in the middle. The field was 100 yards long with 40 yards wide with stand running one from one end to the other end on each side. Concession stands where yards away from the field for people to go and get food and warm drinks.

"Go get something to drink then" Scorpius told him.

"Maybe later the game is about to start"

"Why do we have to suffer in the cold just to watch them? Really, its so much nicer inside" Maddie said as she got closer to Scorpius for what she called "warming purpose" when she had a huge coat on.

"Because not all sports are played inside, and any way Mike and I will be playing in the snow soon enough"

"Your right, but they're not worth freezing just to watch them"

"Nobody asked you to. And anyway, two of the players are my sisters, I like to watch them play"

"But it's not even entertaining to watch. Is this even Varsity? What is so – "

"IF YOU DONT WANT TO WATCH THEN DONT WATCH" Scorpius cut her off becoming irritating by her annoyance. She shut up. "And yes they are Varsity". JV usually consisted of years 1-4 unless you were good, then you were moved up to Varsity. Jeal, Dani and Lily made Varsity their 3rd year, but not till their 4th year that they really got to play in Varsity.

"Hey, didn't Ravenclaw lost about two 7th year players last year, and both starters"? Mike asked.

"Yeah I think, why"? Scorpius replied.

"Not much, it's just that Ravenclaw got second place last year and I was wondering if they it might be about the same since only two players left and Slytherin lost about five"

"Oh" Scorpius said nodding his head. Yeah, Slytherin had beaten Ravenclaw by shootout last year. But would the team be different because of its lose of players and then new ones going in? At that moment, the announcer, Tony Butler, started his announcements.

"Headmistress, Professors, students welcome to the first game of the year for the girls soccer. Today's match will be between Ravenclaw and Slytherin"

"YEAH" came cheers from both side.

"Alright, to lets start off with the nonstarters from Ravenclaw 4th year #12..., and that folks are the nonstarters for Ravenclaw" "YEAH" a each mention of each name and when they were done. Then one by one each Ravenclaw had run up to the middle of the field and stood in line parallel with the referees waiting for the rest of their starters teammates.

"Nonstarters for Slytherin is 4th year #15..., and folks these girls are your Slytherin nonstarters" "YEAH" came again and both team were lines up opposite each other.

"WHOA, I can already hear the excitement out there. Alright, now a starters for Ravenclaw is 6th year #...," "YEAH",

"Slytherin 7th year #1...," "YEAH",

"Ravenclaw...," "YEAH",

"Slytherin...," "YEAH", and it went a while like this as each girls was named she ran down the line of her starter teammates, ran up to the middle of the filed, shook each referees hand, then the hand of the other Ravenclaw girl and then went over to the her teammates who were in the middle of the filed and slapped hands with all them, got to the end of the line, and waited for the next girl.

"Slytherin 5th year Sweeper #9 Dani Malfoy... " "YEAH",

"...Ravenclaw..., Slytherin 5th year Center Mid #10 Lily Potter..." "YEAH" and Scorpius heard that much of the cheer had come from her family who were on the Slytherin side in the front row, most with red and brownish red hair, and one with dark hair. He smiled at their support of her even sitting down in the Slytherin side just to cheer one her. They loved her and didn't care what house she was in, she was still and always would be one of them. He envied her that, that no matter what she did, she would always have their support.

"...Slytherin 5th year Center Striker #11 Jeal Malfoy" "YEAH", and went on like this till they were done with calling all the girls name and the coaches names. The Slytherin girls ran to their benches, gather around putting their arms around each other shoulders, their coach in the middle talking to them. Then all of a sudden, they started "AHHH" (don't know how to write sound but hope you get it) their voice loud, when together they said "ALTE, CELERITA, VALIDUS"

"Higher, faster, stronger. That a good motto wouldn't you say so Headmistress McGongal"

"Butler, pay attention the game is about to start" McGongal said.

The Slytherin girls separated and all went to the left side of the field and positioned themselves. One referee was in the middle of the field with the ball under his foot, the two where outside referees. Dani went to the middle as mid D, Jeal and Lily where on top the half circle of their side.

"And Ravenclaw will start off with the kickoff" Toby said.

"Ready keeper"? Ravenclaw keeper nodded.

"Ready keeper"? Slytherin keeper nodded. The ref nodded his head, held his whistle to his mouth, and blow.

"Let the game being. Ravenclaw forward Tang passes the ball to her fellow mate..." and Scorpius stopped listening and just watched, commenting to himself. Ravenclaw girl kicked the ball forward where her friend got it and passed it up only to be chest trapped by a Slytherin and then passed on to Lily who then passed to the outside. The outside player took the ball up, brought it back and kicked it to the other side where her teammate ran up to control, passing to the middle to Jeal who ran the ball up, saw an outside player, kicked it her way only to have the whistle be blown.

"Offsides" the ref said. Groan coming from the Slytherin side crown. A Ravenclaw girl got the ball, put it on the ground and kicked it where a Ravenclaw was able to control. The game was good, both teams evenly matched. Slytherin would get in into the 18 yard box, attempt a shot only to have the goalie catch it or miss the frame. And same went with Ravenclaw, by his count, by the end of the first half, both teams had attempted six shoots, Slytherin two fouls and Ravenclaw one foul.

"Damn, it seems that it might be the same this year" said Mike as he pondered on who was going to win. "Ah, I hope Slytherin wins, no I mean I know Slytherin is going to win since I bet 50 gallons that they would" he said starting loudly only to end with a lower voice. Scorpius scowled at him, why bet really, to him it seemed like a stupid way to lose money. Yeah he was rich, but the money that he usually spend did not come from his parents. He was too proud and so he worked too earn himself some money and feel good and more dependent.

And then the game restarted with Slytherin starting with the ball. The game went on as the first half had, but by the time the 20 minute of the 2nd half had passed by (there was a time clock), Slytherin scored with a shot by Jeal and an assist by Lily. All of the Slytherin, except Maddie, got up and cheered loudly, and even louder the Potter/Weasley's.

"YEAH MALFOY NICE SHOT" yelled Fred. Jeal and Lily had hugged then and everyone was patting Jeal on the back, she waved at Fred.

"NICE PASS LILY" Albus said.

"YEAH" all of Slytherin's yelled. The game started again and with both teams close at making a goal, the game ended 0-1 Slytherin.

"YEAH" all the Slytherin's yelled again as they won. Mike was high fifing as many people as he could, with not a lot of success. The Slytherin team celebrated on their way way to their locker rooms to change, while the Ravenclaw team had already left the field. Looking at his watch, Scorpius saw that it was almost time for volleyball game, and debated whenever or not to wait for the girls or just go.

"Hey Mike, should we wait for the girl"? Mike looked at his watch.

"Yeah sure, we still got time" and Scorpius nodded as he and Mike went to wait for the girls near the locker room exit.

* * *

_Alright so as I was writing this story, I realized that I was going to be a long story. I'm really getting into it and I really want to describe as many things as I can in the story with out going overboard and not seeming to know how to describe things. (hope I'm doing a good job of that, I got excited when I was writing the story because as a soccer player, that kind of shit is so exciting)and so people who are reading this, if you like it be patient because once I hook them up, its not a happy ending from there. And if you choose to stay with the story, thank you for sticking with it even though at times it might not be the best. As you could tell, I changed the game times so sorry for the confusion if there was any and I hope to see you all back continuing to read my story. _


	10. Chapter 9

**CHAPTER NINE**

**"That **was fun yesterday, wasn't it"? Said Jeal as she leaned against a tree on a cool Sunday day. The three girls had big sweaters on but didn't really feel the chill that mot people did who rather be inside then outside.

"Yeah, Slytherin won the Quidditch and soccer games, Hufflepuff won the football game, and Ravenclaw girls won the volleyball game, so yeah except for the whole part where Maddie kept on complaining about her not playing and whenever Scorpius went somewhere she had to follow. I don't know how he puts up with that" Dani said.

"Maybe he likes her" Lily said and both girl turned their heads quickly to her, wondering if she was joking. She just shrugged her shoulders at their doubting face.

"No way, he can't" Jeal said.

"Yeah, he has known her a long time and knows her well enough not to like her" Dani said.

"I was just saying. He never says anything rude to her even at her most annoying, he lets her follow him, and last night he promised her to be at her next volleyball game. You just never know"

"Ah, damn, but... but Scorpius is a gentleman, he would not say rude things to a girl" Dani said while Jeal nodded her head.

"Yeah and the only reason that he is going to that stupid volleyball game of hers is because Mike wants to go and he can't just say no in front of her" Jeal said this time with Dani nodding her head. Lily gave them a small smile, and nodded.

"You're right, his your brother. What would I know about him" Lily said ending the conversation.

Travis Jaeger walked down the hall as she looked at Lily and her friend just lying outside enjoying some of the last warmth of the year. He stopped and leaned against a stone pillar, hidden from them. Lily was sitting crossed legged with her arms behind her holding her body, her black hair was done and she had her held back as the sun shone on her face. She was smiling, she was beautiful, and she was going to be his. He smiled big, licked his lower lip and turned away only to find that son-of-a-bitch Scorpius and his friend Young with some blond girl just standing there looking at him. He had not forgotten about that stupid fight.

"I thought you were gone" Scorpius said in a cold tone, his face hard and his fist curled around. Travis smiled, and the girl raised her eyebrow as she too noticed Scorpius behavior. Travis walked closer to Scorpius till they were looking eye to eye with only a foot or so between them.

"Well I am not" he said as a matter of fact. Scorpius was about to talk when Travis cut him off "My father, you see, is still not feeling well and I am afraid that he is near his end and as does headmistress McGongal. And so she has asked me to stay for the year till they find a more _suitable_ and _experienced_" he said with a sneer "teacher for next year. And so I will be here till the very last day of this school year" and with that, he gave them a small smile, a small nod, and walked around them to go inside the building. Once inside his office, he laughed, he had gotten to Scorpius Malfoy and he was going to get him even more. While planing his attack, there was a knock on his door. Who the fuck was it.

"Come in" he said trying not to sound annoyed. The door opened to reveal the blond girl that had been with Scorpius and his friend.

"Yes, Miss..."

"Falk, Madeline Falk" she said. She was a very beautiful girl, but nothing compared to Lily. He wondered what it was that she wanted.

"What could I do for you Miss Falk"?

"I just would want to know..." she said as she sat down from across from him and without being asked to sit down and also as if she expected to be there a while. "... why did you and Scorpius fight"? Travis raised his eyebrow, not more curious then he was before.

"This has nothing to do with you Miss Falk so if you would please leave my – "

"It's about that Lily Potter isn't it" she said all of sudden, it caught Travis off guard and he had a shocked expression on his face. Now why would she think that.

"Miss Falk, why would you think that"? She smiled as if she just found out a secret. Damn, she was a smart one.

"No one knows why the fight happened, but I was curious and when he returned, he stared the most at Lily and so my guess was that it had to do with her. And also just some time ago when he noticed who you were looking at, he got mad. And so I put two and two together and it made more sense. I only came here to clarify that, and now that I have my answer I shall leave" she said as she started to get up. NO. She could not leave, what if she told Lily of what he had said and ruin his plans.

"PLEASE SIT DOWN MISS FALK" he yelled at her, scared that she would tell the whole school of his plans. She looked at him wide eyed but sat down.

"Mr. Jaeger, I have a propitiation for you" and again she caught him off guard. Damn that bitch, she had done this in purpose, when all along she had a plan. He would have to watch out for her.

"I am willing to listen"

"Alright, so basically from what I can tell, you want that bitch of Lily Potter" Travis shoot her a glare.

"Don't call her that" She just smiled and shrugged.

"Fine, for now. Now you want her and I want Scorpius, and I only thing that is standing between us is her. So for you to get what you want and for me to get what I want, those two have to separate. And what a better way then when they think they are interested in someone else" she said. Travis thought for a moment. It would be hard, he knew that, but from what he had gather the two weeks here, he noticed that those two rarely talked and yet whenever they happened to be close, you could tell there was something going on.

"Fine, that sounds good. But will still have to work out some more details, but that will be left for later. Now, do you mind leaving my office so I could get to work" she got up.

"Yes professor Jaeger. I will see you later" she said as a promised and walked out of his office. He smiled. Good, his plans were getting better, but he hoped that that Falk bitch would be able to keep Scorpius away from Lily the way she thought she could.

_The villains have return (evil laughter (don't know how to write the evil laugh))_


	11. Chapter 10

CHAPTER TEN

How had it come to this, all had been great with Scorpius. So sure they weren't together yet but she sensed that it was close, she liked him. Didn't he like her? Or was he just playing with her? But now she didn't care because she hated him, for what, he would never know now would he. All had been great till yesterday. But then I guess I should tell about it so you get what is supporting my thoughts. I rolled over in my bed to press my face on the pillow and wanting to scream, and I did. Jeal and Dani had left but not without wondering why I rather spend all day in bed then go out. Because I didn't want them acting all happy in front of me. Thats why. But to the point.

I was walking in Hogmaede with Jeal and Dani having fun and laughing out loud when is seen walking with some other friend without Scorpius. Jeal and Dani thinks if weird and ask him over.

"Where is Scorpius Mike, did he not come" Jeal asked. She had always thought that Mike was a idiot, but a cute idiot.

"Yeah he did, but his with Maddie. I think they're on a date" he said not looking extremely happy about that. Jeal hit him in the head. He rubbed his head.

"What do you mean on a date with Maddie. That impossible" Jeal said.

"That all I saw, Maddie just asked him this morning and he accepted just like that" he turned around when someone called his name. "Later" he said to the girls and ran up to his other buddies.

"What is Scorpius thinking, seriously. He hates her, doesn't he"? Jeal said, that last part a whisper.

"Let it be Jeal, if Scorpius likes her, oh well. At least grandpa wont kill him" Dani said. Lily remained motionless. It didn't seem that Scorpius hated Maddie, but it didn't seem that he liked her either. Did he like her without being obvious about it because he was nervous, and it seemed that he like me but was it just in a friend way and I was the one who had pushed him to far. Thinking of all the time we have spent together, and that was forcefully if you thought about it, Lily couldn't see what any of it meant. To needed a distraction.

"Hey Dani, how is your grandpa by the way"? And that led to another conversation forgetting all about Scorpius, or so she thought.

"Ahhh, really Scorpius and Maddie" Jeal brought up when they were at Honeydukes Sweetshop.

"Jeal just forget about, you know Mike his an idiot maybe he misunderstood" Dani said, and Lily wished that the had, but then she saw for herself the truth. Outside the window. Scorpius and Maddie were walking with their arms linked and he was laughing and smiling. That was not a look of dislike or boredom. That was a face of likeness and not bored. Jeal and Dani had their backs to the window so they didn't notice them walking by, and Lily wasn't going to say anything to them. Paying for their sweets, the girls walked outside only to run into someone. They looked up to find Mr. Jaeger. Yeah sure, every girl was still obsessed with I'm and thought themselves in love with him except Jeal, Dani and Lily. Why, maybe because of his obvious dislike for Scorpius.

"Hello there girls, what are you all doing"? He asked with a small smile on his lips.

"Not much" replied Jeal. He looked at Lily, but she looked away.

"Oh, Miss Potter, might I have the pleasure of asking you to join me for butterbeer" ? He asked and my eyes flew back to him. WHAT?

"Ah, I don't think so. I could not just possibly leave my – "

"No its okay Lily, Jeal and I wanted to go back soon anyway so you wouldn't miss out on anything. Go have some fun" she leaned in close to me and whispered "Its the first time a guy has asked you on a date since Alex, go and have some fun with a guy for once" and Lily scowled at her. Even though Jeal and Dani didn't like Mr. Jaeger the same as the rest of the girls, they didn't dislike him either. Turning her face towards Jaeger, Lily gave him a tiny smile. No escape.

"Sure Mr. Jaeger" and he smiled even bigger.

"Well, we will see you soon Lily. Bye" and both Jeal and Dani stated walking away. Jeager held out his arms.

"Shall we" and it was not a question. Not to be rude, Lily linked her arms with him and he led the way to the Three Broomsticks.

"Mr. Jaeger, why ask me to drink a butterbeer with you all of a sudden"? Lily asked not bothering to see his face.

"Travis" at this she looked up at him and he was looking at her. "I once told you you could call me Travis".

"Mr. Jaeger, I don't think I would feel comfortable with such formality" she told him, and he gave a small chuckle. Hopefully he wouldn't insist on her calling her by her fist name like he had done before without permission.

"Thats okay, but once you do please call me Travis. This whole Mr. Jaeger thing make me feel much older then my 19 years" just what he said last time, thought Lily. They walked in silence the rest of the way to the Three Broomsticks. Once inside, they found it to be packed with students, and they found a small table by the back in the shadow. He ordered two butterbeers and they started to drink their drink.

"Would you care to answer my question now Mr. Jaeger"? He raised his eyebrow and Lily did not have the urge to lower his eyebrow, maybe because it reminded her of Scorpius. Thinking of Scorpius, Lily looked to the window and see if she could see him, but could not. She started to look at Jaeger when her eyes saw a blond head. And it was him since Maddie was across from his and his back was to her so Maddie could see her and Jaeger, but he could not. She signed in relief, not knowing why.

"Lily, did you hear what I said" and at the sound of her name, Lily looked at Jaeger. Had he just said her first name?

"What"?

"I said that the reason I asked you to join me was because of last time. We didn't get our walk during the lake party and this seemed like a good idea" she nodded. They drank their butterbeer in with a small conversation. Once they were done, they both stood up but Lily needed to go to the bathroom, so they agreed to meet outside. Once she was done and walked into the bar-place, she saw Maddie and Scorpius kissing. And he wasn't pulling away, he was still. Lily walked out of that place as fast as she could with out seeming obvious. She took a deep breath once outside. Jaeger walked up next to her, he had been sitting down on the bench next to the building.

"Would you like to go somewhere else"? Asked Jaeger. She said yes to distract herself from what she had witnessed. Later on, again he asked her if she wanted to go somewhere else. NO. She didn't want to go anywhere else with him or without him or with anyone. She just wanted to be back in her dorm where there was no way Scorpius could go in so she would not have to look at him. She shook her head.

"No thank you, I rather just go back" she said quietly when all she wanted to do was go and scream at Scorpius. But then he would think her crazy because she had no reason why. "I'm tired, so goodbye Mr. Jaeger" she started to walk away when he caught up with her.

"At least let me walk you back" and she nodded at least allowing him this. They walked back slowly and talking, he helped her some with her German and it wasn't till they got to the stirs that led tot he dungeon that they stopped. She turned around and faced him.

"Thank you Mr. Jaeger, I had a good time" a good time, not a great time she thought. He smiled.

"Your welcome. I hope we can repeat today some other day" he said and he walked a step closer to her, his hands going to her face where he brushed some hair away form her face and behind her ear. He leaned in and Lily saw all this coming, not knowing what to do, but she didn't move, let him do all the work. He lips touched hers and Lily closed her eyes automatically and Scorpius face came to her mind. But then she knew it wasn't him when the kiss become unpleasantly forceful and she didn't like it and didn't want to feel it anymore. She backed up, only to miss the floor and go falling backwards down the stairs, or she would of if a pair of hands hadn't caught her. Opening her eyes, she found a pair of silvery eyes looking at her, and the were not happy eyes. The person eyes were pissed, and the eyes blond to no other then Scorpius Malfoy.


	12. Chapter 11

**CHAPTER ELEVEN**

**What was her problem?** Did she really hate the fact that I was the one who had saved her from breaking her neck then her beloved Travis? Could she not forget about it, it had been two weeks since? But then neither could I forget who she was kissing and if she wanted to get a broken heart, so be it. I wasn't going to save her form him, not even warn her. I signed. I knew that at some point I would hint to her what she was doing and hopefully she wouldn't spit on my face. I was watching her as she had her wand pointed at me as did I, both our faces glaring at each other. I was happy that at least I could take my frustration out with her directly this way without getting in trouble since it was part of her DADA class and I was suppose to make her better. And thankfully no one had come up yet to know why there was yelling and objects being broken. He lowered his wand.

"Lets be done for the day, I hungry" he said as he grabbed his jacket that was on hanging on the chair. She grabbed hers as well. "Let's see, lets meet up sometime this weekend except for Saturday since next Friday there's going to be a duel"? Scorpius told her. She glared at him.

"You said that last time and we didn't even meet up at all till today" she paused as she received no answer. "Why not tomorrow, it's perfect, we could take an even bigger room since many are going to be going to Hogsmeade"? Lily asked going a different direction. He shook his head looking away from her.

"I'm doing something" he said and then heard her laugh. He turned around, raising his eyebrow at her sudden outburst. She calmed down.

"I forgot, I also got something for tomorrow" and without waiting for him to ask her what it was she went on "I have another date with Travis" and she started to walk away.

"Lily" she stopped and her shoulders stiffen. He had never called her Lily and then he realized his mistake. He was no one to her to call her Lily. She turned around.

"Yes Malfoy" she said in an icy tone indicating that she to had not missed the first name formality. Here goes nothing.

"You should really be careful around Jaeger. He might seem easy going and nice but if something inside him were to explode, it would not be good" He told her as he remembered himself when Travis would explode. She gave him a small tight

smile.

"Thank you for warning me, but I don't think you should worry about me at all. You don't care for me, so theres no reason to" Lily said and Scorpius wanted to yell at her and say that he did cared, that he cared more then he liked, but held back. Taking deep breaths, he calmed down.

"Fine do whatever you want. Have fun on your stupid little date. But when you start crying because of him, don't say I didn't warn you" and with that he walked past her.

"Thank you for unnecessary warning. Have fun tomorrow on your date" she yelled at him. He turned around.

"What are you talking about"?

"Don't act stupid. You skipped out on me last weekend to be with her. At least tell me the truth when you don't want to be with me" she said as she walked down the stairs and past him.

"Who the fuck are you talking about Potter"

"You like acting stupid don't you" she shot back turning her head to look at him and she started to walk away and Scorpius let her go. A date? With who? When had this happened? He ran down the stairs, not knowing where to go. He slowed down as he reached the the great hall and went to sit next to Mike. He was talking with some of the Quidditch players but Scorpius was not paying any attention. He looked at Mike, wondering if he knew something of this date.

"Hey Mike" he turned around to face him.

"Yeah man, what up"

"Did you see me anywhere in Hogsmeade two weeks ago"? Mike raised his eyebrow.

"Are you okay Scorpius"?

"Yeah I'm fine, just answer my question"

"Nope, I saw nothing but Maddie" he said as he eyes went to a faraway land that thankfully Scorpius was not involved in and thats when Scorpius knew that he was useless. Wait, Maddie had actually gone on a date with Mike? He groaned, hopefully she wasn't playing with him. Or trying to make him jealous, that was just low. Still trying to figure out what Lily had meant by his date that he had no clue of, Scorpius ate his dinner only to miss out on the conversations going on around him and to think of a certain dark haired, hazel eye girl he was currently mad at. And who was also currently stuffing her mouth with food and not looking happy in the least bit.

**Jeal frowned** as she saw Lily coming in to the great hall after he practice with Scorpius, Obviously things weren't so great with those two and it had to be all because of her, that bitch. And she thought this as she looked at Maddie laughing along with her stupid friends. What the fuck did Scorpius see in her besides a pretty face. She signed. The only reason that Jeal hadn't gone up to him and demand an explanation from him was because Dani said it would be best to just leave him alone. Nobody would want annoying sisters wanting to know their brother every move and breath, or make it seem like it when in a way they were. Lily sat down.

"How was it" Jeal asked her. Lily huffed.

"It was terrible, he had me doing all kinds of spells and if I got one wrong then he show me how to do on ME" she explained as she quickly grabbed food and filled her mouth with it, not wanting to talk and the food in her mouth as an excuse.

"You did get him back, right"? Dani said looking worried.

"I didn't kill him if that what your asking" she said "Though I would of wished" she whispered the last part.

"Well, from what I can see, his fine. Except his face, he looks confused" Jeal said looking over people head as Scorpius sat next to Mike, that cute idiot.

"Yeah, did something happened between you two"? Dani asked. Lily turned her head for a second, but then decided against it. She shook her head looking down at her food again.

"Nope, just asked about his date thats all. You know for good grades, his pretty stupid in other aspects". Both Jeal and Dani looked at her then at Scorpius. Something was definitely going on, what, Jeal didn't' know but she find out. She hatched a plan, but she needed this two in it.

"What are you doing tomorrow Lily"?

"Probably go to Hogsmeade with Jaeger again" she didn't sound excited, but if that was already planned out, then she was out. She turned to Dani.

"You Dani" Dani looked down and blushed.

"Actually, I was planning to go to Hogsmeade as well" she said in a normal voice except for the sudden blush, both girls smiled.

"Fred is so cute, his my favorite cousins" Lily said and Dani got even redder. So Dani was out as well, maybe her plan could wait, that was if both Scorpius and Lily didn't kill themselves first. Or maybe she could get someone else.

"**That went great,** those two had not been talking to each other this last two weeks. Except for that stupid DADA thing, but otherwise..." Maddie said and she felt like flying. She looked at Travis who was smiling as well.

"Yes it did, didn't' it" he said "With the help of your friends things went well" and Maddie smile even bigger. She had gotten some of her friends to act as Mike, Scorpius, herself and some others. The fake Maddie had gone on a "date" with that stupid idiot of Mike, the fake Scorpius had gone on a "date" with her, the real Maddie, on a date and the rest for other stuff.

"Good thing Scorpius came at that moment, he witnessed the whole thing and we didn't even have to fake that" Travis said and both smiled as they remembered the kiss of Maddie and fake Scorpius. "But I thought Scorpius was going to start yelling and cause another fight, but he just glared at me and Lily and stalked off. Maybe he already learned his lesson from last time" he went on. Maddie smiled but inside, she glared. Whatever Scorpius had won that fight and kicked his ass, but she let it go. She did need him after all.

"Should we plan another for tomorrow"? She asked as she sat down. He sat there thinking.

"I don't know. Its a good thing that his caught up in his NEWT's study at the moment. If not, I don't know what we do. And his grandfather is helping out a lot as well, so worried about that old man that his visiting the hospital just to see him" Jaeger said laughing. Maddie smiled, she didn't like the old man very much herself, but she knew he would accept her more then he would ever to that Potter girl.

"He cares a lot, one good point of him that I like" she defended him. "But about tomorrow"? She went on before he could make another rude comment about Scorpius.

"Maybe, but I think it be wiser if one of us stay out of the picture. No one knows about Scorpius leave yet, so maybe fake Scorpius could work, and no one seemed surprised to see you too together, or even kissing, well except Lily but you know..., so I'm guessing that no one remembers this scene as well as to talk about it..." he went on from there talking to himself.

"So..."? Maddie asked when she was done. Preferably, Maddie like the real Scorpius, but maybe this be the last time Scorpius miss out on a Hogsmeade trip and the last time to use the fake Scorpius with no chance of running into the real Scorpius.

"Yes, we shall do that. Get that friends of yours to be Scorpius, and the same for the fake Maddie. Scorpius asked that Mike kid about the "date" so we can't take our chances with him" Jaeger said, and Maddie nodded. Good thing she was there when Scorpius had asked Mike about that whole date thing, but what had happened for Lily, or someone who had realized the date to mention to him two weeks later?

_WHOA. I had so many good reviews it feels good to know many people like my story. With such good comments, I have more inspiration to keep on writing. And sorry to those who want me to write faster, but some day's its impossible. Like today I just finished painting my room but hopefully with some free time I see coming I can write as much as I would like and so would you all. Thank you for all the support and if you don't like my story, just say so if you like I wont delete your comment, its good to hear good and bad reviews. _


	13. Chapter 12

**CHAPTER TWELVE**

**Lily walked** the grounds of Hogwarts alone and went to one of the towers. Dani was gone and Jeal was gone as well decided to go to Hogsmeade with Ashley and Chelsae since she thought that Lily was on a date with Jaeger. Lily signed. She sat on the rock fence with her back to the wall. Looking around, she saw water hit the massive rocks and spraying over them lightly, she saw those who had not gone to Homemade mingle around in the ground below not noticing a person on a tower watching them. She saw the Quidditch field in which her team has won their third game beating Ravenclaw, Hufflepuff and Gryffindor placing Slytherin in first. The Quidditch team has done good as well, beating Hufflepuff and on to play Gryffindor next weekend. Again Lily signed and closed her eyes, putting more of her weight against the wall and to the side where she could land safely. It was about noon and it would still be a while before anyone came back. Thinking that she could do some homework while she was up here and deciding on going to the Slytherin common room to retrieve her books, Lily opened her eyes only to find the one person she was mad at, but also sad about.

Scorpius Malfoy was leaning against the entrance door just looking at her with wonder and a small smile on his lips. Lily turned her head away, books forgotten, looking out into the ground again. She heard him walk closer to her till he was next to her leaning his face on his elbow which were leaning against the fence looking out into the grounds as well. They were quite for some time.

"Do you wanna practice or just stare out this scenery all day"? He asked. Lily piqued up, wondering where he was getting too. First he didn't want to practice, now he did.

"I thought you had something to do today" she told him, not wanting a response back. But also wanting one.

"I thought you had something to do today as well" Scorpius countered back. Lily hissed between her teeth and turned to look at him with rage in her eyes.

"What I do is not your business but don't come dancing into my private time to just bother me about some stupid practice that you all of sudden want to do when you made it clearly that you could not. So now what, just because you decided to make time for me does that mean that I have to as well"? Lily said, her eyes boring into his unturned blond head.

"Calm down Lily, I was just asking" Scorpius said as he leaned away from the wall, still looking out there and not at her. She took a deep breath and closed her eyes. Lily opened them and looked at him once again. He looked calm but also sad.

"What did you do"? Lily asked him in a soft tone. He smiled.

"I was out on a date..." Scorpius said, cheerfully. Lily glared at him, got off the fence and was about to walk away when he continued "...or was going to only if hanging out with your mother and grandfather what you called a date" as he laughed quietly. Lily stared at him. His mother. His grandfather. Is that what he had skipped on her today?

"Oh" Lily said quietly, feeling a little embarrassed. But when she remembered last weekend, that embarrassment went away. "Oh" she said louder turning toward him. He raised her eyebrow at her.

"Yeah, but apparently, my grandfather found out about the whole thing and threatened my father and mother and so my father decided against it and my mother followed with. I was already in London when I got news of it, and so with that I had something to eat and then came back" said Scorpius. Lily felt a little sad for him, to know that his grandfather didn't want to see him was a big blow to him even though he tried to hide it, but the pain was there, in his sad face. Lily knew that it would hurt if her grandfather rejected her thus, not wanting to see or talk to her.

"I'm sorry" Lily said and he looked at her, after staring at Hogwarts ground for a while, he finally looked at her.

"For what"? Scorpius asked, and Lily hid her sad smile, sad that he tried to even hide it from himself.

"For jumping to conclusion. I should not have jumped on you like that and insulting you when all you were going to to was visit your sick grandfather. I must of sound terrible" And he gave a small chuckle at her apology.

"Its okay. You didn't know" he said to her not even trying to reassure her that she was not terrible. Again they were quite for a while, both just staring out.

"Why are you here"? Scorpius asked her.

"I wanted to be up here looking at other but them not looking at me" Lily responded back to him.

"No, I mean, why aren't you with Jaeger? What about you date"? And at his questions, Lily didn't get mad because she had only said the date thing with Jaeger because he said he had plans.

"That was just a bluff" Lily admitted sheepishly "I thought about going through with it, but then I didn't want to get his hopes up and today and I just rather be alone."

"Oh really, why just to get to me"? Scorpius asked loud and she felt blood flowing to her face and heating it up. He chuckled. "I won't tease you about that. If you want to be alone, I shall leave then" he said while he was turning around but was stopped by a hand on his arm.

"No, its okay. And anyways, I like talking to you" Lily said as she stared at the grounds and not looking at Scorpius. He came back to his position.

"I like talking to you as well. But I also like dueling with you as well" Scorpius said and at this Lily smile at him, got her wand out and pointed it at him.

"You know, that sounds like a good idea" Lily said and both of them laughed, now pointing their wands at each other.

**Scorpius looked** at Lily as she walked a little bit in front of him. They had practiced for about an hour and a half and both were now walking back to the commons room to just sit around in the much quieter then usual room. They walked back slowly to the lower floors, not in hurry to be away from each other yet. When they were about to round the corner to the great stairs Lily stopped.

"What wrong Lily"? Scorpius asked quickly. She turned around to him shaking her head.

"Nothing, it's just that I can see Jeal, Dani, Mike, Ashley and Chelsea though the windows. They surprised me, it's still early to return" Lily said. He nodded. He knew as well as she that their time together was over. Lily stood there quietly looking at him. Then suddenly she reached for his right hand holding it with her own left hand, and he looked at their joined hands in shock, then shock up to her to find her looking at him in the eyes.

"We're friends, right"? She whispered to him, her eyes worried not like they were earlier in their bright cheerful mood. Friends? He thought as he looked at her. He could be her friend, but she could not be his friend. She could think of him as a friend, but he could not think of her as a friend. She could see her as a friend, but he could not see her as a friend. In every sense he could be her friend but he could never be her friend. He shook his heads of these thoughts and saw the sadness in her eyes. Holding her hand tighter, Scorpius kept on looking at her and with his free hand, ran his hand down from her hair, to her cheek, to her jaw.

"Como puedo hacer amigos con alguien que cada vez que la veo la quiero mas"? He asked her quietly and then dropped his hands from her jaw and walked by past her, down the stairs and out the doors. Once outside, it felt good to feel the cold soft wind in his face and he was about to go walk to the Quidditch field, grab his broom and fly off when Dani called his name. He turned around to find not just hers, but Jeal, Mike, East and McBay all looking at him the same way. All of their faces where shocked. Now what? He thought. All of them ran up to him and stopped there, still with their shocked expression pasted on.

"But...but you were just..."Mike said not being able to finish his sentence and his mouth closing and opening.

"What the hell Scorpius, why are you here"? Jeal said, her faced all mad now.

"What are you talking about"? Scorpius asked her.

"What are we talking about, today we saw you with Maddie being all cozy with her and that was just a couple of minutes ago. And now your here going God knows where. And no matter how fit you are, there is no way you could have beaten us to the castle first since we all ran here after seeing you with that bitch" Dani said. Scorpius looked at her in shock, she had never raised her voice at him or anyone, and here she was accusing him of things he had never done in his life. "And because your wearing different cloths and because you are where there with her and now you are here. Now explain to me what is going on"? Scorpius just looked at her confused. What?

"I don't know what you're talking about. I never been on a date with Maddie today or ever plan on doing so. I just got back an hour or so from the train station" he explained to them.

"What where you doing in the train station then"? Jeal asked this time. Scorpius was quite for a while, wondering if he should tell them. They should know, after all, Lucias was their grandfather as well.

"I... I was visiting our grandfather today since mother asked me to. But because he didn't want to see me I ended up arriving earlier then expected and I ran into Lily and we both practice for a while. So if you want witness there you go, she's my alibi" Scorpius wasn't going to get into the subject of why his grandfather refused to see him. "You must be mistaken, I was never with Maddie today I was here" talking with Lily, Scorpius thought.

"But...but..."Mike went on again, looking back and forth between his sisters and Scorpius.

"But we saw you..." Jeal said unfinished as her eyes focused on something over Scorpius shoulders. Everyone turned to find Scorpius himself walking down hand in hand with Maddie and as they neared the castle and spotted the group of people watching them with anger, their smooth faces turned frightened and looked from place to place deciding where to hide. Scorpius ran up to them before they could run away, went up to the fake Scorpius and punched him in the nose, fell down where he started to bleed. Then he turned to Maddie who was looking at the fake Scorpius scared, then at Scorpius even more scared.

"Scorpius, or are you really..." Maddie said.

"What the fuck is going on around here Maddie? You are behind this and your going to explain to me right away" Scorpius said as he grabbed her arm and pulled her hard towards him, his eyes expressing his angry mood. She gulped.

"Scorpius..." Maddie said her eyes turning wet "Scorpius, why don't you love me"

_Another chapter up and finally Maddie is being exposed. Hopefully Scorpius wont fall to her tears (I hate when that happens) and for those who want to know what the Spanish quote means, it is – _

_**How can I be friends with Come pudeo hacer amigos con  
someone when every time alugine que cade vez  
I see her I love her even more?!que la veo la quiro mas?!**_

_well, its the translation roughly. Its hard to translate anything word for word. See you next time._


	14. Chapter 13

**CHAPTER THIRTEEN**

**Scorpius was in shock**. Sure he had thought that she had some sort of crush on him and he never intentionally did anything to give her hope. But for her to have a fake him for whatever reason she had in mind pissed him off. To be in love with him (which he never thought of, strong word for him) and to go this far for that, she had to have a motive behind it all and he was going to get it out of her. He looked at Maddie and her eyes even redder and tears falling down waiting for his answer which he did not know how to say without her going crazy. He looked around, people where now looking at him and he needed a place to be far away from them. From Mike, his sisters, East and McBay, everyone. Everyone but Maddie and the impostor who was holding his head up trying to stop the bleeding. But where? When he saw one of the greenhouses and students could there if it was open. He would try it. He grabbed Maddie's hand and saw he face light up a little, but he just glared at her and her face turned frightened again and grabbed the impostor on the ground by his collar and hoisted him up. Once up, he grabbed the back of his jacket and pushed him towards the greenhouse. He heard people behind him and he stopped, turned his head towards them and glared at them.

"Do not follow" he said in a stern voice and kept on walking. Once he saw the lock was open, the three of them walked inside. Once inside, Scorpius put on a charm on the door to prevent anyone from going in or from going out. He took a deep breath and turned towards the two guilty people. Maddie's face was scared as was the impostor, but he had his wand out. Scorpius had really good defense so he could probably take his wand out fast, but he didn't want to just yet, only if he had to. He took a deep breath.

"Who are you"? He asked the impostor. The impostor just looked at him, ready to chant a spell, but he saw that Scorpius had his wand no where in sight so he relaxed a little.

"I should ask who are you"? He said. Scorpius laughed.

"Don't joke around with me, I might not know your real face but I do know that I am the real Scorpius. So unless you want to get in trouble you better give me you name". The other guy flinched and Scorpius knew he had him. The guy didn't want to get in trouble, so that was a good thing.

"My name, it's..."

"And it better be your real name, I don't want a another fake thing out of you mouth" Scorpius interrupted.

"Fine, my name is Charles Rutten"

"Ah Ruttten, not surprised" Scorpius said. So Rutten it was, a sixth year and a terrible student and every year he tried out for the Quidditch team only to be rejected. Maybe he had done this in order to pay back at Scorpius for not putting him on the team. So had gotten that out, now what he needed was purpose. He turned towards Maddie.

"Why would you do this Maddie"? Scorpius asked Maddie and she was shaking and hiccuping.

"I ah... hiccup... I just wanted you to love me... hiccup" Maddie said, looking at the ground. Scorpius felt pity for her. Her parents were hard on her, and only showed any kind of affection towards her when she did well on something or went out to get and got it. That was how she acquired love and Maddie thought that was what it would take for him to love her.

"Maddie, I don't love you and you can't force anyone to love you just because – " Scorpius was saying when she cut him off.

"But you love her don't you. You love that fucking bitch of Lily Potter" Maddie said with a sneer and Scorpius was taken aback. What? As Scorpius thought before, love was a hard and complicated word and should not be used so easily by some simple weak emotions.

"No, I do not" Scorpius said calmly, and she was shocked but only for a second.

"Yes you do, for whatever reason you denying it, I know it. I see the way you look at her, when you talk to her everything that has to do with her you have this soft look in your eyes and only directed at her. With your other girlfriend, it was never like this and that is why it was so easy to have them dump you" Maddie said and Scorpius signed. He had felt bad for those other girls he had dated, one because they had some bad threats from Maddie and the other one for being so weak minded and not doing anything about it or or just because they didn't like him as much. But for him to be so obvious of the fact that he liked Lily made him mad because this was what he did not want to happened. He knew if Maddie found out, she would do many things against her to get her away from him such as having her mad at him and not wanting to fix things. Like what has been happening the last two weeks. Or more like he mad at her for what she had done. He was going to find out how much Maddie had been involved.

" How much were you involved in this whole thing" Scorpius ask her wanting to have her forget about him loving Lily and not her.

"I didn't do anything really, I just had Rutten turn into you" she said turning her head away. Scorpius signed.

"You planned that whole date thing didn't you"? Maddie didn't respond "You must of done other things that I am not aware of? I'll get it out of my sister if you don't tell me" Again she didn't respond. "Who other were you accomplices"? Scorpius asked her, and again she didn't respond. She might be mean, but she was one to to stay quite about the others.

"Fine, I guess you won't talk anymore. He turned to walk away, only to have a hand grab his arm. He shook it off. "I don't think I can be your friend anymore" he said, happy that he could say and he would have some peace from and her and sad that it had to end this way. He heard a sob.

"Just tell me one thing" Maddie said her voice hoarse.

"Anything" Scorpius said, anything for her to give up on him.

"It's Potter isn't it" Scorpius signed. How many times has he done so today.

"Yes, I like her" he said, hearing the words outside of his mind for the first time. He turned to face her, her eyes tightly closed with tears escaping through her eye slits, running down her pale cheek. He wanted to hug her and console her, because after all, he had known her for a long time and suddenly it was over. Their friendship over.

Scorpius went outside the building where he found Mike, Jeal, Dani, Easy and McBay all with their ears pressed to the greenhouse walls, apparently trying to catch something. Their eyes were big with wonder but Scorpius didn't feel like answering their question and he just walked to the Slytherin common rooms, with only Mike and his sisters following since East and McBay where in different houses. They went inside only to find the commons room empty of everyone. Everyone either still in Hogsmeade or somewhere in the school. Scorpius sat down on one of the arms chairs, he head back and his eyes closed. Taking deep breaths, Scorpius thought of everything that had happened that day, and what he wanted to do most was duel was Lily. But he didn't know where she was and he couldn't. Opening his eyes, he found Mike and his sisters sitting on the couch across from him.

"What"? Scorpius said in a bored voice.

"What happened" Dani said in a soft voice. Scorpius signed.

"Nothing really, she said nothing except question me why I didn't like her". They all nodded.

"Yeah, so then I have a question for you"? Jeal said.

"What"? Said Scorpius.

"Was that you with her that last trip to Hogsmeade"? So Lily wasn't the only one that knew about that, even thought Scorpius thought that she had been making it up.

"No, I stayed here to study. Didn't feel like going out" Scorpius said.

"What"? Mike suddenly shouted. "So Maddie wasn't on a date with me. Was that a fake Maddie to distract me from you"? Mike kept on shouting.

"Wait, oh yeah" Scorpius said "you had told me later that day that you had been with Maddie all day. That means that she is covering up way more then she wanted me know"

"Not necessarily, Mike told us that you were on a date with her. We never saw you two" said Jeal wanting to clear up something else then the fakes running around.

"But I never talked with you guys, I was with Maddie all day"

Suddenly, someone else came in. They all turned around to see Lily come into the Slytherin commons room with a plate on her hands. When she saw Scorpius, her eyes quickly moved to Jeal and Dani and went to sit on the other arm chair in the circle, looking at the plate.

"Lily, where have you been"? Asked Dani.

"Just walking around. I went down into the kitchens and got my cinnamon roles that I made yesterday. Want some"? Lily asked and everyone got on except Scorpius, even though she offered him twice. It was quite for some time before Jeal spoke.

"Lily, remember how Mike told us two weeks ago that Scorpius was on a date with Maddie" Lily looked at Scorpius for a second and nodded.

"Yeah, I didn't tell you guys but I also saw them at the Three Broomsticks" Lily said and Jeal and Dani where in shock.

"What"? Jeal screamed "What do you mean? Why didn't you tell us"? Jeal said standing up looking mad.

"Because Jeal, you were already mad at him for what Mike had said" Lily said.

"And you where at the Three Broomsticks because Jaeger had taken you there" Dani said, looking thoughtful again. Lily nodded and Scorpius was mad. So she did go on a date with Jaeger before and it was that day she had almost broken her neck kissing that bastard.

"So, the Maddie I was with wasn't the real Maddie" Mike said softly, his brown eyes looking sad as they looked at the ground.

"Yes Mike" Jeal said, looking quite angry and still standing up. "She was playing around with you. She never cared about you all she wanted was Scorpius" and at this, Scorpius winced. Mike looked down at the ground even sadder then he had been. But at least he finally has seen the real Maddie.

"Wait, what happened"? Lily asked and Dani filled in Lily telling her everything. Lily nodded looking shocked but in a way happy, and Jeal, now sitting down, looked at Lily.

"Anything else that you didn't' tell us"? She asked in a cold voice. Lily thought for a moment then nodded.

"Yeah, when we were at the shop I saw Maddie and Malfoy walking arm in arm laughing together and looking happy" Lily said, looking a little sad. "And I also saw them kiss just when I was about to leave the Three Broomsticks. Thats all I saw that day". And then Scorpius got it. Maddie had done all of this in front of Lily knowing that she was watching and did it to tell Lily to back off and it was perfect because Maddie had known that Scorpius had no intention of going out that day and so she put her plan to work, thus working because Lily saw it. The only way it would work really was if Lily was taken to the Three Broomsticks by someone who knew of the plan and also thought that Lily liked Scorpius and she would be hurt thinking that he likes someone else and make her not want to talk to him. But who?

"That bitch, kissing a fake Scorpius for her own selfish purposes" Jeal said. At that, Scorpius decided to go visit a certain person and have a chat with him. See if he could find something out.

**"You did what"?** Travis roared as he saw the small pale blond girl crying on his desk, telling him that Scorpius knew everything. "You told him everything"? The girl shook her head. "Say what you have to, don't shake your stupid head at me" Travis patience was running low. Today he had gone in search of Lily only to find her with Scorpius dueling and laughing with him, not fighting and bickering at each other like they were supposed to.

"I... I only told him about Rutten nothing else" Maddie said, her cheeks smeared with wet tears.

"You better because I you mention my name it wont be good for you" Travis threated. Again Maddie shook her head.

"No of course not. I'm not stupid" let me rephrase that Travis thought "I have lost Scorpius, but the only reason I didn't give you out was because even though he is lost to me, you can still separate them and I want that more then ever. I want him to be away from her and I want her to be unhappy " Maddie said. Well, Travis thought, at least she still thought of their original plans even when she gets nothing. But to him, she was unless. She had been found out and was good no more.

"Good, thats good. Well Falk, thank you for you help, but don't ever bother coming into my office again. I want you out of here and pretend like we never joined forces because you are not part of this anymore" Travis said, smiling at her shocked expression. Stupid girl, Travis thought. Poor stupid girl.

"But...but... I will tell him all if you don't let me stay" she said, pointing her finger at him. He leaned back against his chair, his hands behind his hand.

"And what, if you do Malfoy and Lily might get closer then ever and you have no proof of what I have done" she glared at him, and he laughed, knowing he had her there. There was no evidence of him, he was clean and she knew it. She held her head up high.

"Well" Maddie said wiping her tears off with a handkerchief, "I will take my leave" and with that she walked out of his office. He smiled and leaned back. He had gotten rid of her, that was one good thing, she had ran out of uselessness, not very good, but he knew he would win in the end.

**Stupid stupid stupid.** Maddie thought as she walked down the corridor of Hogwarts. She thought that by protecting Jaeger, they would still be able to separate them even thought it would be much harder for Maddie to get Scorpius, hard but no impossible. She wanted to scream and break things, but for now she had to stay calm. She could not just give up yet on those two hating each other forever.

_Ahh, so hard to write sometimes. I was stuck on this chapter but I hope I got my point across. I actually dislike this chapter, but I don't know what to do to make it more exciting. Oh, well, next chapter should be better since I found this situation really hard. _


	15. Chapter 14

**CHAPTER FOURTEEN**

NOVEMBER 10 Friday

**Lily walked down** to th Slytherin rooms common rooms with Jeal and both silent. Dani had a perfects meeting and would join them for dinner later. Lily sighed, looking at the ground as she walked. One month and not a word from Scorpius other then the necessary ones like the ones for DADA class. What to do really. But then really, its not like he ever really talked to her but now when he did, it was in a cold bored toned. When he guided her in her spell movements, it was in a hard firm hold instead of the soft one. When he looked at her, he always looked at everything but her, avoiding her eyes. Again she sighed remembering her next training session with him.

"Hey Jeal" Lily said once Jeal plopped down on the sofa next to Mike who was playing a chess game with Billy Clark. Jeal looked up at her.

"Yeah, whats up" looking back at the game.

"I have a practice session today, so see you at dinner" Lily told her. Jeal nodded.

"Okay then, good luck" Jeal said as Lily walked away. Yeah, Lily thought, she might need it for what she would do today. She had decided that she had enough of his cold silence and would rather have him know what she felt towards him and she wanted to know what he felt towards her, even if it broke her heart, even if he never talked to her at all, or touched or anything. The last two months, even with their ups and downs, they had gotten to know each other and Lily liked him even more then ever and not just for his looks or his forbidden fruit stance. Forbidden because he was a Malfoy, not friends of her family, not enemies, but did not ever get along. Destined enemies since the beginning and never seeming to end. And if he felt the same towards her, then maybe he had the same issues and backed off. Going inside the tower in which they always met for practice, Lily found the room empty and went in, sat on bench, leaned her side against the wall and waited for him looking out the window, watching the sky turn darker by the minute. Lily was in there for almost one hour when she decided that he had forgotten and would not come.

"Fuck him" Lily whispered to the window and got up, turned around fast in anger only to bump into someone. A pair of hands went around her shoulders and Lily looked up to find Scorpius one eye brow raised and Lily was really tempted to pull it down, but held herself, instead more fascinated by his very close proximity, her forehead eye lever to his eyes and both their lips separated by only a few inches. He smirked and Lily wanted to smile as his usual self coming back. But she was angry. He was late, she was mad and hungry. She pushed him away,

"What the hell Malfoy"? Lily said. She was mad not only because he was late, but because her courage had disappeared as soon as she knew he wasn't going to come and now she would not be able to say anything to him. To confess her feeling to him.

"What Potter"? Scorpius said, his smile gone, his eyebrow level with the other, his face cold again, his eyes looking past her, as if invisible. Lily lowered her eyes, then looked outside the window.

"Nothing it's just that I hate waiting for people. You're late thats all" Lily said, wishing she could really tell him the truth, but knowing that she could not.

"Really thats all. Well then I must apologize for being late. I didn't mean to I just had something holding be up" Scorpius said and without looking at him, Lily knew he was sincere.

"Its okay, but you could of said something before if you knew you where going to be held up" Lily told him.

"Yeah" he agreed. They were silent for a while and Lily was curious as to what had held him up.

"Can you tell me what was holding you up"? Lily asked, holding her breath wondering if he would tell her. Maybe it was a private thing and he wouldn't want to say anything and he say to bugger off.

"Well, I guess I can since you'll find out tomorrow" Scorpius aid and Lily was even more curious. What was it? She thought. He continued. "There going to be this new girl tomorrow's. She's from Durmstrang and she arrives tomorrow's. I don't know the details, but I do know that she's Jaeger's step sister and has come to England to live with her mother and shes going to come here for her seventh year. I'm to help her out for the first week or so" Scorpius said as he took a seat next to Lily, only staring at opposite directions.

"That must be hard" Lily said, and Scorpius nodded. "Moving here in your last year of school, leaving your friends behind I don't think I could that. I would hate not seeing either Jeal or Dani for a long time".

"Yes but she must have her own reason to do so, no one would just get up and leave just because your mother asked you too" and once again they were quite, caught up in their own thought of the new girl. Lily thought of something.

"Wait, so why do you have to do this, your not a perfect or head boy, so why"? Lily asked him, wondering why McGongal would ask him this of him. "Dani's a perfect, she could be the guide, couldn't she" Lily asked, sounding a little jealous to her own ears, but Scorpius didn't catch it. He shrugged his shoulders.

"I don't know, but she said since I'm Quidditch captain I have some sort of authority over the house of Slytherin" Scorpius said and Lily caught something again.

"Slytherin? Wait how do they know she's going to be in Slytherin, it could be any house" Lily said and Scorpius gave a small smile.

"Apparently she already choose to be in the house of Slytherin since most of her family has been in it and she is pretty sure she be placed in that house, so she just said what she wanted and McGongal let her" Scorpius told Lily and she understood. The hat usually gave you what you wanted if you though you belonged in there. With Lily, she had never thought she be in Slytherin, just as a joke, but she knew she didn't want to be in Gryffindor and the hat complied. And she was given Slytherin, but she did not regret the hats decision. While thinking more about the hat and the way it placed students in houses, Lily felt and heard her stomach growl and she felt her face heat up. She looked up to find Scorpius with a small cocky smile on his lips and his eyes twinkling.

"Shall we go to dinner"? He said as he stood up and held out his hand towards her. Lily smiled and accepted his gesture, he grabbed her hand with his warm hand and gently pulled her up brining her to his side very close, his warm body heat through his cloths she felt through her own cloths. He let go of her hand suddenly and Lily felt his heat disappear and then he stepped away feeling even colder then she had felt that day. Together, they walked to the Great hall with two feet of space between them and each sat with their friends.

"Hey Lil's how was practice"? Asked Jeal.

"We didn't practice Scorpius had a last minute thing and had no time to tell me about it" Lily said. Dani nodded.

"Oh yeah" Dani said "McGongal asked him to her office just when I was about to enter the Perfects meeting".

"Why"? Jeal asked, and Dani asked, but neither Jeal nor Dani bothered asking Lily if she knew. As if they thought that Scorpius would not tell her. But then they were right since they had seen the way he has treated her the last month with much indifference. Lily looked around as she ate and met Maddie's eyes. Her eyes had dark circles under them, her face a little more paler then usual, but she had that same mean face as always when she saw Lily. Lily looked away, feeling sadness and pity for her. She looked like she hadn't slept much and miserable. Why? Was it because Scorpius wouldn't talk to her or did she regret what she had done. But it was probably the latter since Maddie still gave Lily those 'I hate you' looks. Lily kept on eating and chatting with Jeal and Dani when she looked at Scorpius. He was laughing a patting Tom Whites on his back and punching his shoulder. Lily kept looking at him when he suddenly turned his head and caught her staring at him. Like five years ago, when she caught him staring at her and didn't look away, Lily did the same and kept eye contact with him till slowly she turned her head away losing the eye contact. Scorpius had been totally different this whole month, first warm ,then cold and today he chowed some warmth, only for it to show again. Lily sighed and eat her food slowly and kept chatting with her friends.

* * *

**Lily turned from** side to side, from her stomach to her back and then finally she just stared at her beds canopy top the silver and green color of the cloth not soothing her like they usually did. To her green has always been a relaxing natural color, the color of earth and life. But today it would not work and Lily looked around her, both Jeal and Dani were fast asleep and the clock read 1 A.M. Deciding that she would not fall asleep so soon yet, Lily decided to go walk around the Slytherin commons room and see if the green moonlight glow of the lake passing through the glass wall would help her at all. Deciding not to put on a robe over her little hearts black boxer shorts and black tank top, Lily walked downstairs to the commons room only to be surprised. The fire was still on and it looked very inviting but what surprised her the most was the fact that a person, no a guy was sitting on the couch staring at the fire. He had blond hair and Lily knew who he was. She was about to go back to her dorm when he talked.

"Can't sleep"? Scorpius asked, not his body turned looking at her. Lily was thankful for the dark because he could not see her whole face turn red, but he could clearly see what she was wearing and now wanted her robe more then ever. But she couldn't run away now that he has seen her and it she was going to do what she planed, then now was a good time. Taking a deep breath to gather her courage, Lily walked towards the couch where he sat and sat as far as three feet away form him, not to be so obvious either right. He again was looking at the fire, his eyes seemed far away from where they were.

"Yep" Lily said to him as she sat down and he turned his eyes to her. "And you"?

"Same" Scorpius said.

"You have a Quidditch game tomorrow with Gryffindor, nervous"? Lily said, a small laughing sound in her voice. Nervous, no way. He had nerve shown any nervousness. He chuckled and Lily felt warmth going threw her body.

"Of course not" he smiled with a smile on his face. And Lily gave a small laugh.

"You're right" Lily said.

"And you, you have won all you games so far and it seems that you will have the Soccer Cup this year, so what you reason for not being able to sleep"? Scorpius said to her. Lily thought about it for a minute, and really hadn't though of why she could not sleep. Why could she not sleep? Was it because she was nervous about what she was going to to, her mind not being able to sleep because she wanted it to work and yet scared that it would not. She shrugged her shoulder, deciding to lie.

"Don't know" Lily told Scorpius. Both still talked a little but mostly they were quite while Lily was trying to gather her courage, but mostly leaving her soon enough. Soon enough, Lily felt a yawn go through her and heard Scorpius chuckle.

"I guess I can sleep now" Lily told him as she got up and stretched, totally unaware of the fact that she was wearing nothing but boxer shorts and a tank top.

"Yeah" Scorpius said softly. Lily looked at him and he was looking at her.

"Well goodnight Scor – " She said as she was turning around to go back to her dorm only to be interrupted by him, pulled around, her body smashed against his body and his lips on her. Lily was shocked at first, but then forgot about everything but him. His arms around her waist pulling her close to him, his hands touching her bare skin on her back that was uncovered by her tank top, him kissing her so fiercely and tender and oh so sweet, her arms around his neck, playing with her hair. He stopped kissing her lips only to move on to her cheeks, the bridge of her nose, her neck. Lily leaned her head back to allow him better access. He stopped. Lily tensed a little, thinking that he was going to stop, but all he did was lay his head on her neck, breathing against her neck.

"Lily" Scorpius said a little harshly and breathless. "Oh god Lily...I tried so hard...so hard..." and at that he kissed her lips again. They kissed for a long time with only short breaks to catch their breaths, not talking anymore. Lily though that she wasn't tired anymore and at that Lily laughed, her giggles breaking through their kiss and Scorpius backed off, his eyes filled with curiosity, concerned and maybe frightened.

"Lily, shh, Lily be quite" Scorpius said as if her laughter had gotten louder. He kissed her to smolder her laughter but it got contagious and he laughed himself, only softer. Once Lily stopped, they looked at each other for a while, still in each others arms. He had a small smile on his face and Lily knew she had a huge smile on her face. She felt another small yawn come over her and knew she was done for the night. She wanted to stay with Scorpius more time, but she was tired and would probably fall asleep and there was no way she was going to wake up to go to her dorm and he could not take her.

"You should go to sleep" Scorpius told her as she leaned her head against his chest, hearing his heart thumping.

"I should, but I don't want to" Lily told him. He chuckled and Lily felt it rumble threw his chest and into her. She liked this feeling. She was falling deeper into sleep and so she leaned away from him to look at him.

"Are you going to sleep"? Scorpius asked her and Lily nodded. She leaned away from him, reluctantly, and he let go. She missed his warmth.

"Good night" Lily said. "Good luck tomorrow" she said to Scorpius.

"Really, do you want our team to beat your brothers team"? Scorpius told her. She stopped and put her hands on her hips.

"What? Yes of course. If there is one thing I dislike about my brothers is them beating my in anything" Lily told him and he laughed. She liked this Scorpius a lot Lily thought. Lily gave hima peck and then started walking up the stairs to her dorm.

"Goodnight" Scorpius told her softly as she reached the top before it went into the darkness. She turned around to him.

"Goodnight Scorpius" and with that Lily went to sleep feeling like she was going to explode at any minute but because she was tired, it would not and feel asleep quite fast.

* * *

_YEAH I hope this is what many hoped for. Finally right, well don't get your hopes up so much. And thanks to that person who's review me about the word signed to sighed. I never catch this but it helped and I hope I was able to fix the problem this time. I_ _have Durmstrang for the new girl since I think it's a German school and since she is relateed to Jaeger it works_ _out_._ Thanks so much for sticking to my story. _


	16. Chapter 15

**CHAPTER FIFTEEN**

**"Lily wait up" **both Jeal and Dani yelled at Lily who was walking five miles an hour. Jeal took in a deep breath, even if she was in shape, sometimes small runs killed especially when she had motivation to do so, but Lily did for a reason. Wonder what it is, Jeal thought. Almost to the field, Lily stopped and turned around.

"What"? Lily said impatiently. Seriously what is up with her, again thought Jeal.

"Not much really, its just that don't you think your going to fast"? Dani told her as both her and Jeal caught up to Lily.

"Why not, we have to get the good seats" Lily said.

"We will, and anyway there isn't many people out yet" Jeal told her "The only reason we suggested coming early was because Scorpius said he had to talk to Dani and I before the game"

"Why"? Lily asked her faced in confusion. Jeal shrugged.

"We really don't know" Dani said "All he said was to meet him up in the changing rooms before any of the other players got there"

"Oh" Lily said. "Then I will see you guys at the bleachers"?. Funny how she put that into a question when she really wanted to say if she could come.

"Yep" Jeal said and both her and Dani started to walk towards the changing rooms of Slytherin.

Earlier before Scorpius had left hall while Dani, Lily and herself were eating dinner, Scorpius had whispered into her ears his plan and Jeal agreed without asking. While trying to catch up with Lily, Jeal had told Dani and she also agreed without arguing or asking questions. Scorpius rarely asked them to do anything for him, so this must be important and they would not ask him question. Going inside, the girls saw Scorpius sitting down on one of the benches and next to him was a girl looking down at a book. When he saw them, Scorpius got up and went towards them.

"Hey" Scorpius said to them. They both nodded at him, both looking at the girl who they have never seemed in their lives and she had a Slytherin scarf around her neck. He turned towards the girl and stretched an arm out towards her introducing her to them. "Her name is Janika Yvon Kaiser and she will be attending our school from now on" Scorpius told them. The girl waved at them.

"Hallo" she said quite, looking quite shy. She was a beautiful girl with short brown hair, brown eyes and a cute smile with a small nose.

"Hallo" both girls said. Scorpius turned toward the girl and spoke.

"These two are my sisters Jeal with the dark hair and Dani with the blond hair" and the girl nodded. "She's from Durmstrang and I agreed to be her guide while she was learning where she was going. The reason I asked you two here is because of my game, I won't be able to be with her and since I trust both of you to be nice I am asking you two to attend her" and it wasn't a question, it was a request that both girl could not deny. For one, the girl seemed nice and they were not real bitches at hear. Second if they didn't help her, it might be someone else.

"Okay" Dani said. But Jeal had a question.

"How come you weren't introduced during breakfast"? Jeal asked the girl. But Scorpius answered.

"Well she was suppose to arrive tonight in time for dinner but she got here sometime during breakfast and then decided to wait for some other time to introduce her and gave her a short tour before the game". Scorpius looking at the clock on the wall. "Okay, you guys should leave soon since the other guys will be here soon". Janika got up and went to stand next to Scorpius, touching his shoulders lightly, he turned to face her. Janika was short as well, about five feet maybe.

"Thank you" she said in a quite voice her head downwards. Boy was this girl shy, Jeal thought.

"Your welcome, have fun with my sisters" and again she nodded. Behind them, Jeal heard the door open and hearing voices.

"Dude, it snowing hard out there. I'm glad I'm not a seeker but its cold" the voice of Mike said and Jeal turned around to catch eyes with Mike.

"Hey" Mike said his eyes gleaming and Jeal was happy that he was in a better mood since he found out about Maddie.

"Hey" Jeal said giving him a smile and getting a smile in return. He was so damn cute.

"Look my own fans come to see me and wish me luch" Mike said as he went over to Jeal and Dani and put his arms over both their shoulders. "And a new face as well" he said looking at Janika. Janika blushed under his stare, and Jeal got a little mad. Looking at Mike, Jeal said.

"Yeah, she's new here" then Jeal turned to Janika. "Ready"? And Janika nodded, Mike letting go of the girls, Janika walked between Jeal and Dani and followed them up to the Slytherin bleachers as the snow fell down. Lily was talking with Ashley and Chelsea. Lily saw them and looked at them, then the girl next to them. Once they sat down, the girl sat at the end farthest from Lily, Ashley and Chelsea behind them.

"Hey" Lily said to Jeal and Dani, still looking at her. "Hi" Lily said with a smile on her face and looking at the girl. "You must be the new girl"? Jeal looked at her, how did she?

"Ya" the girl said, surprise on her face. ;

"I'm sorry, he never told me your name" Lily said. He?

"My name is Janika Yvon Kaiser" Janika said in a slight accent.

"My name is Lily Luna Potter, nice to meet you" Lily said. Janika gasped.

"A Potter? Are you Harry Potter daughter"? Janika asked and Lily gave a small laugh.

"Yeah, and over there..." Lily said pointing at Al as he was flying around in his broom warming up which you barely see since the snow was heavy "...is my brother Albus Potter" since Al didn't like his middle name. "Do you know of our father in Durmstrang"? Well Harry Potter was famous in the world, every one knew what he had done and saved the world.

"Ya, one of my friends dad came to your school for the Triwizard Tournament and watched as Harry Potter won the whole thing and beat his school. Then of course he killed you-know-who" Janika said and the way she said his name. After many years, many people were still afraid of saying his name. His name would always be linked to his life and his evil deeds and those who witnessed it have it all engraved in their mind, as well in history and at the school with that memorial for all to see of those who died protecting their loved ones.

"Oh" Lily said and opened her mouth again to speak when the announcer came on. Was it time already, Jeal thought.

"Welcome headmistress, professors and students to this exciting first game of the year for the Quidditch game and just our luck to have it in this wonderful snow which is sure to complicate things" Justin Palmer yelled in the microphone. "The game of today is Gryffindor against Slytherin, and this shall be and intense game for both team have yet to lose. Before we start this game, let us all know that we have a wonderful new student here with us her name is Janika Yvon Kaiser and she is from Durmstrang" Palmer said the world Durmstrang in a weird wanna be German "Palmer say it right" McGongal said and everyone heard. Palmer turned back to the microphone.

"Miss. Kaiser, please stand up" and Janika stood up, the whole school looking at her.

"Thank you Miss. Kaiser and we hope you enjoy the game. Alright for the lineup of Gryffindor and Slytherin is Gryffindor 7th year captain and center chaser keeper Albus Potter – "

"YEAH" came from the Gryffindor side along with the Ravenclaw and Hufflepuff (except Ashley and Chelsea).

"For Slytherin 7th year captain and center chaser Scorpius Malfoy -"

"YEAH" came from the Slytherin and Ashley and Chelsea.

"Yeah Scorpius" Yelled Jeal, and smiled. She loved her brother. Jeal looked over at Janika and she had a small sweet smile on her lips. She seemed to like the game so far. And Palmer kept on introducing everyone and then the game started. The game was tied on both sides. Both sides had great keepers with Fisher on the Slytherin team and Al on the Gryffindor team. Both sides kept on shooting on each other and Jeal knew it was hard to see with the heavy snow and slowing them down. And most of the time, each keeper could be able to block the ball if not catch it. It went on like this for a while.

"And another shot for Gryffindor, that bring the score up to 50-50. The seekers seems to be having a hard time finding the snitch in this weather, folks if they don't we could turn into human Popsicles before this game is over" Palmer said and no one laughed at his joke. Jeal didn't know how much time had passed before. At one point, Fred had hit a buldger towards Scorpius only to have him dodge it in time but not so lucky for Mike where the buldger caught him on the shoulder and he almost fell of his broom. Jeal almost wanted to go to him and see if he was okay, but he only seemed to be rubbing his shoulder.

"Weasly must be frozen to his broom or other wise he would of fallen" Palmer said and again no one laughed. Palmer signed and muttered "no one has a sense of humor here" and at that many people laughed and Jeal cracked a smile with her face all frozen. Mike almost got hit by other buldgers sent by Fred and Hugo Wesley but he was able to dodge them. The snow seemed to be letting up a little as the game progressed. Then Jeal watched as Tom White and Kendall Scott were flying so fast towards an object. They were flying so fast Jeal could barely see them through the snow.

"Folks, it seems the snitch has been sighted" Palmer said as he stood up to get a better look. Many Slytherin were leaning over the railing where below, Tom and Kendall had already circled the field and where under the bleachers. Suspense filed the air, all wondering what was happening since the it was hard to see under the bleachers even from across the field and because the snow was making things worse. Jeal looked at the score, 90-80 Gryffindor. It seemed to be an eternity before a person on a broom came flying from under the bleachers, the snitch obviously on his hand.

"Gryffindor won, Gryffindor won" Palmer was yelling happily into the microphone since he himself was a Gryffindor. "The final score is 140 to 80 Gryffindor". And all of the Gryffindors and Gryffindors supporters cheered. Jeal felt sadness come over her because of Mike and Scorpius and the team, but it went away when she saw Scorpius go to the middle of the field and shook hands with Al and Fred and Mike did the same while still rubbing his shoulder and Fred slapping him on it, Mike wincing. She felt proud of her brother, he was not a sour loser and knew how to be show good sportsmanship.

"So what do you think" Jeal heard Dani and turned to see Dani asking Janika. She gave a small smile still looking at the field.

"It was very entertaining" she said and Jeal nodded.

"Yes, we are glad" Jeal pulled her coat closer to her "Lets go inside and wait for them" Jeal suggested the girl agreed. Once inside, Ashley and Chelsea went to their own house while Jeal, Dani, Lily and Janika went to the Slytherin common room in the dungeons under the lake.

* * *

_I decided to make Janika the same as a new foreign exchange girl in my school who is German. Her name is Sadie. What I like about his chapter is that we get to hear it from the POV of Jeal and I would have to say she is one of my favorites in the whole story. I like Janika too, she seems nice. For all those that think that the game of Gryffindor was like a month ago, it didn't happen and i chagned it (Chapter 12 gryffindor game next weekened) yeah moved sorry_


	17. Chapter 16

**CHAPTER SIXTEEN**

**"Hey Lily"** said Janika as she ran up to Lily for their next class which they had together and it was foods. Lily stopped and waited for her. Janika has been here for one week by tomorrow already and Lily, Jeal and Dani and Janika have become close friends even with Janika being in her 7th year. She was also close to Scorpius and they seem to talk and hang out a lot.

"Hey what's up Jani" Lily said as Janika caught up to her.

"Not much I just got back from Potions that Professor Parkinson is really hard" Janika said and Lily gave a small laugh, knowing exactly what she meant.

"Yeah but hey, this is a good class. All you get to do is cook food not potions" Lily said and Jani agreed happily. At her old school the student didn't get to cook any kind of food and she loved Foods class because she loved to cook, experiment, taste and watch other people enjoy her creation. And she also liked having a friend in that class and so did Lily since before she didn't have anyone else in that class that she really connected to.

"I'm excited for tonight" Janika said as they got to class and went to sit down and wait one of the elves to show up.

"Why"? Lily asked, wondering what could excite her so.

"Your game" Janika said and Lily wondered if she was just saying because she could sit with Scorpius or because she really liked the sport, but Lily told her self to shut up and not to think such things of friends. Scorpius and her weren't together and some days he acted cold towards her like she was a nobody to him, then other days he would be touching and kissing her liked he like her then other days just laughing with her like they just friends. She wanted to know what he thought of her and she was getting tired of his dumb games and him always changing his attitude with her and she just wanted a clear answer whenever to know if he liked her or was just playing with her. If truth be told, Lily would rather the second one come out of his lips because then he was telling the truth and it would hurt less then if she found out he lied to her about liking her then just going around playing with her.

"My game huh" Lily said and Janika smiled then one of the kitchen elves came in and explained some stuff such as who was cooking what, if they were in partners and so on. Janika and Lily had decided to become partners and make Fruit n' Juice Squares which they had started yesterday and it was ready for the next stage. As they were preparing their ingredients and got out half the Jello, Janika spoke again.

"Ya" Janika helped them with German once in a while "today its your final game against Ravenclaw and from what I have heard from Scorpius..." already on the first name basis "...he said that this game should be close and intense as both the teams have a fifty percent chance of winning this year" oh thats what she had meant. Lily had just thought that she was excited for them having a game or something like that. Lily was over thinking things and told her self to shut up, it was no big deal, they were just friends and Lily had no reason to be jealous at all. But she was and she was mad at herself. One because she had never felt this way and second she didn't know what to do about it.

"Yeah, the first game we beat them 1-0 but then the second one last week they beat us in penalty kicks and so we had to go on an extra week since both team were tied in shots and position" Lily said as she thought about the game the previous week. They had been tied 0-0 at the end of the game and went into P-kicks and Cloe, being last had missed her P-kick and Ravenclaw had won, giving them a chance to win. Just like last year, only with Slytherin being the com-back team when Ravenclaw had failed to beat them the second time. "Do you like soccer Jani"? Janika looked up and smiled.

"YA, my father is a fan of soccer. His muggle born and so he grew up with the sport and he always used to take me to games. In 2020 the FIFA World Cup was held in Germany and the Germans got third place and Italy with first followed by France. Mein Vater was sad for a while but happy later that German at least got third. He doesn't like the French at all and laughed when that French guy head butted an Italian player during the match" Janika said as she laughed softly, remembering. It seemed she had been happy with her father, so why did she move to England?

"Jani" Lily said quietly and Janika looked up at her "I hope I'm not intruding, but if you loved your father so much, then why did you move here"? Lily asked. Jani got a sad look come over her eyes.

"Because of my step mother. My Vater just married her some months ago and I did not like her and she is pregnant and I thought it be better if I moved with my mother, be with her a while before I moved out on my own" Janika said and Lily was a little sad. "When my mother had heard of the pregnancy, she asked me to come with her and live with my step father but I refused. I never..." and at this she seemed quite thinking about something, wondering if she should say something.

"Never what"? Lily asked softly. Janika shook her head, looked up at Lily and smiled.

"Nothing really, I just never thought I move back with her that all" and at that, that conversation ended and they moved on to other subjects. At the end of class, they had pieces of their juice squares.

* * *

"This is so stupid, how did we let them make a goal on us"Jeal said as the Slytherin soccer team went in to the changing room and Jeal slammed a locker, the noise echoing around the room.

"Jeal" Lily said and all the girls sat down on the benches with their water bottles in their hands. During the last few minutes of the first half, Ravenclaw had made a goal on top of the key in the left corner caused by a foul. It was nobodies fault that the goal had gone in.

"Alright, that was a mistake we can fix, but we don't have all the time to. We got to go out strong like we did in the beginning" Cloe White, Tom White's older sister who was in her 7th year and also captain of the the girls soccer team said. Lily took a sip of her water, half gone. She was always in for the entire game same as Jeal and Dani and knew that they needed to do something to win the game.

"YEAH" all the girls said and they talked about strategy and what they had been weak on. They heard the last minute call and the girls went out with out putting gin their hands in the middle and yelling STRONG. Going out to the field, the girls position themselves. The game started, with the Slytherin team with the ball and kicking it up where Jeal was. The Slytherin team passed the ball well and attempted some shots, only for them to be off or the goal keeper to grab the ball or paunch it away. Lily was getting tired since she had to run up the whole field when Jeal or someone else up had the ball and try to help them out, and then down the field when the defense needed help. Lily could tell that Jeal was getting mad because she was passing the ball less and trying to pass the other teams defense by herself only to have the ball taken away from her. Lily looked at the clock and saw that there where at least ten minutes left, ten minutes to make a goal and hope to tie to go to extra time. But that never happened and soon enough.

"WHISTLE" by the referee his hand going to the middle of the cleared snow field.

"YEAH"

The game was over, the Ravenclaw team girls where jumping up and down, running towards the person who had mad the goal, picking her up, hugging each other. Lily looked around and saw her own teammates looking down at the ground, some covering their faces, especially the 7th years who this was their last game. Lily felt sad as well and she felt some tears get into her eyes, only for her to wipe them off before anyone saw them. Lily saw Jeal and Dani walking towards her and they hugged each other. Then they walked over to Cloe and the rest of the 7th years hugging them as well.

"You guys, kick their ass next year" Cloe said to Jeal, Dani and Lily and the three girls nodded as they saw Cloe eyes red with tears and sadness. She wiped her tears "At least I made the winning goal last year" and the girl laughed, not because even though they lost the game, they all made good memories being in the team. The Slytherin girls had walked to their side of the field as the Ravenclaw girls got their medals and Cup and the Slytherin girls watched them from their bench, holding each others hands.

"That was a good game" said Dani as the girls walked in to the changing room to change. Lily took of her jersey, looked at it and smiled looking at her number, which was ten and knowing that she had two more years of soccer, but in the end she would feel really sad and cry when it was over.

"Yeah" Lily said agreeing with Dani who was always such a good sportsmanship. Lily took her shorts out, put on her sweats, took off her top under armour put on a plain blue shirt and her soccer sweater with her last name on the back. She packed her shin guards, dirty green socks and grassy cleats in her Victoria Secret bag with her uniform and grabbed her water bottle with her hand. When Jeal and Dani were ready, the girls left and left to their dorms to finish their homework in peace with no one bothering them. But they were stopped in the Slytherin common room when they were about to go up the stairs to their dorm.

"Lily, Jeal, Dani wait" the girls heard and stopped and turned around to find Janika coming towards them while Scorpius was coming towards them as a slower pace. Janika threw her arms around the three girls and hugged them.

"That was a good game girls, you guys did great out there" Janika said.

"Thanks" Dani said.

"Yeah thanks" Lily and Jeal said. Janika smiled and Scorpius caught up to them. Scorpius went to hug Jeal.

"Jeal, you almost got a billion in there" Scorpius said then moved on to Dani "Dani, great D that was just a lucky shot from a stupid call" then he went to Lily and hugged her as well, but Lily felt his hand press against her stomach and she felt his hand going into her sweater pocket. He pulled back.

"And you did a great job helping Jeal out and getting back to help Dani" he said and Lily smiled at him. The Slytherin Quidditch team had lost the first part of the competition, but they still had a chance to win the cup come spring. They just have to make sure they beat Gryffindor next time and

everyone else and they were in the finals. He wrinkled his nose.

"Janika, we should probably let them go now, they smell bad and in need of a shower" Scorpius said and Jeal went up to him and punch him the shoulder and he chuckled. Jeal stuck out her tongue at him.

"So mature" Scorpius said as the girls walked up to their dorms. Going inside their dorm, the girls dropped their things and Lily decided to take a shower first. Grabbing her pj's, Lily went and was about to take a shower when she looked into her sweater jacket and pulled out a piece of paper in a soccer ball shape. Unfolding the ball, Lily saw a note written on it. It read...

_Lily, _

_I need to talk to you in private. How about tomorrow at noon at the tower in which we dueled at a month ago. I really need you to listen to me, but do not think I am forcing you to come. I am asking you. _

_Scorpius_

If Lily had expected a love letter (which in a way she had), then this certainly was not one and it had no cute words or hints that he cared about her and so on. Lily sighed, at least she was going to get some answers clear, she hoped. But she was also afraid.

* * *

_Another chapter up my third in a row straight, hope I can still continue. Okay so the 2020 FIFA World Cup that I mentioned was the 2006 FIFA World Cup so as to not confuse anyone. To bad they lost their game, but that also happened to my team and we were really sad after wards. Any mistakes or comments, please say it really helps me. _


	18. Chapter 17

**CHAPTER SEVENTEEN**

**Lily woke up looked **at the clock, and that that it was 15 till noon and she sprung up from her bed going to her closet. Lily had not been able to sleep during the night because Lily was so excited and nervous for why Scorpius wanted to meet up with Lily, alone. Not that they never been alone or anything but they had never planned to meet up in secret. In secret, Lily thought and smiled as she got up from bed. Jeal still was sleeping, her arm flung over her face snoring and Dani was up reading looking at her weird

"Morning Lily, in a hurry" Dani said. Lily didn't want Dani to suspect or lie to her, so she told her a white lie.

"Morning Dani, fuck I'm going to be late and Scorpius hates it when I'm late for out practice" Lily said, half telling the truth and half lying, not really lying. She gathered a pair of skinny jeans, a gray t-shirt with Oxford University logo on front, underwear, socks and went into the bathroom to change, brush her teeth and hair and once changed Lily grabbed her white jacket, put on her converse shoes and ran out out of her dorm, only to be stopped by Dani.

"Lily" Dani yelled and Lily turned around to find Dani walking towards her. Oh no. She knew something. Lily thought. She had a wand in her hand, going up to point at Lily. She knows and she doesn't like it and she's going to hex me, Lily thought, a little panicked.

"Here" Dani said as she stood in front of Lily with the wand held out "You forgot your wand" and Lily smiled and gave a small uneven laugh. Dani looked at her weird.

"Thanks Dani" Lily said and before Dani could say anything, Lily walked down the stairs and into the commons room. Once there, since people where gathered there just hanging out, Lily fast walked it to the door hoping no one would notice her strange behavior, and once out, ran it to the tower, not caring who saw her then. Once reaching the last set of stairs to climb to reach the top where Scorpius was, Lily checked her watch, saw she was a minute late, nothing to yell about, and walked normally, catching her breath and hoping she was not late. And she was not, because when she reached the top where he should be, he was not.

"I can wait a while" Lily told herself a she decided to to outside. Outside it was cold and she could see her breath, but she didn't mind. The whole school grounds where covered with snow and footprints made by people earlier and new ones being made as more people went outside to play in the snow. Students below where having snow fights, other where making snow fortresses, others where making snow man, and other just having fun in the snow let it be making snow angles or walking with your friends or boyfriend. Lily was watching all these people have fun out there, when the back of her head was hit by a snow ball. Lily didn't even go for her wand, instead, she grabbed snow from the pillar and made a snow ball out of it fast, then turned around quickly to hit the person that had hit her, only for him to dodge it. Next, he threw one at her and missed and went on like this for a while, both hitting and missing each other. When Lily was out of breath from laughing to much and couldn't throw another snowball did they stop. Lily walked inside the tower and slid down the wall and leaned against it, while Scorpius went to another wall, leaned against it and looked at her. Lily smiled when she noticed Scorpius adorable face. His ears and nose and cheeks where red compared to his usual pale face and he did not seem you typical wizard with his Zumiez winter coat, his Levi jeans or his DC shoes, no robes for him like other wizards and also because muggle's cloths were becoming more worn in the wizard world.

"What"? Scorpius said when he noticed her looking at him. Lily shook her head but didn't look away.

"I know, your mad that I'm late aren't you"? Scorpius said and Lily narrowed her eyes as she had completely forgotten about him being late, but that was not why she was staring at him and she was going to tell him this when he continued "My bad, I was with Janika for a while in the library" Scorpius said, not offering to explain why he was and she was not going to. Lily took a deep breath and told herself not to become a jealous bitch or she turn into Maddie and then plot to have every girl off Scorpius and she was not that, a bitch who everyone hated or was scared off.

"No it's okay" Lily said, looking away from him now "You're not really late, things happen" very true " I was here early" not true. Then Lily looked at Scorpius to find him smiling and Lily couldn't help but smile back. Scorpius leaned away from the wall and went to sit next to Lily, very close.

"Lily" Oh great using her first name in such a way after the way he has been acting towards her "Lily" Scorpius said again but in a singing tone "Lily, don't pretend, you are mad" and Scorpius leaned towards her and raised at her lame attempt to pretend not to be mad. Arrogant showoff bastard, Lily thought and pushed him away and he just chuckled. She glared at him and huffed which only made him laugh.

"You're so cute Lily" Scorpius said and she felt her face go red and he saw and he laughed at her again. Lily stayed quite.

"Not going to deny that"? Scorpius asked her and only laughed harder when she said nothing at all. Of course she was not going to deny that, when someone called you cute you weren't going to go and say 'I'm fat' or 'I'm ugly' that was just a dumb thing to say really. Lily felt his arms go around her and pulled her towards him, her head resting on his shoulder.

"You're so cute when you're jealous" Scorpius said and Lily had it, getting up fast and turning towards him, Lily glared at him.

"Why are you doing this? Why do you like to tease me so"? Lily yelled at him and his face turned serious, all the humor gone from his face and eyes. Lily continued "One day you kiss me, next day your cold to me and then you act as if we are just FRIENDS" and as Lily said this, she held back her sadness and let her anger out, the anger she has been holding for a while now all because of HIM.

"Lily" don't call me Lily, Lily thought.

"DON'T CALL ME LILY" Lily said out loud. "I had it, I don't know what your whole plan is, but if it involves me being the object of your humor, then don't count me in. I don't care if you never talk to me again or glance at me or anything, I rather have that then a broken heart" Lily looked at him with her chin held high, refusing to let him get to her anymore. With a curt nod, Lily spun around and took a step.

"LILY" Scorpius said and Lily was going to turn around and tell him to never say her first name when she felt her body being pulled down and she fell to her knees between both his legs. Lily looked up to find Scorpius looking at her intensely. He put a hand to her head and leaned in closer, his face soft and his eyes bright. He whispered "You don't know anything" and with those four words, he kissed her. Lily wanted to pull back but couldn't all she wanted to do was be here with him and kiss him. Not to long afterwards, Lily's knees started to her and she would shift her weight from one knee to the other.

"Here, " Scorpius whispered to her as he kissed down her jaw and cupped her butt "put you legs on top of mine, sit on top of me" he coaxed and Lily did as she was told. He then put his hands on her hips and ran then up to her lower back under her jacket and shirt. "Your so warm, and your skin is so soft" he whispered to her and his cold breath against her skin made her shiver and he just chuckled. Lily then could feel something hard under her butt and when Scorpius shifted, she knew what it was. He was hard and she could feel it against her crotch. Lily blushed and wondered what he thought of it and if he knew what part of her it was touching. Lily decided that they should stop before things went to far.

"Scorpius"? Lily whispered.

"Yes sweet"? Sweet? Lily liked that nickname.

"We better stop" Lily said and at this, he looked at her with curiosity in his eyes and Lily felt herself go redder.

"Why"? He asked softly, his hands still under her shirt.

"Uh because... a teacher might see us you know not very good" Lily said and he smiled at her as to imply who would come and see this specific tower and be surprised to find them there. Not a very good reason, Lily thought. "Because... because" WHY DAMN IT Lily thought "Because things might go to far and we might regret it later" Lily said fast and felt her whole face turn completely red. If she had not inherited the Weasly family red hair, she had certainly inherited their easy embarrassment blushes. Scorpius chuckled, took his hands out of her shirt, grabbed her hips, and pulled her off him next to him like they had been before the whole fight.

"Your right" Scorpius said and Lily wondered if he thought that she had been right in the part that things might go to fast so soon, or that he would regret it later. They were quite for a moment.

"Go out with me"? Scorpius said and Lily was caught off guard. Was this what he had wanted to tell her in secret? Lily was shocked that she could not talk or even look at him and even more shocked when he grabbed her hand, entwined it with his and set it on top his bent knee. What? Lily thought. Scorpius must of taken her shocked silence as bad because he continued.

"I know it's all sudden and all, but I'm tired of hiding my feeling for you. All those times I acted cold towards you, all I was trying to do was make myself get away from you and even then I wasn't to so successful. The reason I did it was because of my family and I'm guessing that could be a problem for you too if any of your silence is telling me" he said as he laughed a nervous laugh. Lily turned towards him.

"WHAT"? She said. He stopped and looked away from her face.

"I'm sorry, I should of never have kissed you or ask you out"and with that he got up but Lily caught his hand. Since she was not as strong as him she could not pull him down, but he could pull her up.

"Pull me up" Lily asked and he did, trying to walk away but Lily wouldn't let him go.

"Scorpius" and he stopped trying to get away. "I...I..."

"Just say it. You can just laugh and say you won't go out with me because I'm a MALFOY. Yeah you can kiss me but thats all for fun. You don't have to be nice about it" Scorpius yelled at her furious and Lily felt tear sting her eyes. When did their roles switch from being insecure about their strange relationship, or had he always been hiding it?

"NO" Lily said, going up to him, grabbing his face with both her hands and looking at him in the eyes. "NO, I'm not being nice. Don't you see, I'm shocked. I came here to ask you about you feeling for ME and expecting you to say that you were just playing with my feeling because I'm a POTTER" Lily paused, wondering what else to say to convince him when she saw that he still did not believe her. "And yes, I am scared of what my family will say, what they will do. But mostly I'm afraid of losing this one chance to be with you" Lily said as she felt a tear roll down her cheek only to be caught by his thumb.

"Lily" Scorpius whispered and pulled her close to him, her face in his chest as Lily cried. They still held each other long after Lily stopped crying.

"So"? Scorpius asked.

"So what"? Lily asked her voice muffled by his shirt. He gently pulled her chin up with his hand, his handsome face smiling and looking confident. Arrogant bastard, Lily thought again with a small smile.

"Will you be my girlfriend Lily Luna Potter" Scorpius asked and Lily threw her arms around him and started to kiss him. After kissing, they stayed in the tower a while longer just talking and occasionally kissing, but no further then that. But both were happy with just that.

* * *

**In a dark corner of the school**, a man was holding a girl, her back to him and him pressing her into the wall. The girl whimpered and the man enjoyed her sound of pain.

"Well well well, look what a pretty pray I got here. I told you could never escape me, and look now, you fell right into my hands. HAHAHAHA. You will be very useful and if you are to tell anyone about this, then it's your pretty Mutter who's going to pay the price" and with that warning, the man threw the girl into the ground and she fell with a whimper of pain, then she looked up at him with her eyes full of fear. Knowing there was nothing she could do, the girl ran away with the man laughing even more.

* * *

_YEAH I thought it was cute where they fight (or more the reason why they start). And to that review who that told me about my mistake, LOL because it was funny and thank you for doing so (funny also how you used an anonymous name to write the review) I liked the criticisms, it's different from all the nice reviews I get (not that I can get enough of them) but to also hear some bad stuff. And yes I know it drags on, but when I started I never though it go this way, you never know how anything is going to go when you go with the flow. And I like the Scorpius in this story a lot. _


	19. Chapter 18

_**CHAPTER EIGHTEEN**_

**WHOA Lily thought** as she sat down to eat dinner on snowy December night. She was happy, she and Scorpius had been together for a while now, and as this would be their third week, Lily was just so happy that there were no words to express it. To top it all off Scorpius' birthday was just four days away, on December 19th.

Lily looked over at Jeal and Dani, who were talking about Christmas and going home for the holidays. Lily smiled at them, wondering what to get them for Christmas, as well as their birthday. Should she ask? Yeah.

"Hey," Lily said, and both girls turned towards her, wondering what she needed. They had, of course, noticed Lily acting a lot happier and cheerfully than usual, but they didn't bother to ask questions; they knew that even if Lily didn't want to tell now, she would later. Unfortunately for them, Lily was going to keep her secret a while longer, as she liked keeping secrets sometimes.

"What do guys want for your 16th birthdays?" Both squinted their eyes in thought. Dani's birthday was on the 20th and Jeal's was on the 21st. This was because Dani was born on December 20th 2008 at 11:55pm, while Jeal was born on December 21st 2008 at 12:05am. They had told Lily this when she asked them about their birthday, and both replied a different day, even though they were twins. Even weirder was the fact that Scorpius birthday was one day before Dani's. Definitely strange…

"Let's see…" Dani mused.

"What to get?" pondered.

Lily turned to see Scorpius walk into the Great Hall with Janika besides him. If Lily and Scorpius arranged a time to meet up, and Scorpius was late, he would say it was because he was with Janika. Lily didn't want to admit that it to got to her, but it did, and she didn't like the feeling at all. Janika was actually a really nice girl, but she really clung to Scorpius - and didn't seem to notice.

Scorpius noticed Lily and gave her a small smile, which Lily returned. Lily and Scorpius had decided that for now it was best if they kept their relationship a secret. In the meantime, they'd figure out how to subtly bring their relationship to the public. Lily turned away and looked at the teachers' table, shivering slightly when she noticed Jaeger looking at her, Lily didn't know why, but she was getting a feeling that whenever Jaeger talked to her, all Lily wanted to do was run away.

Turning away, Lily saw that Jeal and Dani were now looking at her.

"I don't know really, just surprise me," was all Jeal said and Dani nodded in agreement.

Lily just shrugged. "Just don't complain when you don't like your gifts."

They started eating again, Lily was still trying to get information about what to get them for their birthday and for Christmas. By the looks of it, so was Scorpius.

"Not OBVIOUS," Jeal sneered, and Lily looked in the direction of her gaze. She was looking at the end of the table where Mike was sitting down with Scorpius and other Slytherins. A brown haired girl was hugging Mike from behind, pressing her boobs into his back, whispering something in his ears. Lily looked back at Jeal and saw the anger there. Lily wondered if this was how she felt whenever Janika was with Scorpius.

"Jeal, calm down, he's not paying attention to her," Lily said, watching with some amusement as Mike glared at the girl, but the girl still didn't get the hint.

"Yeah, you're right," Jeal said, talking a deep breath, turning back to her food.

"I should have been harder," Jeal muttered and Lily wondered what she meant.

"What?" Lily asked, taking a drink of her pumpkin juice.

"I... I slept with Mike," Jeal admitted. Lily chocked on her juice, while Dani hit her back. When Lily stopped coughing, she looked at Jeal with incredulous eyes. WHAT? Lily ignored the people that were looking at them, instead turning to Jeal.

"WHAT?" Lily said and Jeal looked ashamed and embarrassed. Lily told herself to calm down and not make a big deal out of it.

"I'm sorry for overreacting," Lily said. Jeal nodded.

"It's okay, it was all my fault," Jeal said. Lily turned to Dani, who was looking at her food intently. So Dani knew about it as well and didn't tell Lily. Why?

"What happened" Lily asked in a soft voice.

"I don't really know. Mike and I were alone at our house, and because Scorpius, Dani and my parents had gone out, we drank some firewhiskey. He got drunk easily, but I still knew what I was doing, and led him to my bedroom," Jeal said, staring into the depths of the fire in the candle, as she remembered the memory.

"But… why?" Lily questioned.

"Because I liked him, I always have really, and I thought he liked me too, and was just scared that I'd reject him. All I really wanted was a make out session, but I just couldn't stop. But then, later on, it's like he didn't want to remember what happened and just ignored me. Only recently did he start talking to me again," Jeal said, now looking towards Mike.

"When did this happen?" Lily asked.

"This summer, it was around July," Jeal said. Five months ago and yet Lily had just found out. Did Scorpius know?

"What about your brother?" And at that Jeal's eyes turn to her. She shook her head.

"Don't tell him, please, I don't know what his reaction might be but Mike is his best friend. I don't want him to hurt Mike." Lily knew what she meant, having older protective bothers of her own who insisted on talking to every new boyfriend she had. And if they didn't' like him, they insisted that she dump them. Just like Alex, whom she did not dump until he cheated on her.

Jeal laughed. "It's funny," Jeal said.

"What is?" asked Dani, wondering what Jeal could find to be so funny.

"Just that whenever a brother sees his sister with a guy, he gets protective, but when he is with a girl, he tells his sister to bugger off."

"Have you seen him with a girl before?" Lily asked, curious, wondering how far he has gone.

"Yep, you remember that trip we took for a whole summer to Spain…" Lily nodded. "Well, Dani and I returned to the vacation home early, and we caught Scorpius having sex with a girl!" She laughed, "He told us to go away and never say a word about it." And with that, she kept on laughing. "That's the only time that I know of, but I'm sure he's had others."

"Oh" Lily said. She now wondered if Scorpius would want something like that from her. Until today, she had thought that Jeal was a virgin, but it seemed that only Lily and Dani (she thought) were still virgins.

"What about you Dani?" Lily asked. Before Dani could say anything a scream came from the end of the table where Mike and Scorpius were sitting. They saw the brunette soaking wet. Jeal smirked, got up and left the Great Hall. Dani and Lily exchanged confused looks, but didn't bother going after her, since they knew she wanted to be alone.

Okay, Lily thought, but put it off her mind for now. Lily asked Dani again. She blushed slightly but shook her head.

"No, still a virgin" she said, and raised her eyebrow as to inquire about Lily herself. Lily smiled. But again, another sound came from the end of the table, making Lily turn to watch as Mike left the Hall, as Jeal had done only minutes ago. Okay, Lily thought again, some strange night this is turning out to be.

Lily turned back in her seat towards Dani, who had a worried look in her eyes when she saw Mike leave. To make her forget about it, Lily brought the virginity subject back.

"Nope," Lily said and she and Dani chatted about different things while eating dinner.

* * *

**Jeal walked down the** hall and towards the big door that led to outside. So what if it was cold, she could think better that way and let herself cool down. Ah, she hated Mike and that brunette bitch and she hated herself for acting like a jealous bitch. But when she saw that bitch kiss Mike, Jeal couldn't help but blow up and curse a bucket of water to dump on top of her. So now she was out here in the cold, alone.

She leaned against the wall, and put her face in her hands, keeping her face from the cold wind. She heard footsteps, but didn't bother looking up to see who it was, only for the person to sit next to her. Jeal looked up, expecting her sister or Lily, even Scorpius, but found Mike grinning at her. Why was he here?

"Hey," he said casually.

"Hey," Jeal said back.

"Why did you leave all of sudden?"

"Oh, you really didn't notice," Jeal said sarcastically, and his face seemed hurt. Damn it, she didn't want to get any ideas that he cared more about her than he really did.

"Jeal, don't say that."

"Say what? That you actually do pay attention to me or say that the only time you do notice me is when you want something," Jeal said. She instantly regretted her words, and wanted to take them back. Those words had been uncalled for, and Mike had never attempted to have sex with her or even mention it, and like she said earlier to Lily and Dani, he had wanted to forget.

"I'm sorry, that was really uncalled for." Jeal said as she looked down at the ground.

"No," Mike said and Jeal looked up at him in surprise. "What we did was a huge mistake and I never meant to make you feel that way." Jeal felt tears in her eyes and fought to try make them go away. "But even now, I don't regret it. Maybe it's because I liked you a lot." Jeal eventually succumbed to her tears, and as she as she sobbed, she felt Mike's hands go around her shoulders, holding her while she cried.

"Mike, I... I..." Jeal tried to say.

"Shh," Mike said, "You don't have to say anything. I know and I'm sorry. I took advantage of you that night and I shouldn't have. I should have asked you out first and go on dates with you. But I was scared that you'd reject me since you're such a beautiful girl and I always see smarter, better looking guys talk to you." And if possible, Jeal cried even more and louder and all Mike did was hold her.

"And Maddie?" Jeal asked, since she knew he liked her. He chuckled.

"I don't know why I liked her, but I... I guess I forced myself to like her," Mike said, with a small shrug. "Even then, I still saw you, because I've always liked you..." And when he said that, Jeal threw her arms around Mike and started to kiss him. He was so surprised, that he was completely still until she stopped kissing him.

"Mike," Jeal said, looking at his shocked eyes. "I've always liked you and I like you even more now. Why do you think I did what I did?" And at that, he smiled, his hands cupping her face as he kissed her. He then pulled away, his faced filled with hope, and some confusion.

"So does this mean you'll go out on a date with me?" Mike asked. Jeal smiled and laughed.

"I would have to say that this means that you are my boyfriend, so yes, of course you can take me out on dates," Jeal said excitedly. Mike smiled at the prospect.

"I like that better," Mike said and both Jeal and Mike laughed.

"Lets go inside, it's cold out here," Jeal said and Mike agreed. He got up, and held out a hand to help Jeal up.

"Hey, do you know of a warm, quite place?" Mike asked and Jeal just laughed, pulling on him, as they walked hand in hand, wandering around the castle to look for a nice warm quite place.

* * *

_Okay so the birthday thing is weird but I actually have cousins who are like that, except not twins. The oldest is a girl age 15 born Nov. 5, second is a boy age 13 Nov. 6, and the third is a girl age 9 Nov .7 weird huh but yeah and when they have a birthday party with family, they have it together. In my family everybody my me has a same month same day birthday. My mom is Jan. 1, my brother is April 4, my sister is May 5 and my dad is July 7, while I am May 13. I like my birthday though because it lands on Friday the 13th some years, then it lands on Tuesday the 13th which is like Friday in Mexico and my birthday also lands on mothers day. Back to the story, I am contemplating on how to not keep dragging this story on and I shall have the helpful hand of B.V.A. to hints some stuff and be my editor yeah, anyone else could also give out suggestions if they have some as to more future plot line. _


	20. Chapter 19

**CHAPTER NINETEEN**

"**Uh, will you two stop that?"** Scorpius yelled at both Mike and Jeal, as they were cuddling and kissing each other in front of him. Scorpius always knew that Mike was an idiot, but to date his sister? That made him stupider. Scorpius sighed, oh well, he was pretty happy that his sister and best friend had each other, and seem happy, if not annoying. Really, it was one thing to let your relationship known to the public, but it was another to be so damn obvious! Not much that Scorpius could do though, he thought. But he stopped thinking about Mike and Jeal, when he saw Lily walk down the stairs. He smiled inwardly, if everyone knew of their relationship, they would be the ones on that couch cuddling and kissing, and disgusting everyone around them.

"You two have only been dating for four days and yet you act like you're newlyweds," Lily said as she sat down on the couch next to Scorpius, looking at the gross couple. Jeal grinned, not affected by anything that people seemed to tell her these days, like she normally would have.

"Gross, huh?" Scorpius said, and Lily turned to him and gave him a smile. He smiled back at her, but the couple didn't seem to notice.

"Well, Scorpius, when _you_ find a girlfriend and I see you making out with her madly everyday, don't get mad when is I say g-r-o-s-s," Jeal said, saying the last word slowly, and Mike laughed, bringing Jeal into his arms. Scorpius grinned.

"You don't know that I have a girlfriend?" Scorpius said teasingly, and Jeal raised an eyebrow. Lily laughed.

"What's so funny?" Dani asked, sitting down next to Lily.

"Nothing really, just calling Mike and Jeal names," Lily replied when she had calmed down. All Dani said was a mysterious 'Ah' and she understood completely. Smart girl, Scorpius thought. Scorpius looked at the clock; time for practice. He stood up.

"Well, see you guys later," Lily said as she stood up. "I want to practice some more before the Duel Party."

"Okay," everyone said. Well, all but Dani.

"Wait, you're going to leave me here with them?" Dani said, pointing a disgusted finger at Jeal and Mike. Scorpius laughed, went over to her, and kissed her forehead.

"You're her twin sister, you can stand her more then I can," Scorpius said wickedly, and she frowned at him.

"Why don't you go ask Fred to help you with practice more?" Lily suggested, and Dani's face turned pink. Fred? Scorpius thought, when did that happen?

"Lets go, Malfoy, later guys," Lily said, waving her hand.

"Happy birthday Scorpius!" yelled Mike, for the hundredth time that day. Scorpius groaned, and he couldn't wait until tomorrow, when Mike could be yelling 'happy birthday' to Dani, and then Jeal the day after.

Scorpius and Lily left, walking down the halls, to what had become their 'practice tower'. As they reached the stairwell to the tower, Scorpius grabbed Lily's hands, making Lily look at their down in surprise, then at his face with a small smile, earning a quick peck from Scorpius. Scorpius led her halfway up the stairs, and once Scorpius knew they were out of eye range, he spun around, grabbed Lily by they waist, pinned her to the wall and kissed her. He loved kissing Lily, and knew he never get enough of her. Her charm, her wit, her beauty, inside _and_ out - everything about her, even her damn plant Boom, that burned him whenever he got too close.

"What was that for?" Lily asked, pulling away. Scorpius leaned his head on her shoulder, and she turned her head to look at him.

"Mike and Jeal were pissing me off, because I couldn't do that to my own girlfriend," Scorpius told her and Lily smiled, pinching his cheek.

"Well then, I was also mad because I couldn't do that to my own boyfriend," she gave him a peck on the lips, grabbing his hand and tugging his hand, indicating she wanted to go up. He obliged, but wondered why she was in a hurry to do so. Lily was top of her class in DADA, so she really didn't need practice. It was all just a cover up to be together. So why was she so urgent? Scorpius wondered why. Did it have to do with his birthday? She had told him happy birthday in the morning, when everyone else did, but did she have a surprise to show him?

They got to the top of the tower, and Scorpius was a little disappointed; no candles, no food, not even a gift - nothing out of place and nothing new. Maybe she had nothing to show him. Lily pulled out her wand, went to the other side of the room, positioning herself, and facing him, ready for practice. Maybe she really was excited for the Duel Party on Friday, and wanted to win? Scorpius pulled out his wand, and they started their practice.

Some 15 minutes into it, Lily sent a spell towards him, but missed by five feet or so. Scorpius was surprised, Lily never missed by so much. It wasn't 'til a second later that Scorpius realized the spell Lily had said was 'Reducio'. Why would she use that spell on him? That was when Scorpius saw fire out of the corner of his eye, and looking down, Scorpius noticed a thick rug with candle sticks on top of it and a picnic basket with Butterbeer beside it. What? Scorpius turned to Lily.

"Surprise!" Lily said, as she walked towards him, leaning up and kissing him gently.

"Happy birthday Scorpius," Lily whispered against his lips. He was about to kiss her again when she sat down on the rug.

"I'm hungry," she said, as she pulled food out of the basket. Scorpius sat down beside her, looking at all the food. Mashed potatoes, chicken, bread, pasta - where had she gotten all this food? As if she had read his mind, she answered his unspoken question.

"I told the house-elves about a surprise I wanted to give to somebody and they let me make some food." Make? Scorpius thought as he looked at the food again, and wondered if it was as delicious as it looked. Lily gave him a plate of everything and he tried it. It was better then he expected, and was about to take another bite when Scorpius noticed Lily looking at him nervously. Was it the food she was worried about?

"It's delicious," Scorpius said, leaning forwards to give her a quick peck on the lips. Her face instantly brightened up, turning red. He grinned and went back to his food.

"You didn't have to do this," Scorpius told her, almost reproachfully.

"I wanted to," Lily said, looking down at her hands, and sounding embarrassed. They ate, talked and laughed and when they were finished, Scorpius thanked her for the surprise.

"No problem, I was happy to do it," Lily said, as she leaned against the wall, beckoning to him. He laid his head in her lap, her fingers running through his hair, massaging his head.

"I was actually really surprised," Scorpius said, as Lily rubbed his head.

"Why?" Lily asked.

"Because when everyone said happy birthday to me this morning, you seemed surprised. I just thought that you probably didn't know when my birthday was."

"It was to trick you, and it worked, I guess." Scorpius chuckled.

"Yeah, I was a wondering if you were up to anything when you dragged me here, because you don't like to practice, and you just seemed too eager to get here. I assumed you had a surprise for me, but then you just got your wand out."

"I've been planning this surprise since a few days ago. It seemed the best way, holding it from you for a while."

"Yeah, then your Reducio caught me off guard. I wondered why you would use that spell when I noticed a light. One up for Lily, surprising me like that!" Lily laughed, bending her head down and kissing him.

"Yeah, well, I am pretty good." Scorpius chuckled, closed his eyes and enjoying her warm, gentle hands caressing his head for a few minutes.

"I have another surprise for you," Lily said, breaking the silence. Scorpius opened his eyes to find her smiling at him.

"Really?" Scorpius said, sounding astonished. Lily had already given him such a great gift. To think she wanted to give him something else!

Earlier that day, Jeal and Dani had given him an expensive coat, Mike had given him a shiny new Quaffle, and even Maddie had come up to him, not saying a word, while handing him a present, immediately walking away before Scorpius could get in a word . Maddie's gift to Scorpius had been a Chocolate Frog.

"Yep," Lily said. She pulled an envelope from her jacket and handed it to him. Scorpius looked at it, wondering what it was, putting it against the candle light to see if he could see through the paper, with no success.

"What is it?" Scorpius asked. Lily laughed.

"Just open it," Lily said, sounding nervous again. Scorpius tore open the envelope, and out came two tickets to the Chudley Cannons and Kenmare Kestrels Quidditch Game. Scorpius laughed and gave Lily a kiss. This was the best gift he had ever gotten.

"How did you know that the Cannons are my favorite?" Scorpius asked. Lily sighed in relief.

"Oh good, I thought Jeal and Dani were pulling my leg when they said that the Cannons was your favorite team. They said it had started out with you supporting them just to piss your dad off." Scorpius laughed.

"How did you get them?"

"Uncle Ron, he's a huge fan of the Cannons too, but he said he wouldn't be able to go to the game, so he sent the tickets to me. He knows that the Kestrels are my favorite team, and even though they're Cannon seats, I'd be happy to watch the Kestrels from there."

"Really? Well your team is going to lose so you might as well cheer with me for the Cannons," Scorpius said cheekily. Lily slapped the side of his head.

"Hey, what was that for?"

"Because the Cannons are the one's that are going to lose," Lily said, looking away from him.

"We'll see" Scorpius said in a disbelieving voice. "The game is on Friday 29 December?" He felt Lily tense up.

"Yeah, why, are you busy that day?" Lily asked in a worried voice.

"Nope, just saying." And he laughed again when she hit him lightly on the head, because she realized that he had done that on purpose. They sat there chatting for a while until they decided to go back to the common room to join the rest of their friends.

* * *

"**Lily, write to us when you can, okay?"** said Dani, before they got off the train to join their families. Lily nodded. Then Janika went up to Lily.

"Lily, thank you for being my friend, we should hang out sometime this break." Lily agreed with her, and they would set up a date later.

"Later, Potter!" yelled Mike as he, Jeal, Dani and Janika went out the compartment, leaving Scorpius and Lily alone. Lily was looking at the closed door when she felt his arms snake around her.

"Merry Christmas, Lily…" Scorpius said as he spun her around.

"Merry Christmas, Scorpius," Lily said, as she put her arms around his neck, and kissed him. Lily was glad that they were in the back of the train, so no one could see them from the windows. They stopped kissing, but still held on to each other.

"Write to me," Scorpius said, and Lily nodded, too nervous herself to ask him that same question. He let go of her, and gently pushed her towards the door.

"You should get going before anyone decides to search for you." Lily nodded, too sad to speak.

He noticed and said "Don't worry, in six days we'll see each other." Lily nodded again. Not being able to help herself, Lily kissed him once more and then left the compartment, stepping off the train. Once out, Lily ran into someone. Looking up, she saw that it was Jaeger, and like always, she felt this weird shiver run up her spine.

"Hello Lily," he said, even though Lily told him not to call her by her first name.

"Hello Mr Jaeger," Lily replied, even though he had told her to call him by his first name.

"Have a good break Lily, and I shall see you on Christmas day." And with that, he walked away and Lily wondered what he meant by that. Lily then spotted her family and ran to them, hugging her mother, her father and James.

"Lily, oh I'm so glad you're coming home. Come on, let's go!" her mother said, looking up at her. As she pulled Lily along with her, Lily turned to see Scorpius get off the train, giving his mom a hug, and a nod to his father. Scorpius caught her eye and gave her a wink, which Lily returned, then turned to walk towards the gates.

* * *

_And here I am writing for Christmas which I upon all of us. It was hard coming up with something to give to Scorpius when I remembered a magazine, (Cosmopolitan actually) said that instead of cloths, why not give him tickets to his favorite sports team and I decided that be the best course. I know that I love tickets to my favorite soccer team, and I'm a girl. Wonder what Jaeger is up to thou...?_


	21. Chapter 20

**CHAPTER TWENTY**

"**Merry Christmas,"** Lily said repeatedly on Christmas Eve, as family members arrived. And she also had to hug every person that walked through the door and into her house. And here was the order in which Lily had to say 'Merry Christmas' and then a hug; James arrived first, alone, as he and his girlfriend had broken up; Uncle Ron and Aunt Hermione with Rose and Hugo; Uncle Bill and Aunt Fleur with Louis, Dominique, Victoire and Teddy (both lived together and it was just a matter of time until there was a wedding); Uncle Percy and Aunt Audrey, with Molly and the youngest of all the cousins, Lucy at age of 13; Uncle Charlie, with a new girlfriend; Uncle George (with a bag full of suspicious looking stuff) with Aunt Angelina, Fred and Roxanne behind him; and finally Grandma Molly and Grandpa Arthur. Whoa, and that was just her family. She lost count of who else arrived, like Luna Lovegood and her family.

"Full house," commented Albus, as he sat down next to Lily, handing her a mug of hot chocolate.

"Yeah, look at the tree! The gift pile is higher than the tree!" And Albus laughed. The doorbell rang, and Lily wondered who else could be arriving.

"I got it," said James, as he went to open the door. "He's a friend of mine from Hogwarts." Lily turned around, to try and figure out who this 'friend' was, wondering if it was a new girlfriend of James' that she hadn't heard about yet. Lily couldn't see or hear the person that James was talking about, so Lily decided to wait and turned around in her seat. Fred was next to her now.

"Ah, I wish Dani and Jeal were here," Lily said, and Fred grinned at that prospect, but otherwise, kept quiet about it. So much for that, Lily thought. Lily needed to go to the bathroom and went up to use the one connected to her bedroom. As she was walking down the stairs, she saw Jaeger. WHAT? What was he doing here? Lily looked around and saw that her mom and dad were talking to him. James was there as well. Was this James' friend? Jaeger's eyes met hers, and her mom noticed Lily at the bottom of the stairs, telling her to come and meet their new guest. Lily went reluctantly, her legs dragging.

"Hello. Mr Jaeger," Lily said.

"You two know each other?" Lily's mom asked, looking back and forth between the young man and her daughter.

"Yes ma'am. I'm the temporary German teacher at Hogwarts, and your lovely daughter here is one of my students," Jaeger said.

"That's splendid! I'm so comforted knowing that such a young, smart man is teaching my daughter German," Lily's mom gushed. Lily inwardly groaned and looked around, wondering if anyone besides her was feeling this cold rush running down their spines at Jaeger's presence. But no one looked uncomfortable or worried.

"If you will excuse me," Lily said, and walked back towards the coach she had been sitting on earlier, not wanting to be caught alone with Jaeger. Once she sat down next to Al and Fred, Lily leaned towards Al so he could hear her over the noise.

"Why is he here?" Lily asked. Al shrugged.

"At the train station, those two ran into each other, and when James learned that Jaeger was going to be alone on Christmas Eve, James invited him over. So here he is." So that was what Jaeger had meant when he said 'see you Christmas day'. Why, of all people, was it _Jaeger_? Lily really didn't know what it was about him, but her instincts just told her to run away from him. When Scorpius had warned her about him, she had totally ignored her instincts, but then she realised that Scorpius was right. There was just something about this guy that was not right.

"Lily." Lily looked up to find her Uncle Ron across the room, with Jaeger next to him. Couldn't he just walk up to her, instead of screaming her name aloud?

"Yes," Lily said, as politely as she could, walking up to him.

"I was just telling Travis here..." _oh no_ "...about the Cannons having a good chance of winning this year and , guess what? He's a fan of the Cannons. Have you already invited someone to go with you to the game?" _Why? So he can go with me?_

"Yes, why?"_ Thank God._

"Too bad chap," Uncle Ron said, patting Jaeger's shoulder. Too bad. NOT! Lily thought. Even if she hadn't invited anyone, she would've lied. When Lily left, Uncle Ron was still talking about the upcoming game.

After dining, everyone gathered around to play the Gift Exchange game. Everyone pulled a number out of a hat, and Lily got 18, Fred got 25, while Al got 10. The game went on, and there were many nice gifts that were opened, and others being taken away. When it was Lily's turn, she saw a box of her favorite chocolates that she really wanted and took them away from Roxanne. When the game was over, Lily still had her chocolates. Soon afterwards, most people left. Well, all but Jaeger, who was 'catching up with James'. Lily went into the kitchen to get some more cider, when someone else came up to her.

"Had fun tonight Lily?" Jaeger asked, as he poured himself some cider as well. Lily nodded, not wanting to talk to him.

"Good. I was wondering..." He looked into her eyes "...if you like to go out on a date. I already asked you mom and dad and they are both okay with it." Lily choked on her cider and Jaeger patted her back. Lily tried hard to swallow the cider down so Jaeger didn't have an escuse to touch her anymore, and when accomplished, Lily looked at him with shock in her eyes. WHAT? He asked her mom and dad and they were okay with it? Jaeger was good at deceiving people. He had deceived Lily in the beginning. Better to tell him she was not, and would never be interested.

"Sorry, I like someone else," Lily said clearly, with no embarrassment in her voice. He cocked his head to the side.

"Really?" And Lily nodded her head. "Could it possibly be Malfoy?" And Lily was shocked. So he knew and yet asked her out on a date. But she wasn't going to admit that, so she went on to refusing him.

"I really am sorry" _NOT_ "You will find someone out there that actually likes you back." And with that Lily ran out of there, not wanting to talk to him anymore. Lily went to her room and started to listen to music on her iPod, lying down in bed with her eyes closed.. When she felt her bed sag at the end, Lily opened her eyes and found Al staring at her.

"Hey," Lily said, taking the headphones out of her ears.

"Is there anything you wanna tell me?" Al asked, and Lily wondered what he meant. Al and her had always been close, and they told each other everything. But this year, she had drifted away from her family, even Al. Lily shook her head, feeling extremely guilty. He nodded, but she could tell he didn't believe her.

"Okay," Al said, as he got up from her bed. He was about to walk away when Lily stopped him. Al looked at her, waiting patiently for her to tell him what she needed to. And Lily needed to. Ever since she and Scorpius started dating and kept it a secret, Lily had wanted to tell Al, but was scared about his reaction and what he might do. But he was her brother, and she had always trusted him to be rational.

"I'm... I... I have a boyfriend," Lily said quietly, and she almost thought that he didn't hear her, except when he asked her who it was.

"Don't be mad please". Lily stayed quiet.

"Is it Malfoy?" And Lily's looked up in surprise, a questioning look in her eyes. Al chuckled, and pushed a stray hair away from her face behind her ear.

"I saw you two. Let's see. You were at the bottom of a stairwell, leading up to a tower. Then, he grabbed your hand and kissed you, you just smiled at him, and you looked so happy that I decided not to say anything about it. But it really left me wondering."

"Oh," Lily said, wondering how she could be so careless. "So you're not mad?" And Al shook his head.

"No, you're a smart girl, and you looked really happy to me, so whoever makes my sister, is good in my books." His voice turned hard. "_But_, if he does anything to make you cry or hurt you…Be warned, Malfoy." Lily laughed, throwing her arms around him, tears running down her face.

"Thanks Al," Lily said, and he rubbed her back.

"How long are you going to keep this a secret?" Al asked.

"I don't know," Lily responded, now worried about that fact, and also grateful that he was letting her to deal with telling her parents.

"Well, you should tell everyone soon. I think you're worrying too much about it. Mom and dad will understand, even if they don't agree with your choice, they'll still support you." Lily nodded, not quite able to talk. Al kissed her forehead.

"Good night." Lily mumbled goodnight to him, and soon enough fell asleep.

* * *

"**Yeah!"** Lily cheered, as she stood up when a Kestrels player scored. They were winning, but only by 20 points. Lily felt hands snake around her waist, pulling her down into her seat. Lily glared at Scorpius, but he smiled and looked around him. Lily followed suit. People were looking at her funny, and Lily realized then that they were glaring at her for cheering for the Kestrels when she was surrounded by _Cannon_ fans. Lily groaned a little, because she couldn't really cheer for her team, unless she wanted to be killed by some Cannon fans.

"Damn, next time, I'm not accepting tickets from Uncle Ron, if it means sitting by Kestrel haters." Scorpius laughed, entwining their fingers. Lily had to hold herself from cheering when her team scored, or from groaning when the Cannons scored. Soon afterwards, she felt her stomach grumble.

"Hey, I'm going to go get some food," Lily said and Scorpius nodded.

"Yeah let's go."

"No, it's okay, I can go by myself."

"You sure?" And Lily smiled at his sweet gesture, but didn't want him to miss the game.

"Yeah." And with that she kissed him on the cheeks, and went to buy the food. Lily bought a hot dog, a soda, some chips…Boy was she hungry. She put her stuff in a plastic bag, and was about to go back to the game when someone called her name. Lily turned towards the sound and saw Janika. But she had tears in her eyes, and looked really nervous. Lily ran up to her.

"Hey Janika, are you okay?" And Janika nodded. "What wrong?" Janika sniffed and shook her head.

"Nothing really...I just lost my...earring and I can't find it."

"Well, where was the last spot you remember having it?"

"I was playing with my earring earlier under the seats." And Lily wondered what she was doing there. "I looked for it but gave up, but I just can't stop crying about it. That earring is very important to me and I lost it!" Janika kept crying harder.

"Shh, shh," Lily said, rubbing her back. "Here, why don't I go help you look for it? It has to be there." And Janika looked at her, eyes full of tears.

"But... but your watching the game. I don't want you to miss that."

"It's okay, missing the game is not as important as missing a earring."

"But... but you have to be here with someone, you can't just leave."

"It's okay, he won't mind. And anyway we're friends, friends help each other!" At that, Janika cried harder.

"But...but..." And Janika seemed to be scrambling in her head, trying to come up with an excuse for Lily not to come, but…why?

"Let's go," Lily said, pulling her, but stopped when she had no idea where the place could be. "Lead on." Janika nodded, slowly leading her down to where she had lost her earring.

"**Hey, what did you get?"** Scorpius said, as he turned to Lily, when she returned. Only it wasn't Lily, it was Albus, her brother. Scorpius sat up.

"Surprised! Are you Malfoy?" Albus said, as he sat down in Lily's spot. Scorpius couldn't say anything and Albus laughed. "Funny, huh, how sometimes you try to keep a secret only to eventually be found out." Did Albus know?

"What are you talking about?" Scorpius asked, looking to the path which lead to the concession, hoping Lily wouldn't come out any time soon. Albus laughed as he saw where Scorpius was looking.

"Don't worry, I overheard her and Kaiser talking about looking for a missing earring. They should be back soon." And Scorpius stiffened at the mention of 'her'. So he really knew.

"Why are you here?" Ignoring what he said about Lily and Janika.

"What do you mean? I'm a fan of the Kestrels, and I just came here to watch them. I would've invited Lily to sit with me on the Kestrels side, but since she said she had… other things to do, I brought Fred with me," Albus said, nodding his head, and Scorpius looked in that direction, seeing Fred waving his hand, a huge grin plastered on his face. Damn, they should have been more careful. Albus laughed again.

"Really, both of you, trying to keep you relationship a secret! Lily isn't very good at keeping secrets, we were always close. So I know everything now. Well, Fred and I are the only ones…" Albus said, now paying attention to the game. Scorpius groaned, and Albus only laughed again. Seriously, this guy was having too much fun, at the expense of Scorpius and Lily.

"Remember when I said to you 'make my sister cry and it's your funeral'?" Scorpius nodded. "Well… it still stands." Scorpius turned to see Albus glaring at him "So if you hurt my sister, Fred, James, the rest of the family and I will go for you head." Scorpius nodded.

"I never would hurt her on purpose." Albus smiled.

"Alright, I believe you." And Albus turned back to the game.

"Ah, aren't you going back to your seat?" Scorpius asked, trying to be polite, when Albus didn't go back.

"Nope, not until Lily gets here," Albus replied. They sat in silence for a while longer, and Scorpius was getting really worried. Lily had been gone for almost 15 minutes now, and looking for an earring couldn't take _that_ long. Scorpius decided to go look for her, and stood up. Albus looked up at him.

"Where are you going?"

"I'm going to go look for Lily, she's been gone a while." Albus stood up.

"I'm going with you." And Scorpius nodded. He couldn't refuse Al, since he was her brother. Albus waved to Fred and Fred got off his seat.

"What is he doing?" Scorpius asked.

"He's going to meet us at the entrance" Scorpius nodded. As they walked down the stairs, Scorpius asked Albus if he knew anywhere Lily and Janika could be looking for the earring.

"Janika said somewhere under the bleachers," Albus told him. Scorpius thought that was an odd place to lose an earring. They met Fred at the entrance, and Fred put his arm around Scorpius shoulder, punching him in the chest.

"Welcome to the family," Fred said. And Scorpius grinned at him. They started to walk under the bleachers.

"Wish I could say the same," Scorpius said, knowing that Dani and Fred had something going on. Fred just laughed.

"Soon enough, soon enough…" Fred said, looking away, chuckling, when Albus stopped all of a sudden.

"What up?" Fred said, looking over Albus' head, since he was about a head taller.

"I don't know, but..." Albus said as he bent down and touched the small red liquid spot on the sand. "...I think this is blood"

"You sure?" Scorpius asked, going around Albus to see for himself.

"Yeah. Do you know who's this is?" Albus said, handing Scorpius a necklace.

"NO" Scorpius said in a terffified voice, looking at the blood, the plastic bag with a hot dog and soda and then at the necklace in his hands. The necklace that Scorpius had given to Lily earlier as her Christmas gift. Scorpius' eyes widened.

"What?" Albus asked quickly, looking at Scorpius.

"This belongs to Lily…" And both Albus and Fred cursed as they looked at Scorpius in shock.

* * *

_OHH, suspense. So yeah something bad happened to Lily and Janika it seems. But what? I like Albus a lot, his so nice and supportive and yet protective of his sister. I wish I had an older brother who could look over me, but all I have is a younger annoying brother and my mom is lecturing him about his electricity use right this moment. _

* * *


	22. Chapter 21

**CHAPTER TWENTYONE**

**Dani sat down **on her bed as she reread the letter that Fred had sent her. She smiled as his words to her and at his horrible handwriting.

Hey Dani, we should meet up soon before going back to school. I have a surprise for you.

~ Your Secret Admirer named Fred

Dani didn't know how to respond and it was going to be hard getting out of the house with her grandfather back from the hospital forbidding anyone from going out unless they had a good excuse. Earlier, Scorpius had gone out without telling anyone and their grandfather had been blowing fuses ever since. It was about 3 P.M. and the game had started at noon, so the game was going on for a while or maybe Scorpius didn't want to come back home yet. Dani didn't care much about the old man and neither did Jeal, but Dani had found out about Scorpius attempt to visit grandfather when he was sick, only to be told that grandfather didn't want to see him. Fucking old man, couldn't he show that he cared for once, at least before dieing.

"Dani" Dani looked up and saw Jeal with her head outside the door, looking at something.

"What?" Dani asked.

"Jaeger's here. And his following the old man to dad's study. This is suspicious" Jeal said as she closed the door behind her. "Lets spy on them" and before Dani could say anything, Jeal went over to her desk drawer and pulled out Extendable Ears. "Let's go" and with that Jeal left the room with Dani following. Their dad and their mom had left earlier and so it had only been their grandparents and them alone in the house. Dani followed Dani to Scorpius room which was above the study and a prefect place to overhear what was going on below using the vents.

"Mr Jaeger, I assume you have succeeded in your first step of you plan?"Lucias said, his voice raspy and barely heard.

"Yes sir I have, soon I shall go to the next plan and you can come and finish it up" Jaeger said, his voiced filled with excitement. "Is anyone home?"

"Yes, but it's only my wife and I. My son and his wife with their children went out earlier. But forget them, having any problems ?"Why would he lie about everyone gone but him and his wife being gone. He knew that Jeal and Dani were home, they just saw each other in the kitchen minutes ago before he told them to go their rooms. What was he up to?

"No, except for that fucking bitch of my step-sister who hasn't stopped crying. I really hate her. " Jaeger said in a disgusted voice.

"Yes well that soon shall be taken care of. Well thank you Mr Jaeger for coming here and informing me of what my _dear_ grandson has been up to" Lucias said sarcastically "I shall go and see you soon, I would of gone myself and not ask you to come, but my health is not the best this day's" the scraping of chair against wood was heard.

"My pleasure Mr Malfoy I have always admired your family history and your bloodline. I shall take my take my leave now because I can't be gone so long" and with that, the door was heard being opened and closed. Lucias rang a bell and again the door opened.

"Yes sir" said an elf, his voice shaking.

"Go up and tell my granddaughters and my wife that I shall be gone soon. I have some businesses to attend to and might not be back in a couple of days"So he did know, and yet he lied for a reason.

"Yes sir" and with that the elf hurriedly left. Jeal grabbed the ear pulled it up and hid it under Scorpius bed.

"Lets go before he catches us here" and with that Dani and Jeal left, very confused as to what their grandfather and Jaeger had been talking about.

* * *

'_**HILFE' **_**Scorpius** reread the piece of paper with the word 'help' in German that he held in his hands as Albus, Fred, Harry, him and a very angry James sat in the Potters house with no clue as where to look for Lily and Janika. Why had Janika written 'help' in German when it be more simple to write it in English and have people understand it easier. And it was obvious that she had known about the attack beforehand to write the note. Was it a clue? Scorpius thought of that and the other clue left behind; three set of footprints were discovered with the kidnapper apperateing before them, hit them with a rock and then apperated away with them leaving the rock behind. They would of followed but the apperating space had already been weak and could not lead them.

"FUCK. How could you let this happen" James yelled, looking at Scorpius. Scorpius glared at him. He didn't need to be reminded that it had been his fault of what had happened but he stayed quite. Earlier, when they had arrived at the Potters house (Scorpius not wanting to come but Albus and Fred forcing him to) James and his parents were in the living room. Seeing Scorpius they had been surprised, and when they saw all three anguished face's of the boy, that had worried them When they had heard about the kidnap, James had gone up to Scorpius and punched him calling him all sorts of foul names. Ginny started to cry and Harry had hugged her, trying to console her. Harry then had taken his wife upstairs to their room and left her there, he back down stairs saying that she was sleeping and returned to brainstorming with the rest, trying to come up with something.

"James, please calm down. It wasn't his fault" Harry said, and Scorpius felt even worse. How was he to get Lily's family approval when he couldn't even take care of her.

"Yes, we have to be rational and think clearly. Lily wasn't the only one that was kidnapped, Kaiser was too. And from the Kaiser's note, we know that Kaiser knew of the attack and Lily just happened to be there or something" Albus said, then he looked at Scorpius. "Do you know where Kaiser lives?" Scorpius nodded.

"Yeah, she told me once that she lives with her mother and her step-dad who is really sick"

"Good, then someone can go and tell her mother about what happed and see if her parents might know something" Scorpius nodded. Then he pulled Lily's necklace from his coat pockets, looking at it and it's broken clasp, a sign that she had done it on purpose and left it there, hidden under the sand along with the note left by Janika.

"Why don't we report a kidnap to the Ministry of Magic and get another Auror hlep with the case?" asked Fred.

"Because 24 hours needs to pass before reporting a missing person" Harry said.

"Then why don't you go and look for them uncle Harry, your the head of the office. And get uncle Ron, he do it?"

"I'll call Ron over later. And we don't have any leads as to tell us who took Lily and Kaiser so it's hard knowing where to start. It's not as easy as it might sound" Harry said, looking outside the window.

"Or why anyone would do such a thing" said Fred and Scorpius decided to leave. He stood up and everyone looked at him.

"Where are you going?" asked Albus.

"I'm going to Janika's home and tell her mother, see if there is anyone that has anything against Janika" Scorpius said. Al nodded.

"I'll go with you" Scorpius looked at him. It seemed Scorpius had gained a new friend in Albus.

"Me too" said Fred and now Scorpius had another new friend. Scorpius nodded. Turning to look at Harry, Scorpius said.

"Thank you for you hospitality Mr. Potter. I will find her Sir" Harry nodded at the sincerity of the boys voice, not able to say a word over his distress of Lily's kidnapped.

"Bye uncle Harry" said Fred as he patted Harry on the back.

"I'll be back soon dad" Al said and the three of them left. As they walked, Scorpius noticed that it it was nighttime already and mention to the guys that he needed to go home first. They all walked to the Malfoy Manor and stopped at the gates where Albus and Fred decided to stay. Scorpius nodded at their smart plan and went inside his house.

"Scorpius, where have you been?" Narcissa Malfoy said as Scorpius entered the building. Scorpius looked at his grandmother, her face filled with worry.

"Out with Mike. I'm going back but I just needed something" his grandmother nodded. "Where's grandfather?" Scorpius asked her as she followed him up to his bedroom.

"He said he had some business to do and would be gone some days" Scorpius sighed in relief, at least he didn't have to argue with his grandfather for a few days. But his grandfather was sick.

"Should he be out with his health being bad?"

"NO. But you know him, he doesn't like to acknowledge the fact that his sick and still wants to attend his own business. He's so stubborn" and Scorpius agreed with her. Scorpius went into his room and looked for the house directions that Janika had given.

"I'm tired, I shall take a nap" his grandmother said leaving the room.

He got the piece of paper and left his room and was about to go outside when someone jumped at him from behind.

"Scorpius, where have you been all day. It's almost six" Jeal said. Scorpius pried her hands from his neck.

"Jeal, I have to go sorry" Scorpius said as he opened the door.

"Wait, why are Potter and Weasly outside our gates?" Jeal asked, peering around Scorpius.

"What? Let me see?" Dani said and also peered around Scorpius. "Yes Scorpius, why are Potter and Weasly outside our gates?" Scorpius looked at them and wondering if he should tell them. Yes he should, they were Janika's friend and Lily's best friends and they needed to know , and besides, they might know something.

"Go change into something warm and hurry up. I will wait outside the gates" Scorpius told them, ignoring their previous question and their new questions forming in their minds. Once outside the gates Scorpius leaned against the gate pillar.

"Jeal and Dani are coming" Scorpius told them when he just stood there, and they nodded, their faces serious. Some minutes later, Jeal and Dani came outside, their faces filled with questions. Scorpius started to walk with everyone following suit.

"Scorpius slow down" Jeal said but Scorpius couldn't.

"What going on?" Dani asked, seeing all the boys worried expressions and Scorpius acting anything but calm.

"Lily and Kaiser were kidnapped" said Fred while Jeal and Dani suddenly stopped and gasped.

"WHAT?" both of them yelled together, looking at Fred, Albus and Scorpius with horrified expressions.

* * *

_**OUCH**_** Lily thought,** behind her ear throbbing. Lily lift a hand to rub the spot only to feel her hands tied up behind her. WHAT? Lily opened her eyes and saw only a small candle lightning only a small portion of the room, leaving most of it in darkness. Where was she? Lily heard mumbles but couldn't quite understand what they were saying. Lily groaned and felt a piece of cloth stuffed in her mouth. How did she get here? The last thing she remembered was bending down with Janika to look for her earring when she heard a popping sound and then felt someone come up behind her. Lily grabbed her necklace that Scorpius had given her fast.

"Hello Lily" Lily heard Jaeger say and then next thing she knew, she saw Jaeger hit Janika on the head with a rock but not before Janika gave her a apologetic look. Why though?. Hurriedly, Lily had broken her necklace clasp, felt a sharp pain in her head, and while she could, hid the necklace in the sand before falling unconscious.

And now she was here. Lily looked around. Janika was lying on the ground, her hands tied behind her back and her face red with her mouth stuffed. Lily turned around and nudged Janika with her tied feet. Janika opened her eyes, blinked and when she saw Lily, tears started to run down her cheeks and made loud sobbing noises. Lily heard steps coming towards her and looked up.

"Shut up" Jaeger said as he kicked Janika who moaned with pain, Lily whimpered. Jaeger turned towards Lily, seeing her frightened face made him smile.

"Lily, how are you? How's your head?' Jaeger asked her as he bend his knees coming eye level with Lily, roughly caressing her face while Lily tried to turn her head away. "Even all tied up and bloody you look beautiful. And such smooth skin, don't worry, everyone will see you soon enough, you'll be on display for everyone" as he still caressing her and Lily swallowed. What was he talking about" Everyone would see her? Display?. "I have to do something right now so I'll be gone for a few minutes. Don't worry, I won't be gone for long, and DON'T think of running away. Your surrounded by terrible creatures who won't think twice before killing you, and they are very frightening creature. So don't try anything Lily or it's you life and hers" Jaeger said pointing at Janika who was looking at him with frightened eyes. Jaeger lifted himself up and left. With Jaeger gone, Lily looked around, trying to see if she found a window or anything to tell her where she was with no success and only the small candle light lighting rock behind her and dirt below her. WHERE WAS SHE?

* * *

_So I was wondering on how to get Jaeger all found out and hopefully this is the best course having Lucias involved and Dani and Jeal overhearing part of their plan without knowing it yet. Scorpius goes to the Potters house and they know about the game date but they don't know yet about Scorpius and Lily dating. Also, I don't know how appearting works, forgot about them. So I took some lines from the movie 'Jump' and they're way of being able to trace people by following the 'hole' like a black hole I guess. Well I'm guessing actually, it's been a while since I watched the movie but I remember that that is one way of tracking where you go. _


	23. Chapter 22

**CHAPTER TWENTYTWO**

**"WHAT DO YOU MEAN SHE WAS KIDNAPPED" **Jeal screamed at Scorpius as Scorpius, Albus, Fred, Dani and Jeal got closer to the Kaiser home.

"Malfoy don't scream" said Albus looking around to see if anyone was looking at them. They were walking down a muggle park which led to the Kaiser home in a muggle road. It was dark outside with people were outside playing with the snow and children running around, sweethearts walking hand in hand and they were all looking at Jeal frighted by her sudden outburst. Really, they didn't need to to be scared by a 16 year old girl with red highlights on her black hair looking ready to murder you.

"Don't tell me what to do Potter" Jeal said in disgust, hating it when people told her what to do. Everyone sighed. She was impossible; how did Mike put up with?

"Shut up Jeal" Scorpius told her and she didn't argue and afterwards, no one said another word. Fred and Albus had told them the story of what had happened earlier. Dani and Jeal were shocked and happy at the fact that Lily and Scorpius were going out and had been for a while, but mostly mad because they had not known about it. Scorpius didn't bother explaining himself, not wanting to talk about the events leading up to where they were at the moment.

"Why are we all going to Mrs. Kaiser's home. Why can't only one of us go, tell her and then go meet up with the rest who will be looking for more clues? It doesn't take a long time to tell a person 'Hey your daughter was kidnapped, but don't worry I'm all over it'" asked Jeal as they kept on walking.

"Because we think that Mrs. Kaiser might have some answers for us" Scorpius answered her question.

"Why would you say guy's think that" Whoa, Jeal was slow today. Maybe she was too shocked and had not yet absorbed all the information in.

"Because, you know how Janika wrote 'help' in German" Jeal nodded. "Well we were wondering why Janika would write it in German when she could do it in English. Easier for us who don't know a single German word to understand rather then look the word up for it's meaning. She left this note because she knew of the attack beforehand and I think she wrote it in German for a reason" Scorpius said as they got out of the park. Looking around, Scorpius saw the house direction and went to it, looking at the wood plate making sure it was the right house. It was. Going up, Scorpius knocked, but didn't get a response. Again, he knocked and this time, he heard a womans voice telling him to wait. The door opened and revealed a middle age woman her face plain from makeup and yet resembling someone in a older version. Janika, she must be Janika's mom.

"Hello" the woman said slowly as to ask why this kids were in her front porch? "What may I do for you?" Scorpius nodded his head in greeting.

"Hello, are you Mrs. Kaiser?" the woman shock her head and Scorpius felt some disappointment. He had hoped that by going to Janika's home, he might find out something. But now he didn't have a lead.

"I'm sorry ma'am for – "

"I'm Mrs. Jaeger, but I used to be Mrs. Kaiser" the woman said, looking at them weird. "How is it you know of me?" and Scorpius sighed and smiled. Stupid, he had completely forgotten that Janika and Travis were step-brother and sister. Did that mean something?

"We are your daughters friends. My name is Scorpius Malfoy, and this two are my sister Jeal and Dani with out other friends Albus Potter and Fred Weasly" Scorpius told the woman, introducing the others to her.

"Malfoy, Potter and Weasly. Why, my daughter sure can make some famous friends. Come in please" and Scorpius wondered what she meant by his family name being famous? They walked in to a spacious living room.

"Would you like something to drink?" the woman asked as she poured herself some tea. Scorpius shook his head.

"No we are here to inform you that Janika was kidnapped earlier" Scorpius said, his voice clear getting to the point. The woman dropped her pot of tea she was pouring and it broke into piece upon contact with the smaller cup and the table. The women looked at them with disbelieving. eyes

"Thats impossible" she stood up glaring at them "I just talked to my daughter. She told me she was going out with some friends." Scorpius looked at her, wondering if she was telling the truth.

"Really" Scorpius decided to go along with it. "Then I must apologize for that mistake. But we do know that one of our friends got kidnapped and Janika was with her sometime around it, so either both got kidnapped like we think, or only one and Janika is roaming around free like you say" the woman sat down and nodded.

"Mrs. Jaeger, what time did you daughter appear before you?" Jeal asked.

"Well she had left earlier at about 2 P.M..." _The time Lily had disappeared. "..._but then she came back at around 5 P.M. to tell me she was staying at a friends house" the woman said.

"What was the girls name?" Jeal asked, leaning close to the woman.

"Jani said that the girls name was Lily or something. All I remember is that I was a flower name" the woman said sounding like she was disgusted with people who's name was after a flower.

"Mrs. Jaeger, tell me does your Janika own earring that are very important to her?" Albus asked. The woman shook her head completely taken off guard by the sudden question of Albus and taken off subject about the flower.

"No, Janika hates earring. She has her ears pierced, but she hates them. She doesn't even own a pair" the woman said, wondering where this was leading too.

"Interesting" Albus said, looking at the broken shards of the cup and pot. What had Albus heard exactly? Scorpius would ask later.

"Mrs. Jaeger, how does Janika get along with her brother?" Dani asked. The woman looked sad.

"Travis seems to care for her. They met each other when he was only 13 and she 10. But for some reason, Janika would always be scared of him, no matter how gentle he was with her"

"So you like your step-son?" Dani asked. The woman nodded.

"He always took care of my daughter and he was just a really good son you know. Smart, good looking, always looking out for others, many admirable things that I always wanted in a son but could not have. Why did – " Dani interrupted the woman who didn't seem to mind all the questions being asked or being interrupted.

"Why did you daughter move with her father instead of staying with you?" The woman looked like she was about to cry.

"She moved back to her father because she said she missed him and wanted to be with him. But I think she was mad at me for remarrying and just didn't care about my new husband or son"

"And she moved back here because...?" Dani asked.

"Her father remarried and I guess she didn't like her"

"Where was you son at this time?" Dani asked.

"He had already moved out. He had a small apartment in London but then he moved to the school to take over his dad's job" Dani nodded, gathering all the info she had gotten and trying to come up with something.

"That would explain that strange meeting" Jeal said in a shocked voice to Dani and Dani nodded. Scorpius wondered what they knew and was going to ask them later. As far as Scorpius could tell, Janika didn't like Jaeger at all, which was not a surprise because when you saw his true form, you wouldn't like him anymore. Scorpius had in a way already guessed as much considering whenever Scorpius and Janika happened to cross paths with Jaeger, Janika have her head down and her face scared. But Scorpius had wanted to wait before asking her. But the earring? All Albus had said was that Janika had lost an important earring that belonged to her, and yet here her own mother was telling them about Janika disliking earring and not even owning a pair. The whole thing just kept sounding weirder and weirder. He needed to talk to the father, see if he knew anything.

"May I talk to your husband?" Scorpius asked. The woman looked at him in shock. Then she narrowed her eyes in suspicion.

"Why?" the woman asked.

"Because I have a feeling that he might know something that you don't" and the woman glared at him and stood up.

"How could you say such a thing. My husband has just woken up by a coma, how could he possibly know of anything that has recently happened" Scorpius got up to, towering the woman surprise at this new revelation. How come Janika had never told him her father was in a coma? All she had ever said was that he was sick but always scared. Scared of what Scorpius wanted to know"

"When did the coma occur?" the woman still glared at him, not trusting him.

"A week after school started..." the week that Scorpius had punched Jaeger for insulting Lily. The woman continued "...he seemed better, getting out of bed and walking around. Then all of a sudden he fell down into a coma". Some weeks later Scorpius had found out that Jaeger got to stay the reminder of the year only because his father had gotten worse with no chance of coming back. Jaeger was behind his own father's coma, Scorpius was sure of that. But to make sure...

"Who found your husband when he fell into the coma?"

"Travis, he was visiting and was updating his father of what he had taught the students at Hogwarts and what his father should do when he returned when all of sudden Travis screamed that his father had fainted"

"Where were you at the moment?" and the woman thought about this for while. She shock her head.

"I was downstairs in the kitchen brewing some tea" Scorpius nodded, seeing the pieces come together.

"May I talk to your husband?" Scorpius asked again.

"I told you already why would my – "

"Because he knows something. I'm sure of it" Scorpius interrupted and that shut her up, looking at him with wide eyes. Then she narrowed her eyes.

"Fine, but just to tell you, he can't talk and don't expect him to. Follow me" and with that, the group of people followed behind the woman. To Scorpius, he kept getting a feeling that Jaeger was behind all this somehow and Janika had been a pawn in his hands. Scorpius had always known not to ignore his feeling, even though he sometimes tried hard against them, but this was not the times to be doing so. They went into a big room very well lite. Scorpius glanced at the bed and saw Mr. Jaeger lying there, his face white and shallow. Scorpius went up to him, looking at him.

"Hello Mr. Jaeger" Scorpius said, the man looked at him.

"Can you hear me?" no response.

"If you can, blink your eyes once." Mr. Jaeger blinked and Mrs. Jaeger gasped. Good.

"Can you move you neck?" and Mr. Jaeger blinked twice, so no. It seemed he had lost a lot of his mobility if he couldn't move his neck. What kind of curse was this?

"Mr. Jaeger, I need to ask you some question regarding you son. They're a simple yes or no questions so one blink for yes, and two blinks for no. Understand?" Mr. Jaeger blinked once, and again Mrs. Jaeger gasped. Scorpius looked at her, her hands over her mouth staring at her husband with teary eyes. Okay start with something easy.

"That first week after school started, did you feel well enough to go back teaching?" Mr. Jaeger blinked once. Good. That explained part of Scorpius conclusion.

"Okay, next. Did you tell your son about you health being good enough for you to go back to work?" Mr. Jaeger blinked once. Next, and this might be the confusing part.

"Did your son come visit you today?" and Mrs. Jaeger got up and yelled...

"What, Travis never came and Janika was the only one to visit him today" she said getting mad. Scorpius ignored her. "Did he?" again he asked. Mr. Jaeger blinked once. Scorpius heard Mrs. Jaeger shout 'what?' but otherwise ignored her. Scorpius was getting closer and this one was going to be a hard question.

"Mr. Jaeger, did your son put a curse on you to put you into a coma ?" Mr. Jaeger looked at Scorpius not blinking once, and Scorpius heard Mrs. Jaeger hiss. Scorpius wondered what Mr. Jaeger was thinking? It seemed like some sort of pain overcame his face, but impossible to tell since he couldn't move his face muscles. Then Mr. Jaeger blinked, and only once. Mrs. Jaeger gasped and quite sobs overcame her. Scorpius felt sympathy for her. So much for the perfect son.

"Mr. Jaeger, could you tell us what curse he used?" Albus said, as he stood next tot Scorpius. Mr. Jaeger just looked at him and again Mrs. Jaeger hissed. She changed emotion easily it seemed.

"How could you ask such a thing? Don't you see, he can't talk, how can you ask him such a question that doesn't require a no or yes?"

"No he can't talk" Albus said, looking at the woman with a smooth face and a calm voice.

"But he can write" said Albus as he pulled out a piece of paper and reached around Scorpius to the side table and grabbed a muggle pen alongside a book.

"See, his hand is twitching. The spell thats on him is wearing off and he's getting his mobility back." Scorpius smiled. Albus was pretty smart, he had to give him that much. Scorpius hadn't noticed Mr. Jaeger's hand and never would of come up with the idea of asking him to write down the spell.

"Mr. Jaeger's?" Albus asked again as he put the pen in Mr. Jaeger's hand and the book with the piece of paper below his hand. He started to write slowly. When done with it, Albus took the paper and looked at it while Mr. Jaeger's breathing was hard.

"Tief schlafen" Albus said, frowning at the words as he read a German curse. He turned towards Mrs. Jaeger. "What does that mean?" and Mrs. Jaeger shook her head.

"I don't know, I don't know. I'm not German myself, but my ex husband and Mr. Jaeger here are. I just married German men" the woman said, sounding somewhat guilty. _DAMN_. Scorpius thought, and he heard Albus mutter the same word. It was going to take a while to figure out what the curse was exactly without a German dictionary.

"Tief schlafen" Scorpius heard Dani mutter. "Tief d...d... deep schlafen...s...s...sleep. Deep Sleep" And Scorpius turned around and looked at her. Of course, Dani, Jeal and Lily were taking German class, they were bound to know some German words.

"The curse was Artus" Albus said quietly, looking at Mr. Jaeger who nodded.

"Are you sure?" Scorpius asked and Albus nodded. "Damn, I should of known, but I couldn't remember the curse for a coma."Albus turned back to Scorpius and was about to ask him something else when Jeal stopped him.

"Wait"

"What Jeal?" Scorpius asked. Jeal looked between Mr. Jaeger and Scorpius, her eyes filled with worry.

"I...I overheard Jaeger talking to...to... to someone and he said something about a plan and moving on to the next stage. Then Jaeger was asked if there were any problems and he said no, except that his step-sister kept on crying and it was really annoying..." Mrs. Jaeger gasped loudly "... and how it soon it would be resolved. Then he left in a hurry, saying that he couldn't be gone for long" Jeal said.

"Why didn't you tell us earlier" Scorpius yelled at her. Jeal whimpered.

"We didn't know. We didn't give it much thought really till now. We just thought it was a strange conversation between Jaeger and grandfather Lucias" and when Albus heard 'Lucias' he growled and Jeal covered her mouth. Scorpius stood in shock.

"Why is he involved in this?" Albus asked, his voice cold and hard. Dani stepped forward.

"We don't know" she said in a strong voice "but afterwards, our grandfather left today earlier saying he had some business to do" and Scorpius nodded, remembering that. Did his 'business' involve Lily and Janika? Albus growled but then he turned back to Mr. Jaeger.

"Mr. Jaeger, do you know where your son could be? Hiding possibly?" Mr. Jaeger blinked once. "Can you write it down" and he blinked once again as Albus put another piece of paper under his hand. He started to write.

"Creepers Cave" Albus said reading the words out loud. Mrs. Jaeger's gasped.

"But..." she said, looking at her husband "...but thats a dangerous abandoned underground cave in the forest below the Zugzpitze mountain in Germany. It's high and deep in the mountains and it's filled with many creatures who wouldn't think twice before killing you and some say thats even filled with dementors" she said, looking extremely scared.

"MY SISTER MIGHT BE THERE AND I WILL RISK NOT RISK LOSING HER" Albus screamed at the woman, looking straight at Mrs. Jaeger's eyes with determination in his eyes. "Alright, let's go" Albus said regaining his composure. Scorpius looked at Mr. Jeager who was looking at him.

"Thank you Mr. Jaeger, this must be painful for you, telling us what your own son did" Mr. Jaeger blinked once, a tears sliding down his cheek, and when he blinked again, he didn't open them, going down the darkness of sleep. "Recover soon Mr. Jaeger" Scorpius told him as he grabbed Mr. Jaeger's hands to shake. Mr. Jaeger squeezed Scorpius hands and Scorpius returned the pressure.. They turned around to leave.

"Wait" Mrs. Jaeger said. They stopped. Now what? Mrs. Jaeger looked at her husband who was holding her hand."Travis is not my husbands son" Everyone was taken aback "When Travis found out about it, he said he look for his real father. We don't know if he ever did find his real father. I don't know if this information is useful, but I hope it is since you already know everything about him that we do" Albus nodded.

"Thank you both" Albus said and walked away, Scorpius and the rest following hearing Mrs. Jaeger weeping behind them. Once outside the house they stopped.

"What next?" asked Fred.

"We apperate close to forest border where the cave is" Albus said.

"Yeah" Scorpius agreed.

"But wait, we can't apperate" Jeal said, her face smeared with tears.

"I never said you were coming with us" Albus said as he walked down the street towards the now empty park.

"But why not?" Jeal asked.

"Because I need somebody to go back and tell my dad. He won't like it, but I can't wait for him to make his decision. And anyways, he'll come faster if he knows we're there already"

"But we can be useful" Albus stopped and turned around to face Jeal.

"HOW? Both of you can't apperate, you can't perform magic without getting in trouble with the Ministry of Magic. So what use are you to me?" Albus said angrily.

"Albus" Scorpius said, grabbing his shoulder. Albus calmed down. Albus was really holding much of his anger back and seemed to be getting less impatient.

"Just do as I say, if you don't then we're really going to run into trouble. All I'm asking you is to go tell my dad while Scorpius, Fred and I go to the border of the forest to spy for a while, wait for my dad and brother and others before attempting anything" Dani nodded seeing the good reasoning behind Albus plan. Dani grabbed Jeal arm and started to pull her along.

"That sounds for the best, let's go Jeal" Dani said but then let go and walked forward to hugged Scorpius.

"Be careful" Dani whispered in his ear. Scorpius nodded. She let go of him, then turned around to join Jeal.

"Dani?" Fred said. Dani turned to look at him and before any one would of guessed what he was up to, Fred kissed Dani. Everyone was in shock especially Dani as Fred let her go, her eyes wide with shock, her face all red from embarrassment. Fred chuckled and pushed Dani towards Jeal and Dani walked up to Jeal on obvious unbalanced legs.

"Wait" someone said. Dani spine seemed to stiffen at the command. "Tell my dad that we are at 'Valerian Case'" Albus said with laughter in his voice as he too noticed Dani behavior, and all the guys were chuckling quietly as Dani nodded, not asking questions and pulling a still shocked Jeal with her down the street on their way to the Potter house. When they were out of site, Scorpius turned to Albus, everyone sober again.

"Ready?" Albus asked them.

"I never been there" Scorpius told Albus.

"Me neither" Fred said. "How are we suppose to apperate there?"

"It's okay, I will apperate for the three of us. I been there before" Albus said.

"You sure?" asked Fred and Albus nodded.

"Call you brooms over, we're going to need them" and all three did, their broom flying high in the air and then lowered to them.

"Ready?" Albus asked again.

"Yeah" and with that Albus apperated with Scorpius and Fred following his 'space' leading to Zugzpitze Mountain in Germany.

* * *

_AH. So hard to come up with conclusions and how everything happened and was planned out and how it was found out. So much to write and yet I still don't think I got through with explaining everything clearly. So I think that at the age of 17, you are allowed to apperate and perform magic outside school, I think. If it's wrong, then lets just say it's right okay?I hope everyone was able to get it, and just to say, I sorta pulled this out of the hat, trying to come up with a reasonable clues and conclusions. So I used the whole 'space' concept here again, black hole or just a hole of space that can take you anywhere like the movie 'Jump'. To those, I changed the geography. I made Zugzpitze Mt. a remote mountain not the like it really is and a forest somewhere below the mountain. And again, my bad to those German's if I spelled or said 'deep sleep' in German wrong. :)_


	24. Chapter 23

**CHAPTER TWENTYTHREE**

**"Why did you tell Dani** to tell your dad to meet us at 'Valerian Case'?" asked Fred as they sat around in a small dark hut in Austria, to the border of Zugzpitze Mt. Germany. Fred seemed too relax to be next to the most dangerous magical forest in the world and in the darkness while waiting and Albus was position next to the window hidden by the shadow with binoculars in his hands. It was full moon tonight and clear to see to the forest edge before the trees made the forest dark.

"Because... remember the Valerian Case?" Fred nodded, but Scorpios couldn't remember reading about it.

"Well," Albus said as he was going to explain. "Stefan Valerian was a muggle born wizard who just watched too many scary muggle movies in my opinion. But anyways, Valerian kidnapped muggle's and then took them to this underground cave which is called Creepers Cave and you'll see why its called so. Anyway, the muggle's police weren't able to catch Valerian as they thought he was a muggle, and then the head of their own Ministry, the Prime Minster asked my father to help with catching him and thats when the Ministry found out that they were dealing with a wizard, not a very cleaver human as they first thought. It seemed that Valerian was using muggle weapons and not magic or it would of much easier to catch him and you know how we use magic to trial people" Fred and Scorpius nodded, knowing those simples rule's; no magic in front of muggles and so on.

"When my dad cornered him at Creepers Cave, his hideout, everyone was shocked of what they found inside. In the Daily Prophet, it was said that only dead bodies where found and those still alive had their memories erased. But what the Ministry decided to keep a secret was that not only where there dead bodies found, but also..." Albus took a deep breath.

"What?" Fred asked, now intrigued.

"Some bodies were found...but they were found skinless" Scorpius tensed up. "It seemed that Valerian was trying to recreate a scene that he watched in a movie called Jeepers Creepers in real life. The skin was cut from the bodies, and then put up on the walls and roof as if they were animal skins and bodies left there to rot" and Scorpius felt like throwing up.

"So fucked up" Fred said sounding sick. Albus nodded.

"Dad was called in when they found the whereabout of the cave was and since James and I were both with him at the moment, he brought us here and told us to wait. Its seems that he had already suspected the forest to hold Valerian hiding place and had been spying on it with this hut that was just here" Albus said, looking at the nigh sky as remembering it.

"So you didn't see inside the cave?" Scorpius asked. Albus shook his head.

"No, but dad told us. We never saw anything and left before we could see the bodies being taken..." Albus stopped talking and was lookingt outside the window with wide eyes.

"What?" Scorpius asked as Albus put the binoculars to his eyes, looking through them at the darkness in front of him. After a while, Albus spoke in a hard tone.

"Its seems that Jaeger is here, and his dragging a girl with him" Scorpius and Fred stood up and looked at the forest.

"What?"

"But... why would he bring them here. You think he have a better place to go? And he could just apperate into the cave and not risk being seen? Thought he has reason not to" Fred said. Albus shook his head. He breathed deeply.

"The forest may be dangerous to enter and get out off for anyone. _But_ there's a book I read about the forest back in school. The book said that any being that was evil could enter without any creatures attacking, taking the evil in as one of their own. The forest also has it's special protection, not letting anyone in unless they do it by crossing the border with their own two feet. That means no apperating" Scorpius shivered slightly, thinking that this forest sounded really bad making the Forbidden Forest sound like playground.

"How bad is it?" Asked Scorpius. Before anyone could say anything, there were a few popping sounds and the three guys turned towards the sound.

"Malfoy, that forest is filled with nightmares" Harry Potter said as he, Ron Weasly, James Potter and Ginny Potter walked towards them, the moonlight showing the new visitors.

**After having the three** Potters yell at Albus for his stupid plan, they calmed down, also thinking that Albus did a well job. He hadn't gone in all crazy and gotten himself killed at least while Mr. Weasly kept glaring at Scorpius. When Fred had asked them what had taken them so long, Mr. Potter told them that he had gone to the Ministry of Magic to tell everyone what was happening after Jeal and Dani got to his home and told him. The Minister of Magic did not believe that Mr. Potters suspicious were much to be called for an alarm and for the Hit Wizards Team to be called, but the Minister was convinced when a anonymous owl arrived with a anonymous note saying that a muggle girl was kidnapped by a wizard and taken to Creepers Cave in the Zugzpitze Mountains of Germany. How they knew that, no one knows, but Mr. Potter thought that it was a helpful hint from someone especially now that he knew it was true as he had heard about what had just happened. When they got to the subject of Jaeger arriving at the forest with the girl, Mr. Potter got quite.

"What dad?" asked Albus. Mr. Potter shook his head.

"Nothing really, I was just wondering how Jaeger knew of this cave. The forest was never revealed to the public though many know of it since it was one of Voldemort's favorite places in the world. But my question is, how did Jaeger know where to find the cave? Only a very few people know of its location and Valerian who is dead now"

"Could he had have any relatives?" Asked Scorpius thinking of Jaeger looking for his real father, and then to somehow know of this cave.

"It's said that he had a son, but we don't know if that true or who it possibly be" Mr. Potter got up. "I better get back to the Hit team and see what else I can do"

"How long till they're ready?" Fred asked. James smiled.

"They're ready, they just need our dads command to proceed" James said. Harry nodded.

"Yes, well I'm going to have the the Hit team surround the underground cave and Ron and I will go in there and take care of Jaeger ourselves." Harry said, going over the plan. Scorpius, Fred, Albus and Ginny were to stay at the hut. Scorpius was going to say something when Fred spoke up.

"NO, Fred, you are to stay here with Al and Malfoy"

"But I wanna fight"

"NO, I will not let George lose you too" Harry yelled. At that Mrs. Potter started to cry softly and the room got all tense.

"Fine" Fred said quietly but sounding angry.

"There's one more thing" Harry said. They all looked at him except Fred when they heard the different tone in him. "We attack at sun up" and with that, Harry kissed his wife on the cheek and then apperated away with James. Fred hit the table with his fist. They were quite for a few minutes, Mrs. Potter snobs disappearing.

"Fred" she said, going over to him only to have him push her hand away. She looked down at the ground.

"Why till sun up?" Scorpius yelled, not being able to control it now. It was a good chance that Lily was in the cave with Jaeger and he could hurt her at anytime, so why wait.

"Because the creatures of the forest are stronger at night and almost impossible to see. They know the forest, we don't" Albus said, sounding mad as well. He had known, and yet he haven't said anything. "Not much we can do unless we want to die first step we take." Mrs. Potter nodded.

"Do you remember anything about the ancient creatures from Ancient Ruins?" Mrs. Potter asked, looking at Scorpius. Scorpius nodded, remembering how he always that them a myth and had been real, they were all dead "It's said that those huge, frightening, dangerous creatures were able to survive and now they live here. At this great forest. The ones called Cold Ones are said to look like human, but aren't. They are really fast and only crave for one thing; blood. Then there are the ancient werewolves who have lost their human side and live here. There are many others creatures that many of us thought myth and yet, somehow seem real in this place" Mrs. Potter said, looking out to the window that overlooked to the forest.

"So last time, did the hit team come?" Scorpius asked. Mrs. Potter nodded but Albus was the one to talk.

"Yeah, my dad and uncle Ron were here and went inside to catch Valerian. It took a long time to clear the cave of the bodies since the creatures kept hurting and even killing some of the members in the hit team, my dad has a scar on his back from the close encounter with one. It was so dangerous having to go back in there, that they decided it be better to burn the rest of the bodies in the so other people weren't getting hurt just getting them out.

"How they catch Valerian?" Scorpius asked.

"Like I said before, Valerian liked using muggle weapons and not his wand so it was harder to catch him but easy to out power him" Albus said. Everyone kept on talking about Jaeger but most of the time, all of them had their minds of what could be happening to Lily and Janika.

* * *

**While Scorpius and the** rest waited for the sun to rise, they ate food that Mrs. Potter had brought for them. Mr. Potter arrived an hour till sunrise.

"Okay, I want you four to stay here and we'll go in and get the muggle girl out and Lily and Kaiser if they're there" Mr. Potter said with no one protesting. "James is with the hit team ready to join me at sunrise." Mr. Potter disappeared and soon the sun rose over the hills and Zugzpitze Mountain, making the snow glitter, looking like a beautiful peaceful day. The sun started to light the top of the mountain but stopping when the light got to the forest border. Mr. Potter nodded to his wife, then he disappeared. Next thing, he apperated in front of the forest with 50 or so other wizards and James and Ron. They all had their wands up with one hand and with the other, held a broom. The hit wizards along with James had armors on as well, when they got hit or fell to the ground. They walked in slowly, looking around the forest till the forest darkness made them disappear from the huts view. Fred turned towards Mrs. Potter.

"How far is the cave from the border?" Fred asked. Mrs. Potter shrugged, her eyes wide and staring at the forest.

"I don't really know. It's not far really, but it seems far just because of those creatures getting in front of you and blocking you way. It could take a while" and Fred nodded, then nodded at Albus and Scorpius. They nodded back. They knew it was stupid, but they weren't going to get left behind and they didn't get good school grades for nothing. They ran for the forest, Mrs. Potter yelling at them to return. They ran, their blood on fire eager to catch Jaeger and make him pay for what he has done.

**From left and right,** Scorpius was dodging everything coming towards him. Flying creatures, creatures handsm everything.

"KEEP GOING STRAIGHT" Albus yelled. Scorpius nodded as again he dodged something. He didn't have much time to look at the creatures, but at one he got a good look. It was a huge cyclops things with a horn on its head and all scaly like a dragon. His eye was huge in his small face and his teethe small but razor sharp, his tail that he had swung towards Scorpius full of spikes. There was even a creature that could breath fire and one of them caught Albus broom on fire, but he put it out. They passed some Hit team members who didn't pay them any attention since they themselves were occupied. Scorpius looked for an opening to a cave on the ground when he heard Mr. Potter.

"ALBUS, FRED, MALFOY. WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU THREE DOING HERE" He yelled at them while they all fought a creature themselves. Scorpius stunned a small flying huge ugly bird-like creature. They didn't respond back to him, but they heard Mr. Weasly yell.

"FUCK. THEY'RE SO MANY OF THEM ALL OF A SUDDEN, IT'S LIKE THEY WERE GATHERED HERE AND TOLD TO WAIT" Ron yelled.

"YES, I THINK THAT MAYBE JAEGER HAD ALREADY KNOWN OF OUR ATTACK AND SUMMAND THEM HERE TO KILL US" Scorpius was wondering what they were talking about when all a sudden, out of the corner of his eyes, he saw another disgusting bird-like creature fly towards him and Scorpius knowing he would have no time to react. The bird suddenly stopped and Scorpius looked towards the direction where the spell had come from only to see no one there. But there was a hole on the ground. That must be it, that must be the entrance. Scorpius tried to fly over there directly, but on his way, more creatures got on him. At one point, Scorpius got a scratch on his arm, ripping his sleeve. He ignored it. He called Albus over who was close to him to follow him and Albus nodded. They both went to the hole and when after a few minutes of fighting they reached it, they both flew in there without thinking. They landed in a small rocky hole with many tunnels leading to places. They looked around, wondering which tunnel to take when they heard a screams, female screams coming from the left farthest tunnel. Albus and Scorpius decided to follow that tunnel.

* * *

**The screaming was gone** and now it all quite except for Janika's quite sobs. Lily was shocked, earlier she had seen Jaeger drag in a girl with terrified eyes who was about 20 or so years old. Some hours later, a huge roar had come from outside where they were and Jeager looked up, telling someone behind him to check it out and make sure everything was in plan. Some hours later, Jaeger had grabbed the girl and taken her out into the darkness in which the candle did not reach. She heard the girl start to scream in pain against her cloth in her mouth and Jaeger telling her to shut up and even once in a while laughing. What was he doing to this poor girl, Lily thought as the girl screams became quieter till they were gone and Lily wondered if she was dead or just unconscious. Lily heard something being dropped into the ground, heard Jaeger walked towards them and when he did, his hands and cloth were full of blood. Lily looked behind where he had been with the girl but with the darkness, she could not tell what had happened.

"Lily, Lily, Lily" Jaeger said as he bent down to touch Lily's face, smearing some blood on her face and Lily turned her head away trying to get away from him, pushing herself against the wall while Janika groaned. Jaeger laughed. "It's okay Lily, shh, it's okay." He smiled. With his bloody hands, Jaeger took the cloth out of her mouth and Lily started to scream at him.

"GET AWAY FROM ME" Lily said, her mouth sore from biting to much on the cloth. "WHAT DID YOU DO TO HER?" He frowned at her.

"You shouldn't worry about her, you should worry more about yourself"

"Why are we here" Lily asked, breathing quickly once the smell of blood hit her and wondering if she was next. Jeager pulled out a bloody knife and ran it down Lily's face to her jaw and neck, leaving a trial of blood and the knife on her pulse. Lily stopped breathing, but then her breath came back in quick gasps.

"Janika is just here because she was the bait to get you alone." Janika whimpered. "You on the other hand are here because of Scorpius Malfoy" Lily stiffened.

"What does he have to do with anything?" Jaeger laughed. He went over to Janika who was looking at him with frightened eyes. He started to untie the cloth in her mouth.

"Tsk, tsk Lily please think about what I say" he stood up and started to walk back and forth. "You always seemed very cautions around me. I don't usually get that reaction from girls that I pursue, instead, they feel loved and wanted, but not you" Lily hissed. He laughed. With her mouth free Janika started to scream at him only to have his wand pointed at her.

"Scream" and at this he pointed his wand at Lily. "And she dies" Lily glared at him.

"WHAT IS WRONG WITH YOU?" Lily screamed. Jaeger lifted a shoulder and raised his free hand as in 'I give up' kinda thing.

"Fine, I'll tell you. You see, what I have against Malfoy is not only the fact that he took my play toy away from me, he also heard me saying some nasty remarks about what I was going to do to you and he punched me. Remember that fight. It all because of you and all because I said how I was going to make you WHORE" Jaeger said, breathing hard and his eyes filled with anger. His voice calmed down. "And that is what got me MAD. I wanted revenge on him for what he did and he even broke my nose. Even though this reason might seem like a pitiful reason for you, I hate him and I waited for my chance to get back at him. And I will do so with _you_." Again he leaned down his, face very close to her. "What a pathetic person you are" Lily snarled, trying to keep the scared part of her hidden. He smiled what many would consider a charming smile, but the the moment, it was anything but charming. "Yes, well there is another reason. Some years ago, my father brought me here and he showed me some stuff"

"Your father? Mr. Jaeger?" Lily said, thinking of the fat jolly man who loved to talk and teach German, one of the reasons Lily wanted to be in his class. Jaeger looked disgusted.

"NO, that fat bastard is not my father. You see, my mother had an affair with a man and got pregnant with me. Leon Jaeger knew though that I was not his son and that's why he never acted like a father to me. When my mother died and I was about 12, she told me who my real father was. I didn't care much for the man at first, but when I read about him in the Daily Prophet, I wanted to meet him. You see, he showed me this wonderful cave here out in my adopted father's country which we are currently at."

"Somebody will find out about you" Lily said. Jaeger laughed.

"They already have." Lily felt hope. He laughed again.

"But, if they do get past the creatures I told you about, all they will find is your dead body...  
and he reached behind him in the darkness and pulled something "on display and you skin hanging from the walls" and a stronger light came on. Both Lily and Janika screamed. On the roof there were burned skins of people hanged like animal skins and behind Jaeger, a body was hidden under the a bloody blanket. Jaeger laughed when his he saw Lily's eyes run over the body covered up.

"What did you do to her?" Lily asked, not being able to take her eyes off her and not wanting to look up. She knew that the girl was dead but Lily didn't want to believe what she was seeing.

"Thats a surprise I will show you later" he said.

"How could you such a thing?" Lily screamed at him. He laughed.

"I don't know really. All I know is that I felt great pleasure doing it, and ..." he said his hands running down her cheek "and I will have fun with you too" and Lily felt sick to her stomach.

"Now, on with my reason for doing this. You see, this..." he said, arching his free hands towards the human skins "... is my fathers creation and your father was the one that DESTROYED IT. HE DESTROYED MY FATHERS DREAMS AND HE SENT MY FATHER TO AZKABAN WHERE HE DIED" Jaeger said, screaming. Lily heard Janika cry silently. "SHUT UP OR YOUR DEAD" Jaeger said, pointing his wand at Janika and Lily took this opportunity and hit his feet, making him lose his balance and fall, falling on top of the lamp and breaking it, all darkness again except for the small candle. Jaeger dropped his wand, but there wasn't much Lily could do with her hands tied, so she kicked his wand away. He glared at Lily, and from his robe pulled out a shiny metal thing. A gun. He smiled evilly, the gun pointed at her. "It seems here that Lily Potter wants to die first" and with that he was about to pull the trigger when he unexpectedly fell forward on top of Lily. Lily looked at him, trying to get him off her, but he was heavy.

"Scorpius" Janika said and Lily looked up to see Scorpius come out from the shadows and in front of her, easily removing Jaeger off her. Albus was behind him and he went over to Janika and pulled her robes off her while Scorpius did the same to Lily. How did they know where they were? Lily wondered. Once freed, Lily threw her arms around Scorpius, tears falling down her face.

"Scorpius, oh my god. I'm so happy your here. I was so scared" Lily sobbed against his chest.

"Shh, shh, Lily it's okay. Let's go before he wakes up" Lily nodded and got up to go with him and her brother and Janika. When she was on her feet, a hand curled around her ankles and pulled her down, not giving her or Scorpius a warning and before she knew it, Jaeger had her against him, his wand pointed at Scorpius and Albus, and the gun against her ribs. Scorpius and Albus were wandless and they frowned at their stupidity.

"Ah, Scorpius, so glad you could join the party." Jaeger said. Lily had never thought that a person could be so crazy, but he was.

"Jaeger, lets of her?" Scorpius said coldly.

"Now why would I do that? I have both the people I wanted in one room and I can kill both any second. So now, why would I let go of her?" Jaeger said, his voice sounding crazy rather then normal voice.

"Let go of her" Albus said. Jaeger smiled.

"Ah, and look, a Potter in our ranks. Nice. I was just going to kill Lily and hurt the famous Mr. Harry Potter, but it seems I can hurt him more with his son here as well" Jaeger laughed, never taking his eyes off anyone. Lily had her hands tied behind her again because Jaeger had put a biding spell on her. She couldn't do anything. She looked at Scorpius frantically. Jaeger was fast with his spells, taking Scorpius's and Albus's wand away from them, and then binding Lily. They could not take Jaeger and his magic ability lightly.

"Now" said Jaeger "Who should we start with first" he looked at Albus.

"Should we go for the son of the boy-who-live and killed the Dark Lord, or should we go for a Malfoy. I know, a Malfoy sounds better. Scorpius Malfoy, prepare to – " a shadow came behind Scorpius. Lily thought that it was going to kill him, but it didn't. It got in front of Scorpius, protecting him from Jaeger. Jaeger hissed.

"Lucias, get away or you will die as well" Lucias Malfoy stood there, his wands in his hands and then suddenly flew out on its own, hitting the wall. He didn't look surprised, but everyone else was.

"No, I will not let you kill my grandson for your own scheme, We agreed that the Potter girl needed to be gone. But Scorpius will not die by your hands" Mr. Malfoy said. Jaeger laughed.

"You weak old MAN. Here we can destroy Harry Potter by killing two of his children and your pathetic grandson is just a small sacrifice to pay" Mr. Malfoy said nothing as he stood there. "But then, you never did plan for Potter to suffer." Mr. Malfoy looked shocked and Jaeger laughed.

"I don't know what your talking about" Mr. Malfoy said. Jaeger sneered.

"Don't know. Well let me tell you. It took me a while to figure it out, but when I did, I decided to keep you out of here by keeping a certain creature on you the whole time and to kill you. You must killed him first I presume since you here, but you didn't leave with out bleeding first" Jaeger said, looking at the blood that was dripping from Mr. Malfoy's arm onto the dirt ground.

"When I first decided to tell you about your son here dating a Potter and all, I imagined you enraged because of what he was doing. And you did. When I told you about my plan to make Harry Potter suffer, I thought you be delighted and joining to help destroy the one man who destroyed the Dark Lord and the future with him leading us. And you did. You see, I know it was you that sent that note to the Ministry of Magic giving me away, and when I found out, I was enraged with you and your BETRAYAL. And since I knew of all of this, I made this cave into a trap. We are all under a cave that with my spell, it will collapse on us and kill all of us" Everyone was quite, even Janika had stopped crying. To frighted to cry.

"So everyone dies today in this cave and when the bodies are removed, you will be found and be considered the villain. Not the hero" He raised his wand to the roof and that's when Lily decided to take action. She bite down on Jaegers arms and he yelped. Lily did not let gom even when she tasted blood in her mouth. Everything happened so fast, that Lily didn't hear a shot going off, she didn't hear Janika screaming, or see Scorpius bend down to his grandfather. She only let go of Jaeger as he fell down and Scorpius grabbed her.

"Lily, Lily" Lily looked up at him, his eyes frantic "We have to go, Jaeger shot the roof and it going to collapse on all of us" Lily looked down at him, his head and hand bleeding and he was unconscious. "Lily, don't worry about him, he got hit by a falling rock. Come on lets go" Lily nodded and got up while Scorpius ran over to his grandfather and helped him walk with the help from Janika. Lily and Albus ran ahead with Scorpius, Mr. Malfoy and Janika close behind. They ran up the stairs and when they saw the hole leading to outside, they looked around and found an extra broom there, probably Jaegers or Mr. Malfoys. Scorpius grabbed his own and said he take his grandfather. Albus told Lily to go with him and Janika alone.

"No" Janika said, shaking her head looking scared "I'm not good with brooms" and so it was decided that Albus would take Janika and Lily on her own. They all flew up and what Lily saw amazed and frightened her. Outside, tons of wizards were fighting with strange creepy creatures that Lily had only seen in books only. She didn't have much time to observe them since one of them them saw her and started flying towards her, Lily flew away but the creature kept following. Lily didn't have her wand, so all she could do was dodge the creature and other creatures.

"AL" Lily heard her dad scream then... "EVERYONE RETREAT AND PROTECT THE YOUNG ONES" and before Lily knew it, she was surrounded by other wizards and they flew out of the forest, Lily falling on the ground when she landed, happy to be outside again. Lily felt arms go around her.

"Lily, Lily" her mother said as she hugged her tightly.

"Mom" Lily said as she felt herself fall asleep from exhaustion.

"Let's take them to St. Mungo's" her father said and Ginny agreed, apperating with her daughter to the hospital.

* * *

_OH MY GOD, I hope it wasn't like disturbing or anything but I just didn't know how to finish the kidnap and I wanted something dramatic and also something with someone being the hero when everyone thought he was the villain. I just don't really know what to say. I'm disappointed with myself on how it ended but sort of like it. I got a lot of the ideas from random things such as Jeepers Creepers and him putting up the bodies on the walls (I did skins). Oh well, I just hope you liked this and yeah... and to people out there, I'm not much of a fan of my own story as much as I was. And for the whole gun tings, well I like to just put things randomly and the gun seemed a good idea since to me it can be as quick, accurate and deadly as the death curse in the wizard world. To us, the gun is our forbidden curse that should never be used for any reason._


	25. Chapter 24

**CHAPTER TWENTYFOUR**

Lily and Scorpius were in the park, laughing and being with each other when all of a sudden, they were surrounded by darkness and all they could see in front of them were bodies on the ground coverd with bloody blankets and the on top of them, human skins were flying on top them. A dark shadow came over to Lily and Scorpius tried to get in front of it in fruitless attempt. The dark shadow pulled out a knife that was shiny and smeared with blood. Lily screamed.

"Lily, Lily it's okay. It was only a dream" Lily heard her mothers voice and opened her eyes. Her mother had tears in her eyes, looking older then she really was with her worry lines.

"Mom" Lily said as she threw her arms around her mom. Her mom weeped and Lily started to cry as well.

"Oh my god Lily, when I heard that you were kidnapped, I felt like someone had ripped my heart out of me" her mom said and Lily pulled back.

"I'm sorry mom" and her mom sniffed. She nodded.

"Your okay now, that's all that matters" Lily nodded back and they let go of each other. Lily looked at her father next to her mom and hugged him as well.

"Dad"

"Shh Lily" he said as he smooth her hair back from her face. Lily looked around for Albus and James who weren't there and Lily asked about them.

"Well, Al is with you friend helping her out and James is with everyone in the waiting hall" and when her father said everyone, Lily wondered if he meant _everyone?_ He nodded his head and grinned at her. Lily growled thinking of how many times she would have to repeat stuff to her whole family. To forget about that for some minutes, Lily went back to the kidnap.

"How did you know where I was?" Lily asked. Her father smiled.

"It was all because of Al, Fred and Scorpius Malfoy" her father said.

"Scorpius" Lily whispered.

"Why didn't you tell us about him Lily?" her mom asked. Lily looked down, embarrassed that she had not been able to trust her parents.

"I didn't know how you take it since James is always talking about the Malfoys badly and how bad they are. Of course, he do it when I wasn't there since I'm friends with Dani and Jeal who are Malfoy's"

"Buts that James. We don't view the Malfoy in a bad light, but we don't trust them either. We're on neutral ground with them. Not so much with Lucias Malfoy thou, but after what he did, we're even" her dad said. Lily nodded.

"I don't really know what I was scared of. I just thought that maybe you wouldn't like him because of his dad and grandfather" and her father patted her head.

"Its okay Lily. Al told me that you were planing to tell us, so at least you weren't trying to keep it a secret." Lily felt tears fall down her cheeks while her father grinned at her. "Silly Lily" and Lily started to cry at his old name for Lily when she would sometimes do mischievous things and because she was scared of their reaction, not tell them. A knock came from the door but Lily didn't see who it was. Her father turned his head to see who it was then kissed her forehead.

"Someone's here to see you" and her father grabbed hers moms arm and led her out of the door, the person in the door stepping aside to let them through.

"Scorpius" Lily aloud when she saw who it was. He grinned at her and Lily smiled back.

"Hey, how's the head?" he asked as he touched her behind the ear where she had a bump where she had gotten hit. "I was scared when I saw all that blood in your face" he said, he eyes lowering.

"Well, that was not my blood" and Lily got sad at that prospect. That young woman killed for Jaegers use. "What happened to you?" she asked as she noticed his slightly purple green eye. He winked with his good eye at her.

"Your brother did it when he was told what had happened to you and blamed me for it" he said as he pointed at his eye.

"Stupid James" Lily yelled. "I'm going to give him a purple eye for that" and Scorpius chuckled at that.

"It's all good. I deserved it" Lily was going to protest against that when he just 'shh'd' her. "Really Lily, it's alright. It doesn't matter"Lily sniffed and he kissed her on the lips. Lily leaned her head against his shoulder.

"How are they _ALL _acting towards you? My family I mean?" Scorpius laughed and she felt his chest shake. Lily smiled knowing that she would always liked this feeling of his chest shaking with laughter.

"Well, you know how James took it. Everyone else is okay. Some are shocked others seem happy and others don't seem to care either way. Your uncle Ron keeps glaring me though and your aunt Hermione has to slap him in the head every time she catches him. I like her" and Lily smiled, nodding too because she too liked her aunt Hermione. "Your father and mother told me that they were going to wait for you to get better and when you're ready, then we talk to them. But it seems like they're okay with it. Maybe shocked, maybe mad, can't really tell but we have a chance of at least pleasing someone in your family" and Lily laughed. "And Al seems pleased." Lily then wondered how they found her and Janika.

JANIKA

"WAIT, where's Janika" as she looked at his eyes, her eyes big. He chuckled and smoother hair away from her face.

"Janika's okay. She only got a bump like you but overall relieved that you're okay"

"Where is she?" Lily asked still worried about her.

"She's being asked question about what happened and so. It seems that..."

"Whose with her? Is she alone?" Scorpius shook his head. He ran a hand through his hair

"Al is with her so she's okay. Anyways, it seems that Jaeger had her doing small things for him. She said that he threatened to hurt her mother if she didn't do as he said. Janika said that at first it was small stuff like spying on us, reporting to him, keeping me away from you as much as possible, looking though our stuff. But the biggest one was luring you under the bleachers and him capturing you easily" Lily nodded, remembering how Janika had tried to make Lily go back to the game and then gave her a apologetic face before she got hit with the rock. And then Lily remembered how she feel jealous when Scorpius was late to meet up with her because he had been with Janika.

"How is she feeling right now?" Scorpius cocked his head to one side.

"She's saying thats she happy that's his dead and apologized to your family for what she did."

"What did they say?"

"Your father said it was okay. She did what she had to do so save her mother and no one could be faulted for that. Your brother also mentioned that without her note, it would of taken us a longer time to figure where you were. So she's good with you family but like I said, the Ministry of Magic is just asking her questions" Lily nodded and looked at the clock. 1 P.M. What day was it? How long had she been in the cave? How long had she slept? It seemed that she only been at the cave with Jaeger only a couple of hours when to Lily it had felt longer then that. A nurse came in to check up on Lily and then left. Scorpius then told here everything that they had been doing to find out where she was. They had gone to Janika's parents house where they found many answers. Lily was remembering the events of what happened in the cave when she remembered his grandfather.

"Your grandfather?' Lily asked him and his eyes lowered.

"He doesn't have much time. The bullet was taken out but his health over all is failing him" Lily grabbed his head and looked at him in the eyes.

"I'm sorry" Scorpius shock his head.

"No, it's okay. He did what he did and now it's his time like it will be for all of us one day and that's one thing magic can never fix" Lily nodded, feeling a tear fall down her cheek and she felt her eye lids getting heavy. Scorpius laid her down. Lily cracked open her eyes to look at him.

"Scorpius, thank you" he squeezed her hand and she fell asleep.

* * *

**Scorpius was watching Lily's sleeping** form when the someone ran into the room. He looked up to find Jeal there, her eyes wide and breathing hard.

"What?" Scorpius asked, getting up still holding Lily's hand.

"Scorpius, grandpa, he's...he's really dieing this time" and at that, Scorpius ran to his grandfathers room where his father, mother, grandmother and Dani were, looking at the old man breathing unevenly, his eyes closed.

"Dad?" Scorpius said and his turned, his eyes expressionless. Scorpius walked up to the bed in which his grandfather was in and looked at his grandmother who was crying softly. Scorpius looked down at the old man who was looking at him. He stretched his hands outwards and Scorpius grabbed his hand, resting both of their on the bed, his grandfathers grip strong.

"Scorpius..." the old man croaked.

"Honey please, don't force yourself" Narcissa said but Lucias shook his head.

"No, I have to" Lucias turned his eyes to Scorpius. "My grandson, I was mad at you at first when Jaeger – " cough cough "... told me that you and that Potter girl were together. But then, I was sad at the thought that you didn't trust me enough to tell me about you and that girl and it wall all my fault for never trying to raise you with love and trust" cough cough ."When Jaeger told me what he was up to, I decided to help only to save the Potter girl, that much I owed Harry Potter" cough cough. Lucias looked at Dani and Jeal "I knew that you two were there that day, overhearing what we were saying" Jeal and Dani nodded, their eyes filled with tears. Lucias turned toward Scorpius. "I never meant for that muggle girl to die either but Jaeger had found out about me and sent me out to help with a new plan, but it was all a trap to kill all three of them easily" cough cough, pause. "I'm only happy that I got to you early enough to stop him. Scorpius, I hope that you can find in your heart some forgiveness for me for what I made your life like and your sisters your whole life" Scorpius nodded, knowing his grandfather had not always been a cold man and only to realize his faults too late in life. Lucias turned towards Draco.

"My son, I also ask for you to forgive me for what I made you go though since birth. I asked you to do unforgivable things..." cough "...and me only thinking about my own life and greed. Then I made you an outcast from the wizard world, for many to view our family bad" Draco nodded. Astoria smiled and hugged her husband, happy that finally son and father understood and forgave each other.

"Astoria, you have made my son a happy man and a different man then I wanted him to be and for that I grateful to you for saving him" Astoria smiled at him, tears rolling down her cheeks. Lucias looked at Dani and Jeal. Lucias chuckled only for it to turn into coughs.

"My beautiful granddaughters. Dani you look so much like your grandmother when she was young and you Jeal, so much like your own mother" Dani looked at the grandmother and Jeal at her mother. "I'm happy that you and that Potter girl are friends, she seems to be so different from her own family and yet as good as them" cough cough. Lucias turned his gaze to his wife, Narcissa.

"Narcissa, ah my love. I ask you to forgive me for what I made you go thought me over the years. I was happy when you stayed with me at my worst moments and when you saved that Harry Potter, I could not find it in my heart to be mad at you. All that mattered to me was you and our son but I lost part of that over the years and here I am, remembering what is important in life" cough cough cough. Lucias coughed for some few seconds. When he fell back into his pillow, his face was even paler with his thin blond hair sticking to his head. He looked at all of them.

"My only regret the fact that I never got the chance to say this sooner. Pride was holding me back and now I see how useless that emotion is. I...love...you" Lucias said and now his breathing was even harder now, his eye wide. Narcissa gripped his hand and Scorpius felt the pressure on the hand he was holding of his grandfather slowly fade away with his last breath taken, as Lucias Malfoy died.

"Lucias, Lucias" Narcissa screamed her son pulling her back. Narcissa cried into her sons shoulder.

"Scorpius" Dani said as she hugged Scorpius and cried herself. Jeal cried on their mothers shoulders. Scorpius smiled while a small tear rolled down as his cheek. Even though he and the old man had never gotten along, with his final words, they had been able to forgive each other for the years wasted on fighting with each other and Scorpius knew he would miss that. Scorpius looked at his dad and both man nodded at each other, acknowledging each other and respecting each other.

* * *

_How sad. Now I get Lucias. Well to me Lucias always seemed to me like a guy who was raised to act a certain way with everything and his family and to never take importance on many things (like family or something like that). Oh well, too me he was the good guy and in the end, when it was too late, he realized what really was important to him and his family and accepted it. He even went out of his way to help Harry Potter which might never actually happen except here in FanFiction. END OF STORY AND THANK YOU ALL WHO READ THE WHOLE STORY. YES I KNOW IT WAS LONG AND DRAGGED ON BUT STILL THANK YOU AND I HOPE YOU REALLY LIKED IT. Oh and theres going to be an epilogue but I'm too tired to write it right now, so till tommorw or some other day, so its not really the end yet. _


	26. Epilogue

**EPILOGUE **

**"Albus Severus Potter,** salutatorian and Head Boy of the class of 2024" headmistress McGongal said and cheers erupted from the Great Hall as Al got up up from his seat in front of the Great Hall where the teachers tables usually were only for the tables to be removed and filled with chairs on graduation day. Al went up to get his diploma and walked back to his chair, standing alongside the rest who had already gotten their diplomas. Lily grinned and cheered with everyone with her whole family being the loudest. Al had decided to go on and become an Unspeakable since what interested Al the most was the unknown. It suited him, Lily thought since he was always reading different books about many things that were still a mystery in the wizard world.

"Can't believe Al decided to became an Unspeakable, I was sure he was going to be an auror" James said as he clapped along with everyone. Lily nodded thinking the same as had the whole family.

"Yeah, but nobody thought you join the Hit Wizard Team and play pro Quidditch" Lily told him and James grinned.

"What can I say, I'm a great man. Two great things at once" and Lily slapped him in the head while Laughton as well.

"Fred Weasly" Whoa, they were that far already, Lily thought surprised since she been talking to James. Fred went up to get his diploma, giving a low bow to the audience and a wink to Dani's direction before returning to his seat, earning some chuckles from the audience and students on his way back. Lily looked at Dani and saw her usually pale face was a slight shade of red, but she was smiling at him not looking the least bit embarrassed. Fred and Dani were now going out officially and the whole family had accepted her a little bit better then they had accepted Scorpius, but otherwise, both had been accepted quite easily. Lily turned back to Fred. Fred had decided that he was going to join his father's shop and might also go into the Ministry of Magic and do some sort of job, but first he was going to look into some before really choosing.

"Rose Weasly, valedictorian and Head Girl of the class of 2024" McGongal continues and Rose went up to get her diploma. Earlier, Rose and Al had given their speech and talked from their first day of school to the pranks over the years. But then they went on how they would miss the school, the teachers and just about everything. Rose was going to study to become a lawyer and Lily knew she was going to be a successful one. Time passed and all the Gryffindor's, Hufflepuff's and Ravenclaw's were called up and given their diploma when it was Slytherin turn.

"For the house of Slytherin, class of 2024..." and McGongal started naming off Slytherins who went up to get their diplomas.

"Janika Kaiser" said the headmistress McGongal as Janika went up to get her diploma. Janika caught eyes with Lily and smiled at her. Lily smiled back. When they had gone back to school, Lily had promised to her that nothing had changed between them and the last few months of school passed and Jeal, Dani, Lily and Janika became great friends. Janika didn't know what she wanted to do yet, but she was thinking of staying here rather then going back to Germany since she liked here better. Lily wondered if Al had any influence in her decision to stay since Lily has caught those two hanging out a lot lately ever since Al saved them. Soon, it was Scorpius's turn.

"Scorpius Hyperion Malfoy" McGongal said and Scorpius went up to get his diploma. Lily smiled, knowing that he hated his middle name and would rather keep it a secret rather then having the whole world know about it. McGongal handed Scorpius his diploma and when he received his, he grinned and winked at McGongal and went back to his seat. Lily didn't miss the old womans face turning a slight pink and Lily laughed quietly. Even the old strict woman wasn't immune to Scorpius charm or his sexy grin. Scorpius was going to go on to become an auror since hanging out with James, her father and the kidnap had helped influence Scorpius decision and Lily was happy to know that he had his mind set. More people went up and before she knew it, she saw Mike go up to receive his own diploma and then, when all had received their diplomas and called the "Graduation Class of 2024" the graduation caps were thrown in the air, the colors of the houses; red, yellow, blue and green, mixing together and landing in random spots. When it was all over, the graduates came down from their stage and went on to receive congratulations. Al, Fred and Rose each went to their parents. Lily hugged Al after he had hugged their father and kissed his mother.

"Ah Al, congrats" Lily told him.

"Thanks Lily" and then Lily moved on to Rose and Fred and congratulated both of them.

"Lily, thank you. I will have to say I will miss you the most. You and I have always been together and now, for me to leave..." Rose said to her.

"It will be just like that time when I was nine and you were going to Hogwarts for your first year and Hugo and I got left me behind. I was so sad then and here we are again and I'm again. You leaving and me staying" Lily said.

"But not for long" Rose said and the moved on to other people.

"Lily" someone said behind Lily and Lily turned around to see Janika behind her.

"Hey Jani" Lily said and went over to hug her to congratulate her.

"Lily I'm really sorry what I made you go though this year, but I'm not sad to have met you" Janika told her.

"Same here. But... I'm wondering if you are also not sad for getting to meet someone else?" Janika grinned.

"Who knows" Janika said then went on to talk to Al. Lily smiled as those two talked. It was obvious they liked each other and it was just a matter of time before they got together. Lily turned away from them and saw Mike, Jeal, Dani and Scorpius gathered around talking to each other and Lily decided to go over and congratulate Mike and Scorpius.

"Hey Mike, congratulation" Lily said as she came up beside Scorpius who put his arm around her shoulder. "Congrats Scorpius" Lily told him as she got on her tiptoes and kissed him on the cheek. He grinned at her.

"There's Fred. See you guys" Dani said as she spied Fred and went over to him.

"AH" Jeal groaned as she turned her head to them slowly rolling her eyes. "Let's go Mike and pretend we didn't see them" she said as she started to walk away pulling Mike with her.

"Too late for us" Scorpius whispered into Lily's ear. Lily laughed and turned to look at Draco, Astoria and Narcissa Malfoy walking towards them .

"Did Jeal just run away" asked Scorpius grandmother who was looking towards the direction that Jeal and Mike had left. Scorpius grinned at her and the old woman smiled back at him.

"Scorpius," Mr. Malfoy said "we're leaving soon. Do you wanna wait and leave tomorrow on the train or go with us now?" Mr. Malfoy asked after giving a nod to Lily. Scorpius hugged Lily tighter to him.

"I'll leave tomorrow" and his father nodded.

"I guessed as much. Alright, we'll see you soon" and with that he left with his wife and mother but not before Astoria smiled and winked at Lily. Lily smiled back. Astoria had accepted Lily and Fred with a big happy smile on her face and was happy that her grandchildren helped the close gap between the Potter/Weasly family with the Malfoy family that has been there for a long time with tension in between.

"That just means more time with your" Lily told Scorpius as his family disappeared from their sight. Scorpius chuckled.

"Thats right. Hey, how about we go to our 'practice tower' after all this is done?" Scorpius asked her. Lily nodded thinking how their 'practice tower' was going to be used one last time. The DADA class had a final duel match and Lily had gotten second, with Jake Zabini beating her by mere points. Lily hadn't cared enough about losing but after he won, he got really proud and got arrogant and Lily regretted not trying harder to beat him. She could of course, but she didn't really try. Lily saw her family looking at her and Scorpius. Her uncle Ron came up to them.

"Hello Malfoy" he nodded and Scorpius nodded back. "Congratulation."

"Yeah congratulations Malfoy" her aunt Hermione said as she came up behind her husband, and then everybody was congratulating Scorpius and asking him what he was going to do next. Everyone seemed to like him and some warned him that her father could be really hard sometimes when he told them what field he was going to go into. When everyone had left, Lily and Scorpius sneaked off to their tower and sat outside. Lily was leaning against Scorpius and they had a blanket around them, looking up at the night sky.

"I'm going to miss having you here" Lily told him. He kissed the top of her head.

"We'll see each other a lot over the summers and before you know it, these next two years are going to fly by" Lily nodded knowing he was right.

"I know, but it sounds like a long time" Lily whined. Scorpius chuckled. To distract herself form the future, Lily asked Scorpius where the Scorpius constellation was and he showed her. For a long time, Scorpius showed her different constellations and their names. He didn't know many, he said, but to her he seemed to know all of them.

* * *

_SO last chapter for real and Scorpius graduated. Don't have much to say really ex. I hope that every reader liked this story and thank you to those faithful readers who stayed with the story thought the best, the worst and the confusing chapter. Thanks to B.V.A. Who edited some chapters for me and it's okay that you couldn't' finish. Thank you to all those good and bad comments it really helped me and I don't know what else or who else to thank, but this is for everyone. THANK YOU. I hope everyone has a great X-Mass. MERRY CHRISTMAS. _

_~Fairygrl_92_

_P.S. I'm planning on writing a spin off of this story of this story. Well sort of, there just going to be short stories about Lily, Scorpius, Jeal, Dani, Al, Fred, Mike, Janika, basically all those who got together and cute stories of them. There's going to be stories before, during and after GS. _


End file.
